High School DXD : El Grimorio De Los 6 Caminos
by Kurama09
Summary: Abandono su villa con tal de no causar problemas a sus compañeros y a los aldeanos debido a una organización ninja que buscan a nueve ninjas anormales , emprendió un viaje conoció a gente que son importantes ahora para él . Fuerte , inteligente , hibrido . Kaitoxharem
1. Chapter 1

**Hola a todos los lectores de fanfiction aqui vuestro querido Kurama09 con otro fanfiction que pensee durante las vacaciones de invierno y se me ocurrió ayer mismo jajajajajaja empezar a escribir los que leyeron el capitulo 4 de mi otra fanfic yin yang sabran de que habló este fanfiction me lo saque de otro fanfictión cuyo nombre no me acuerdo pero esta muy bien escrito .**

**Este será el primer capitulo y es posible que sea un poco corto pero prometo que los demás serán más largos .**

**Otra cosa no soy dueño de los elementos de High school dxd , de naruto o/u otros animes . **

**Gracias por su tiempo y disfruten del capitulo .**

**Capitulo 1 **

El sol se alzaba por la mañana en una habitación de un adolescente algo distinto de la gente común al menos visto desde otro punto de vista .

`` Yawnnnnnnn ´´ bostezo nuestro personaje al levantarse temprano por la mañana . Un joven alrededor de 16 a 17 años de edad con el pelo castaño y un tiene su ojo izquierdo de color morado ,sin embargo su derecho es sumamente distinto a un ojo normal , al menos para la gente normal , su ojo derecho es rojo como la sangre pero ese ojo tiene como un circulo y tres aspas ( N/A : Si que le puedo hacer me encantan los Dojutsu ( Tecnicas Oculares ) , puede parecer pesado pero ya tengo un plan con mi personaje con su ojo , además admitadmoslo todo el mundo quiere un Sharingan o cualquiera de los tres grandes Dojutsu , no lo podeis negar jajajajajajajajajaja ) . Nuestro personaje buscaba su parche negro para no dar sospechas a la gente y desde luego no malgastar chakra , nuestro personaje también buscaba unos guantes negros sin dedos para taparse las palmas de las manos ya que queria ocultar dos simbolos que tiene en ellas , en la palma de su brazo izquierdo tiene como una luna menguante negra como la mismisima oscuridad y en la palma de su brazo izquierdo tiene como un circulo completo de color blanco como la nieve , encontro tanto su parche y sus guantes juntos en una mesilla de su habitación y se los coloco . Nuestro personaje decidio ponerse su uniforme de una academia del lugar en donde se encuentra , que es un blazer negro sobre un fondo blanco , una camisa de vestir de manga larga con reflejos de color negro con un lazo negro en el cuello , y una camiseta morada debajo . Lleva un par de pantalones a juego negros y unas zapatillas de deporte negras y moradas que va bastante bien con sus uniformes . Él camina hacia la puerta de su habitación para salir y dirigirse hacia otra puerta y se paró en frente de ella .

* Toc toc toc *

`` ¿ Asia estas todavía dormida ? Asia tienes que levantarte vamos a llegar tarde a la academía ´´ Llamó el joven a un nombre de chica cuando estaba llamando a la puerta .

`` ... ¡ Eek ! * Thud * ¡ Kaito-san estoy despierta! ¡ Por favor , dame un minuto ! ´´ Una respuesta se dio después de un grito lindo y un sonido de alguién se cayera de la cama se escuchara .

* Risa * El muchacho llamado Kaito se rió mientras se imaginaba lo que estaba sucediendo tras la puerta .

`` Date prisa en bajar . El desayuno está listo ´´ dijo Kaito mientras se alejaba de la puerta sin esperar respuesta alguna .

**( En la cocina ) ( Primera persona ) **

Buenas dias a todos se preguntaran quien soy yo ya que esta historia se centra en mi . Mi nombre Kaito Otsutsuki , soy descendiente del mismo clan del aquel que fue conocido como el ninja más fuerte del mundo , Rikudo Sennin , mi madre perteneció a ese clan , pero no supe nada de mi padre biológico , pero fui adoptado por unas personas que también llame mis padres se llamaban Minato Namikaze y Kushina Uzumaki , perdí a mis padres adoptivos por un accidente ocasionado por un ninja malvado que controló a alguién a quien el mundo shinobi lo llaman monstruo , pero yo se que es una buena persona , bueno persona más bien Bijuu , exactamente soy un Jinchuriki de Kurama , se su nombre por no entendia de porque la gente lo llamaba monstruo , es muy agradable , aunque un poco testarudo , además herede algo de mi madre biólogica algo que las Cinco Grandes Naciones Shinobi deseaban con mucho fervor , yo lo llamaba El Grimorio De Los 6 Caminos , el grimorio consistía en una piedra de forma rectangular con la imagen de todos los bijuu en ella desde el primero hasta llegar a Kurama , yo decide abandonar mi villa por motivos personales y por culpa de organización ninja que nos buscaba a nosotros los Jinchurikis , bueno dejando eso aún lado viaje con dos ninjas uno murió y no pudimos salvarle fue el que me entrego este Sharingan , mientras que el otro ninja , del mismo clan , me entreno durante unos años y después me dejo a mi surte , para mi ese ninja era el mejor y lo consideraba mi hermano mayor .

Tras terminar mi entrenamiento con mi hermano , nos separamos , pero por seguridad el otro ninja antes de morir le entrego su ojo restante a mi hermano , no se lo que hizo con el pero se que lo guardo a buen recaudo , entonces viaje por todo el mundo y conocí y entrene junto con deidades del mundo y me enseñaron sus trucos , por además de ser descendiente de ese clan y de llevar lo que llame el grimorio , era un hibrido mitad humano / ninja , mitad dragón , además de ser el Dragon Emperador Rojo asi és poseo el Boosted Gear . Aprendi las cinco naturalezas del chakra ( N/A : Que es una de las habilidades del Grimorio ) y también aprendi magia .

Ahora me encuentro esperando a mi amiga Asia Argento , que la conocí por Europa .

**( Tercera Persona ) **

El joven estaba sentado en el comedor , en espera de la niña , conocida como Asia . Tenía los ojos cerrados , como si estuviera meditando . Luego abrió su ojo izquierdo cuando oyó a alguién corriendo hacía el comedor .

* Ruido sordo ruido sordo ruido sordo * `` Kaito-san , lo siento por dormir demasiado ´´ dijo Asia disculpandose con Kaito cuando se sentó en el lado opuesto de la joven .

De pie frente a él había una chica joven alrededor de 15 a 16 años de edad con un pelo rubio largo que fluye todo el camino de regreso a la espalda , con una división del flequillo sobre la frente y un solo hilo que sobresale de la parte superior e inclinaba hacia atrás . Igual que el joven de cabello castaño , la chica rubia llevaba el mismo uniforme que él , excepto , que el suyo era el uniforme para las chicas , con una camisa blanca de manga larga , camisa de botones con un lazo negro en su cuello una camisa que llevaba debajo de un negro al lado del hombró y un corsé con botones en el juego , una falda de color magenta con acentos blancos , y zapatos de vestir marrones sobre unos calcetines blancos de larga longitud .

`` Está bien . Yo sé que estabas muy emocionado acerca de la inscripción de la nueva escula ´´ dijo Kaito sonriendo a la chica rubia .

`` ¿ Cómo lo sabes ? ´´ dijo timidamente la chica rubia llamada Asia mientras se sonrojaba .

`` Ayer estabas tarareando toda la noche ´´ dijo Kaito sin rodeo alguno y de una manera burlona .

`` Yo - yo ´´ dijo Asia sonrojada aún más , sin saber que decir .

`` Jajajaja . Bueno dejemos las burlas Asia , vamos de prisa y comer nuestro desayuno . No queremos llegar tarde en nuestro primer día de clases ´´ . dijo Kaito con una sonrisa en su rostro .

`` ¡ Sí ! ´´ Asia respondió con alegría y comenzó a comer su desayuno `` ¡ La comida de Kaito-san es deliciosa ! ´´ dijo ella mientras comiendo el desayuno hecho por Kaito .

`` Gracias por el cumplido Asia ´´ dijo Kaito alegrandose de que le encantará su comida .

**( De camino a la escuela ) **

Kaito y Asia estaban caminando con alegria hacia la escuela que decidieron apuntarse , fue entonces una voz habló de la nada .

**( Parece que estaís los dos entusiasmados por vuestro primer día de clases , eh ) **dijo una voz que provenía de la mano izquierda de Kaito .

`` Oh . Buenos Dias Ddraig , ¿ ya estas despierto ? ´´ el joven respondió casualmente .

`` Buenos dias Ddraig-san ´´ respondío Asia mientras caminaba al lado de Kaito .

**( Sí , estamos despiertos socio y buenos dias a ti también Asia . Veo que estas muy emocionada por asistir a esta nueva escuela , esperamos que yo y Kurama disfrutes el día ) **dijo Ddraig hablando por Kurama también , fue entonces cuando una cuarta voz se unió .

**[ Hmph , de nuevo estas quitandome frases , eres un autenticó egocentricó Ddraig ] **hablando desde el estomago de Kaito .

`` Buenos dias Kurama ´´ dijo Kaito saludando a su bijuu interno .

`` Buenos dias Kurama-san ´´ dijo Asia también a el bijuu de Kaito sin miedo alguno .

**[ Si , buenos dias a ustedes dos ] **dijo Kurama con un tono despreocupado .

`` Jejejejejejejeje ´´ Asia sonrió nerviosamente .

**( Tenemos que advertirlos a los dos que tengaís cuidado , tanto Kurama y yo hemos podido sentir a unos Diablos y ángeles caidos por está area . Ten cuidado los dos y no bajeís la guardia ) **dijo Ddraig preocupado por los dos .

Kaito ante lo que ha dicho Ddraig entrecerró los ojos cuando escuchó las advertencias y suspiró `` Gracias tanto a ti Ddraig y a ti también Kurama , oli y sentí cuando llegamos por primera vez a Kuoh Town . Para ser honesto , estoy un poco sorprendido cuando me enteré de que hay demonios y ángeles caídos por este lugar . Yo mismo olí algunos demonios presentes en la Academía Kuoh ´´

`` ¿ Vamos a estar bien ? ´´ preguntó Asia preocupada a Kaito .

Kaito solamente le sonrió , y frota suavemente la parte superior de la cabeza y dijo , `` No te preocupes , vamos a tratar de mezclarnos tanto como podamos y si alguién intenta hacerte daño , solamente voy a deshacerme de él ´´ .

`` Gracias Kaito-san ´´ . Me siento muy segura cuando estoy con Kaito-san ´´ respondió alegremente mientras ella disfruta de la sensación de la mano de Kaito frotando suavemente en la cabeza .

**( No dudes en pedirnos fuerza a mi o a Kuarma si quieres socio ) **dijo Ddraig en la mente de Kaito .

**[ Ddraig tiene razón no dudes en pedirnos fuerza si quieres Kaito ] **dijo Kurama coincidiendo con el dragón rojo .

` Gracias a los dos , pero no os preocupeis , si las cosas se complican bastante utilizare el poder del Grimorio o alguno de los vuestros ´ dijo Kaito en respuesta a los comentarios de Ddraig y Kurama .

**( Esta bien . Entendemos que no quieras llamar mucho la atención e intentas llevar una vida un poco normal . Pero ten mucho cuidado , los tres sabemos que esa organización vendra a por nosotros tarde o temprano , además con el poder de los dragones significa que atraeremos tanto a aliados como a enemigos ) **dijo Ddraig advirtiendo a su portador .

**[ Y con un bijuu ya la cosa no puedo ser mejor ] **añadiendo Kurama ante el comentarío de Ddraig .

Se detuvieron en la entrada de la escuela y Kaito dijo `` 2 años para estudiar en la Academia Kuoh . Me pregunto que cosas van a suceder mientras tanto ´´ .

**( En el interior de un salón de clases ) **

Una dama joven de largo pelo de color rojo carmesi que parece estar en su adolescencia con la piel clara , ojos azules - verde y una figura rolliza está observando tanto a Kaito y Asia . Ella continuó mirando desde la clase hasta que alguien la llamó .

`` Buchou , ¿ esta todo bien ? ´´ .

La chica de pelo carmesí volvió la cabeza a su lado para ver a una joven con un figura rolliza que parece estar en la misma edad que ella con unos muy largos cabellos negros y ojos violeta . Su pelo esta generalmente atado en una larga cola de caballo , llegando hasta el fondo de sus piernas con dos hebras que salen de la parte superior e inclinada hacía atras , con una cinta naranja para poder mantenerla en su lugar .

La chica de pelo carmesí luego dijo : `` Oh Akeno . Sí , todo está bien . Es solamente que ... no se porque ... pero de alguna manera , que me llamó la atención ... ´´ .

La muchacha de pelo largo negro de nombre Akeno dijo entonces con un tono de diversión `` Arara , que alguién llamó la atención de Buchou , debe ser alguién muy especial ´´ .

La chica de pelo carmesí dijo entonces con un cara de desconcierto `` Extraño ... vamos a tener que mantener un ojo sobre ellos ... ´´ .

**Aqui el primer capitulo de mi tercer fanfiction completamente nuevo . **

**El aspecto que escogido para mi personaje es el de Sai Akuto , para este fanfiction .**

**Espero que disfruten de este capitulo hasta el proximo capitulo . **

**El grimorio me lo he sacado de la serie campione de Kusanagi Godou . 10 puertas en medio del Grimorio el simbolo del yin yang , en las 10 puertas estan las caras de los bijuus y puede emplear sus habiladades de los 9 , puede manifestar una cola de ellos y llegar a la versión 2 y con Kurama su puerta puede emplear toda su fuerza pero no tiene el modo chakra , pero no pasa nada que obtendra palabra , y en cuanto a la decima no es del juubi es una sorpresa . Os acordais de la cancion de los bijuus os imaginais la puerta con ese aspecto de los bijuus pero quitais a los jinchurikis . **

**Gracias y comentad .**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hola a todos los lectores de fanfiction aqui vuestro querido Kurama09 con otro capitulo de mi fanfiction El grimorio de los 6 caminos , espero que los lectores esten disfrutando mi nuevo fanfiction .**

**Un aviso importante mis otros dos fanfictions van a estar pausados hasta que tengan los mismos capitulos por lo que me centrare en este fanfiction hasta que tenga 4 capitulos . Gracias . **

**Otro aviso no soy dueño de high school dxd , naruto o/u elementos de otros animes o mangas . **

**Cápitulo 2 **

**( En la clase de segundo año )**

`` Oye , ¿ has oido ? . Que vamos ha recibir a dos nuevos estudiantes hoy ´´ .

`` ¿ En serio ? ¿ Me preguntó quienes serán ? ´´ .

`` Según se dice los rumores son un chico y una chica . Me pregunto como se verán ´´ .

Los rumores de unos nuevos alumnos se empezarón ha escuchar por toda la aula . Las charlas cesaron cuando los estudiantes regresaron a sus respectivos asientos y vieron cuando el profesor estaba entrando en la aula .

`` Buenos días a todos , tengo una buena noticia para todos vosotros . Hoy parece ser tendremos dos nuevos estudiantes que se unen en nuestra clase ´´ dijo el maestro de la clase con una sonrisa en su rostro para toda la clase .

`` ¡ Woohooo - ! ´´ `` ¡ Yaaaa ! ´´ * Silbidos * ´´ se oyeron aplausos y silbidos por toda la clase e incluso por los pasillos . ( De la mayoria de los estudiantes masculinos ) .

`` Bueno , bueno . Cálmaos chicos . En fin , ustedes dos pueden entrar ahora . No teneis que ser timidos ´´ dijo el profesor mientras tenía su mirada centrada en la puerta principal .

Los ojos de los estudiantes se fijaron en la puerta para poder fijarse en los dos nuevos estudiantes al entrar en el salón de clases . El primer estudiante en entrar en la clase no es otro que un estudiante de cabello castaño mientras que el segundo estudiante es una hermosa chica de pelo rubio siguendo detras de él con nerviosismo .

`` Vamos preséntese a todos ´´ dijo el maestro con una sonrisa en su rostro .

`` Ejem ... Hola a todos , mi nombre es Otsutsuki Kaito . Tengo 17 años y me encanta cocinar . Espero que todos podamos llevarnos bien ´´ dijo Kaito con una sonrisa en su rostro cuando él se presento a toda la clase sin niguna timidez .

Algunos de los estudiantes , incluyendo el maestro se rierón de cómo se había presentado Kaito . Kaito luego observo algunas de las chicas estaban cuchicheando entre sí mientras lo miraban a él . Pero gracias a él que es un hibrido , mitad humano / ninja mitad dragón , podía oír facilmente lo que estaban susurrando con su audición mayor . Se alegró cuando se enteró de que las chicas estaban diciendo en realidad que se ve lindo con el parche , los guantes y se complementan su cuerpo músculoso y Kaito interiormente les agradeció complementándolos . El ojo izquierdo de Kaito se crispó un poco cuando escucho algunos de los chicos le maldecían por haber conseguido la atención de las chicas y también complementando tanto su figura corporal y facial .

`` Vamos Asia es tu turno de presentarte ´´ dijo Kaito junto a la chica de pie mientras intentaba elegir , Kaito se estaba fijando el porque sentía que le estaban dando una mirada de muerte .

`` Ano ... H-Hola a todos , m-mi nombre es Asia Argento . Todavía soy nueva a-aquí ... A-Así que por favor cuiden de mí ´´ dijo Asia presentandose con un claro nerviosismo .

Los chicos de la clase se sonrojó al ver lo linda que estaba Asia cuando ella se estaba presentando . Las chicas de la clase sentían asco al ver algunas de las expresiones faciales de los chicos que le estaban dando a Asia eran un poco pervertidas . Pero sonrien calidamente a Asia , mientras que la sensación de las necesidades de proteger a Asia de los chicos más tarde .

El maestro entonces asintió con la cabeza y dijo : `` Está bien . Kaito tu puedes sentarte en el asiento vacío de al lado de la ventana . Asia puede sentarse al lado de Kaito ´´

`` Entendido ´´ `` S-Sí ´´ tanto Kaito y Asia responden a su maestro para dirigirse hacía sus respectivos asientos .

Fue entonces cuando la clase comenzó ...

**( Durante el tiempo de descanso , en segunda clase )**

Las preguntas fueron bombardeados tanto para Kaito y para Asia mientras que ambos eran rodeados por sus nuevos amigas .

`` Kaito - kun , ¿ eres de por aquí ? ´´

`` ¿ Te ocurrío algo en las manos en tu ojo derecho ? ´´

`` ¿ Tienes novia ? ´´

Kaito fue bombardeados por chicas haciendoles ese tipo de preguntas , en cuanto a Asia .

`` ¡ Asia-san eres tan linda ! ´´ dijo un estudiante masculino .

`` ¿ Asia-san de donde eres ? ´´ una de las compañeras de clase preguntó .

`` ¡ Asia-san , me gusta su pelo rubio ! ´´ ¿ Es originalmente rubia o te lo has teñido ? ´´ otra compañera de clase complementa que le gusta el cabello rubio de Asia .

Kaito sonrió y se rió cuando observo a Asia que se encuentra actualmente sentada a su lado para ser machacada de preguntas por los compañeros de clase . Hasta que alguién hizo una pregunta que nadie deberia preguntar .

`` Asia-san , ¿ donde vives actualmente ? ´´ preguntó un estudiante varón .

` Maldición ... tenian que hacer la pregunta del millón ´ pensó Kaito cuando escuchó que se hizo esa pregunta , Kaito empezó a sudar como ya se puede predecir lo que sucederá después ...

`` Gracias por su cumplido . Yo vengo de Europa . Mi cabello es rubio natural . Y-Yo ummm ... Actualmente estoy viviendo con Kaito-san ´´ dijo Asia respondiendo a todas las preguntas inocentemente mientras se sonrojaba ligeramente .

` Sí ... lo hizo ... ella solamente acaba de apretar el botón rojo ... ´ pensó Kaito mientras intentaba escaparse de la clase sigilosamente y sin que nadie se diera cuenta , aun que claro para un ninja eso es pan comido .

Un silencio se produce ya que los estudiantes de la clase estaban tratadon de absorber la última información que les acaba de dar Asia .

````¡¿EHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH ?! ´´´´ los estudiantes se sorprendieron , ya que terminarón de absorber por completo la información .

`` ¡ Otsutsuki ! ´´ gritaron todos los estudiantes masculinos cuando se volvieron con rabia solamente para encontrar un asiento vacio al lado de Asia .

`` ... ¿¡ Donde está !? ´´ un grito salió después de un breve silencio .

`` Encontrarlo antes de que comiencen de nuevo las clases ´´ otro estudiante masculino gritó como todos los estudiantes varones en cuestión de segundos deprisa fueron a por Kaito abandonando la clase para dar caza a uno de los nuevos estudiantes .

Un signo de interrogación acaba de hacer estallar fuera de la cabeza de Asia como ella preguntó `` ¿ Kaito-san hizo algo malo ? ¿ Por qué se veían todos tan enojados con Kaito-san ? ´´ .

`` Solamente tienes que ignorar eso Asia-san , es que todos ellos estan celosos de Otsutsuki-kun por estar cerca de ti ´´ respondió una de las estudiantes .

**( Puerta de la Escuela en la entrada ) **

La escuela había terminado y Kaito se fue a esperar a Asia . Se sentía agotado de todo el esfuerzo de correr sin parar y escondiendose de todos sus compañeros de clase .

`` Dedme un respiro ... soy un estudiante nuevo aqui , ¿ por qué no podemos simplemente levarnos todos bien ? ´´ dijo Kaito gimiendo cansado mientras se apoyaba en la pared de la entrada de la escuela .

**( Eso es imposible socio ) **dijo Ddraig ante el comentarío de Kaito .

` ¿ A qué te refieres Ddraig ? ´ dijo Kaito en su mente .

**[ ¿ De verdad no sabes a lo que se refiere Ddraig , Kaito ? ] **dijo Kurama a la pregunta formulada de Kaito .

` ¿ No será qué ... ? ´ pensó Kaito .

**( Por supuesto socio se debe a que vives con una preciosidad rubia , por eso es que tan celosos de ti ) **dijo Ddraig respondiendo en su mente a Kaito .

` Han claro desde luego , se me olvidaba ´ pensó Kaito riendose un poco de Ddraig , ya que sabía perfectamente a lo que se refería Ddraig .

Kaito abrió los ojos mientras recogía un olor extraño y sentía una presencia cerca de él , pero gracias al olor sabía lo que era le pertenecía a ... bueno ... no es un olor humano , sino más bien un Ángel Caído . Volvió la cabeza solamente para ver a alguién escondiendose detrás de un árbol . Él entrecerró su ojo izquierdo y decidio llamar a quien quiera que se esconda detrás de ese arbol con su tono habitual no queriendo asustar a nadie .

`` Puedes venir si quieres , pero yo se perfectamente que estas ahí ´´ .

`` !? ´´ la figura que se oculta detrás del árbol se sorprendió de cómo el chico de pelo castaño era capaz de sentir su presencia ` ¡¿ Imposible !? ¿ Cómo sabía él que me encontraba aqui ? ¿ Pensé que él solamente era un ser humano ? ´ .

La figura con cautela salió del árbol mientras que hace su mejor esfuerzo para no hacer estallar su cubierta . Ella era una mujer joven y atractiva en torno a la misma edad que Kaito con un largo cabello negro que le llega hasta las caderas . Sus ojos eran de color violeta , como Kaito . Llevaba un uniforme escolar que consistía en una chaqueta de color rojo oscuro con la letra P bordado en oro , enagua blanca , un arco rojo y una falda verde con una franja blanca delgada alrededor del extremo inferior de la misma .

` ¿ Eh ? ... Así que ella es un ángel caido . Me preguntó lo que está haciendo aquí . Yo ya tenía por seguro de no usar mucho el poder de Ddraig o el de Kurama , ¿ es posible que haya sido mi grimorio ? , no tampoco lo he usado mucho para llamar la atención de nadie . Ella no debería ser capaz de sentir ningún poder ... ´ pensó Kaito en su cabeza .

Luego levantó su ceja izquierda y decidió preguntarle : `` ¿ Te puedo ayudar en algo ? ´´ .

Miró a Kaito y le pregunto nerviosamente , `` ¿ C-Cómo sabias que estaba escondido detrás de ese arbol ? ´´ .

Kaito solamente sonrió y le contesto una verdad que le había ocurrido durante su muy dura infancía : `` Oh , yo solía ser perseguido de pequeño y me escondía en los arboles ... ¿ tal vez , puedes llamarlo instinto o experiencía ? .

`` Ya veo ... ´´ dijo la ángel caído ` Tal vez estaba pensando demasiado ´ pensó y decidio seguir con sus planes .

`` Umm ... E-Eres Kaito Otsutsuki , ¿ verdad ? ´´ dijo la ángel caído sonrojandose en las mejillas en sus mejillas pero Kaito puedo saber de inmediato que ella estaba forzando su rubor `` P-Por favor podrias salir conmigo ´´ dijo el ángel caído en voz alta que sorprendió a algunos de los estudiantes de la Academia Kuoh ya que estaban llegando o saliendo de la entrada de la puerta de la escuela .

`` Mira , mira alguién acaba de proponerse al chico nuevo ´´ .

`` Maldito Otsutsuki para ser preguntado por una chica tan hermosa ´´ .

`` ¿ Por que ella tiene que escogerlo a él ? Estoy seguro de que yo soy mejor estudiante que él ´´ .

`` Me pregunto cual será su respuesta para la chica ´´ .

```` ¡ No Kaito-san va a ser tomado ! ´´´´ .

` Hmmm ... Así que este es su juego ... sin embargo , ¿ hacía falta decirlo en voz alta ? Observá tenemos la atención de todo el mundo ´ pensó Kaito en su mente , entonces le respondió inmediatamente con una sonrisa en su rostro y sin pensarselo dos veces `` Claro ´´ .

* GA KONGGGGGGGG * Los estudiantes de la Academia Kuoh de alrededor de ellos acaba de dejar sus mandibulas .

`` ¡ A dicho que si ! ´´ De repente , uno de los broches de presión de los estudiantes masculinos y le gritó mientras apunta a Kaito `` ¡ Maldito seas Otsutsuki ! ´´ `` ¿ Por qué tu tienes que conseguir las cosas buenas ? ´´ `` No puedo soportarlo más , ¡ Voy a romperte esa cara bonita que tienes , maldito ! ´´ .

El alumno tiene una estatura alta y tiene el pelo de color rojo , también tiene las orejas perforadas . Es más alto que Kaito por una cabeza . De lo que Kaito puede decir es que es un delicuente y no alguién que quiere ensuciar con ... bueno ... si no eres más que un estudiante normal .

Uno de los estudiantes gritó el nombre del delicuente `` ¡ Araya , no hagas nada de lo que te puedas arrenpetir ¡ ´´ Pero el delicuente optó por ignorar el comentarió de su amigo y optó por cargar contra Kaito al tratar de darle un puñetazo a Kaito . Los estudiantes de su alrededor , incluso el ángel caído disfrazado comenzó a entrar en pánico de no querer que Kaito Otsutsuki se lastimasé .

Kaito sin embargo mantuvo la calma y se quedó a la espera de Araya para cargar en él con su izquierdo cerrado y puso su mano derecha en el bolsillo . Esta acción causó Araya se enojará aún más y dejar de notar que Kaito se retorcía la mano izquierda .

Araya tiró un puñetazo recto con la izquierda a la cara de Kaito solamente para descubrir que Kaito esquivo con mucha facilidad su golpe simplemente inclinando un poco la cabeza . Kaito se adelantó y se colóco como si estuviera de pie junto a Araya . Haciendo uso de su pierna hacia atras para hacer un golpe rápido en el pie de Araya haciendo que el delicuente perdiera el equilibrió y cayerá así al revés . Siguiendo el impulso de Araya , Kaito palmeo la cara de Araya y empujó la cabeza de Araya al suelo . * THUD *

Todo lo que pasó y terminó tan rápidamente con solamente un sonido de algo golpeando el suelo . Todo el mundo , incluyendo el ángel caído tenía los ojos muy abiertos porque no pidían creer que el nuevo estudiante acabará de vencer a uno de los más problemáticos estudiantes de la Academía Kuoh , aunque claro si Kaito fuera un estudiante normal sería otro resultado .

Kaito entonces dijo algo friamente mientras dejaba de lado la cara de Araya `` No es agradable el llamar a una dama una cosa , por favor muestra un poco de respecto hacía las mujeres , Araya-san ´´ Araya sacó su rabia e inconscientemente , su cuerpo empezó a temblar después de experimentar las cosas más impactantes sucedido en su vida . Rapidamente se levantó y gritó : `` ¡ L-L-Lo siento ! ´´ y comenzó a correr .

```` ¡ I-Increible ! ´´´´ Los estudiantes de la Academía Kuoh elogiaron a Kaito . Aunque ... algunas de las chicas se desmayaron después de ver lo que su nuevo principe de Kuoh acaba de hacer .

Kaito optó por ignorar los vítores y caminó hacía el ángel caído que parecía estar atrofiado de lo que acaba de suceder .

`` Hey ´´ * Empuje * Kaito llamó al angel caído mientras metía suavemente el dedo índice en su frente .

`` ¿ Eh ? ´´ el ángel caído salío de su conmoción y comenzó a negar con la cabeza .

`` ¿ Estás bien ? . Espero que no te hayan asutado ese estupido gorila . Perdoname po lo que has tenido oir la palabra grosera que acaba de decir a ti ´´ dijo Kaito mientras le daba una sonrisa triste .

Él ángel caído se sonrojó y negó con la cabeza y habló `` Está bien . No te preocupes estoy bien ´´ .

Kaito luego miró a ella y le dijo una broma : `` Por cierto , no me has dicho tu nombre todavía . No puedo salir con alguién sin saber su nombre ´´ .

El ángel caído se sonrojó aún más : `` M-Mi nombre es Amano Yuuma , es un placer conocerte Kaito-kun ´´ . Lo dijo con un sonrisa .

Kaito luego sonrió tímidamente y dijó : `` Encantado de conocerte Yuuma . Si esta bien para ti , tal vez podamos tener nuestra primera cita el domingo ´´ .

La expresión facial de Yuuma se ilumina cuando oyó que acababa de decir Kaito y ella le respondió asintiendo con la cabeza .

`` Entonces nos veremos el domingo Yuuma ´´ .

`` ¡ Esta bien ! ¡ Nos vemos prontó Kaito-kun ! ´´ dijo Yuuma saludando con la mano alegremente mientras la distancía entre ellos comenzó a aumentar .

**( En el camino principal hacia atras ) **

` Ahora ... está bien que ella es una muy buena actriz o ella estuvo muy feliz cuando le dije que nos veremos el domingo . Aunque , su segunda y tercera vez que se sonrojó eran de verdad y no eran de mentira ´pensó Kaito en su mente en lo que acaba de pasar allí atras mientras caminaba de regreso a su apartamento .

**( Creo que ella estaba muy emocionada y su opinión sobre que puede haber cambiado después de ver lo que acabas de hacer ) **dijo Ddraig en su mente .

**[ Quien iba a pensar que un Jinchuriki obtendría una cita , enhorabuena Kaito ] **añadío Kurama ante el comentarío de Ddraig .

` Ddraig , Kurama , ¿ de verdad lo creeis ? ´ pregunto en su mente a su bijuu y al espiritu de su Sacred Gear y obtuvo una respuesta cuando ambos asintierón con la cabeza . `` Pero aun así ... no puedo darme el lujo de bajar la guardia ´´ .

**( En eso tienes razón ) **dijo Ddraig añadiendo ante el comentarío de Kaito .

**[ Bueno incluso si quisieras no podrias ya que eres un Shinobi , te han entrenado para estar atento en cualquier momento ] **dijo Kurama añadiendo su propía opinión.

` Lo se Kurama tienes razón ´ pensó Kaito en su mente coincidiendo con el comentarío de bijuu .

Kaito se detuvo un momento de repente trato de recordar algo ... Kaito sentía que había olvidado algo muy importante .

**( Por cierto socio , ¿ no crees que se te olvida algo ) **dijo Ddraig en su mente .

` ¿ Hm ? ¿ Qué es ? ´ pensó Kaito no entendiendo a lo que se refería Ddraig .

**[ Tonto , ¿ se puede saber dondé esta Asia ? ] **dijo Kurama molesto por no saber a lo que se refería su Jinchuriki .

`` ¡ Mierda ! ¡ Me olvide de Asia ! ´´ dijo Kaito gritando y comenzó a correr de nuevo hacía la Academía Kuoh lo más rapido que podía al mismo tiempo que tenía aún dragó y aún bijuu riendose dentro de su cabeza .

**( En la Academia Kuoh ) **

Una chica con el pelo rubio largo estaba parada en la puerta de la entrada de la academia completamente sola con unas lagrimas en los ojos y una mueca en su cara . La chica dijo entonces con un tono debil y ligeramente enojado `` Kaito-san ... ´´ .

**Aqui tienen otro capitulo de el grimorio de los seis caminos oh yeah . **

**Gracias y comentad . **


	3. Chapter 3

**Hola a todos los lectores aqui vuestro querido Kurama09 con otro capitulo de El Grimorio De Los 6 Caminos . Espero que a todo el mundo le este gustando mi fanfiction así como los otros dos que prometo continuar con ellos no me olvidado de ellos que cuando yo comienzo lo termino , o lo intento . **

**Otra cosa no soy dueño de high school dxd , naruto o/u elementos de otros animes . **

**Gracias y disfrutad . **

**Capitulo 3 **

**( En el apartamente de Kaito - En la habitación de Asia ) **

`` Lo siento Asia por no haberte esperado en la puerta de la escuela , de verdad ... ´´ dijo Kaito que esta actualmente sentado en posición seiza disculpandose con Asia que aún en el presente tiene los ojos llenos de lagrimas , haciendo pucheros y enojado con Kaito por haberla olvidado en la puerta de la escuela .

` Aunque sé que ella aún está enojada , es muy difícil no reirse de ella con su expresión facial que tiene ahora mismo . No puedo ponerme serio si su cara sigue así de enojada ... ´ pensó Kaito para si mismo mientras que el pelo le cubria su ojo izquierdo y con su cuerpo temblando , debido a que el esta tratando de suprimir su risa .

**[ Concentrate hombre ahora no es momento para fijarse en la cara de Asia ] **dijo Kurama mientras regañaba a su Jinchuriki en su mente .

**( Eso es cierto compañero , los hombres si la fastidian tienen que ser responsables de sus actos ) **dijo Ddraig en su mente diciendo eso con orgullo .

` Lo se tengo que hacerme responsable ´ dijo Kaito coincidiendo con Ddraig .

Los ojos de Kaito , más bien su ojo izquierdo , se lleno de esperanza cuando Asia empezó a hablar `` Y-Yo perdonaré a Kaito-san si me prometes una cosa ... ´´ .

`` Lo que sea , ¿ qué es Asia ? ´´ preguntó Kaito rapidamente sin ningún tipo de pausa .

`` Umm ... ¿ p-puedo dormir con Kaito-san esta noche ? ´´ dijo Asia con un claro sonrojo en sus mejillas .

Kaito abrió su ojo cuando escucho la que Asia acababa de decir , pero claro se lo había prometido y el siempre cumple con sus palabras .

`` Lo único que quieres es que te mime un poco , ¿ no es asi Asia ? ´´ dijo Kaito con una sonrisa burlona a lo que hizo que Asia se sonrojará mucho en sus mejillas .

Kaito simplemente se rio de su expresión y decidió levantarse y acarició suavamente su cabeza `` Está bien , puedes dormir conmigo esta noche ´´ respondió Kaito con una sonrisa en su rostro .

La cara de Asia se lleno de estrellas y alegría al oír su deseo se hizo realidad .

**( En el tiempo de la cena ) **

Kaito estaba sentado en el comedor con Asia en el lado opuesto . Kaito pensó que debía decirle sobre lo que pasó en la puerta de la escuela mientras que Kaito lo estaba esperando .

Kaito luego de tomar una decisión dejó sus palillos en la mesa y djo con un tono con una ligera seriedad en su rostro .

`` Asia , un ángel caído llegó a la entrada de la escuela hoy . Parece ser que su alias es Amano Yuuma ´´ dijo Kaito a Asia .

`` !? ´´ los ojos de Asia se sorprendieron cuando se enteró de lo que Kaito le acaba de decir .

`` Ella estaba disfrazada de un estudiante de otra escuela . Descubrí su presencia mientras me observaba oculta entre los arboles , su fuerza estaba en un lugar de alrededor de un nivel medio de ángel caído ´´ dijo Kaito con un tono analitico serio a Asia .

Asia entonces preocupada decidio preguntarle `` ¿ Q-Qué es lo que quiere de ti Kaito-san ? ¿ Es posible que ella sabe que eres el portador del Boosted Gear ? ¿ O que tienes a Kurama-san dentro de tí ? ¿ O quizás quieren robarte el Grimorio ? , estoy segura de que con los sellos que te pusistes no deberían debilitarse , estoy preocupada Kaito-san ´´ este último comentario que dijo Asia con una cara enorme de preocupación .

**( No te preocupes Asia , ninguno de los sellos se ha debilitado , si esa ángel caída quiere conseguirme a mi , o a Kurama o el Grimorio van a tener que sudar mucho para conseguirlos , ya que mi compañero no es alguién facil de derrotar ) **dijo Ddraig con un orgullo de su portador .

**[ En eso coincido con Ddraig he conocido a Kaito antes que él y se que Kaito no es para nada debil es fuerte ] **dijo Kurama con un gran tono de confianza de su Jinchuriki .

`` Muchas gracias a los dos por confiar en mi ´´ dijo Kaito con alegría de saber que uno de sus muchos amigos que él tenia confiaban en él .

Después de escuchar lo que habían dicho Ddraig y Kurama , Asia se relajo un poco a sí misma * Ufffff * .

`` Eh ... Asia hay una cosa más que no te he dicho ... Ella me ha invitado a salir en una cita y le respondí que si ... vamos ha salir el domingo ´´ dijo Kaito esperando una cosa viniendo de Asia .

`` ¡¿ Ehhhhhhhh ? ! ´´ dijo Asia abriendo mucho los ojos y se sentó `` C-C-C-C-C-C-C-C-C ´´ Asia intentaba decir algo . Pero las palabras no le salian de la boca . Sus ojos comenzarón a tener forma de remolino .

` Vaya , parece ser que le he dicho algo que de seguro la ha sacado de si ´ pensó Kaito en su mente y decidio tratar de encontrar una manera de calmar a Asia `` ¡ Asia calmate ! ¡ No estamos saliendo en realidad ! Solamente tengo que averiguar lo que estan tramando y haciendo ´´ .

**( En la habitación de Kaito ) **

` Lo bueno es que el malentendido se ha terminado y concluido ´ pensó Kaito en su mente mientras estaba acostado en su cama de matrimonio poniendo sus manos detrás de su cabeza , mientras que solamente llevaba mangas y pantalones para dormir .

**( Pobre de Asia eso de la cita de seguro ha sido un gran golpe para ella , menos mal que el malentendido se ha resulto , ¿ no crees compañero ? ) **dijo Ddraig en su mente comentando un poco la acción de Asia .

` Si la verdad es que si se ha sorprendido ´ dijo Kaito en su mente coincidiendo con Ddraig .

` La escuela se suponía que era territorío pertenece a los demonios , así que ¿ por qué no hicieron nada cuando se me acerco Yuuma ? ¿ Es por qué no quieren derramamientos de sangres innecesarios y causar otra guerra ? ¿ O tal vez es por orden de Azazel el vigilarme ? ´ pensó Kaito en su mente miles de posibilidades por la cual un ángel caído se le acercarse tanto .

Kaito se fue de sus pensamientos profundos cuando sintió que alguién se acerco más y cada vez más a él y envolvió sus manos alrededor de su cuerpo .

Observo al ver que era Asia con un pijama normal para dormir con la pierna izquierda con una sonrisa en su rostro mientras estaba abrazando a Kaito `` Uwaaaa ... Kaito ... -san ´´ dijo Kaito su nombre mientras se acurrucaba más cerca del pecho del joven ninja .

Kaito abrió los ojos al oir su nombre ya que estaba siendo llamado por Asia mientras dormia , ante esos actos Kaito sonrió al ver a su linda hermana pequeña que estaba durmiendo pacíficamente .

` Te lo prometo Asia te protegere siempre y estaremos juntos , ya lo verás , incluso si esa organización que hizo que abandonará mi villa , tanto yo y mi hermano , me levantaré siempre y te protegere ´ pensó Kaito en su mente con una gran determinación sin duda alguna .

**[ Si ese momento llega no dudes en pedir mi fuerza , o mejor dicho no dudes en pedirnos a mi o a Ddraig fuerza y poder , entendiste Kaito ] **dijo Kurama en su mente añadiendo su opinión ante el comentarío que ha dicho Kaito .

**( Eso es cierto no dudes en pedirnos nuestra fuerza compañero ) **añadio Ddraig en su mente coincidiendo con el comentarío de Kurama .

` Muchas gracias , a los dos ´ dijo Kaito en su mente mientras derramaba una lagrima de felicidad en su ojo derecho , y más pronto de lo que Kaito pensaba en el momento se derrumbó dormiendose con Asia a su lado .

**( En la escuela de segundo Año ) **

`` Hummmmm - Hummmmmm-Hummmmmm ´´ Asia estaba tarareando con mucha alegría en su asiento mientras ella estaba sacando su caja del almuerzo de su mochila . Actualmente se encuentra sentada acompañada con algunas compañeras de clase y algunos compañeros de clase . Inicialmente , ella queria sentarse con Kaito , pero después de recordar que Kaito le dijo que quería hacer nuevos amigos para variar , en vez de conseguir más enemigos . Pero Asia se sentía un poco decepcionada el no poder almorzar con Kaito .

`` Hoh Asia , pareces estar de buen humor , ¿ te ha ocurrido algo bueno esta mañana ? ´´ dijo una chica de cabello castaño que llevaba gafas con su pelo que esta atado en forma de trenzas que cuelgan en ambos hombros .

`` Ah Kiryu-san . Sí , estoy muy feliz hoy ´´ respondió Asia con una sonrisa en su rostro a su nueva amiga felizmente .

`` ¿ Ha ocurrido al bueno , a que si Asia ? ´´ preguntó Kiryu con una sonrisa pícara en su rostro .

Kaito que estaba sentado actualmente junto con Asia , estaba disfrutando de beber el te que Asia ha hecho después de haber terminado su lonchera extra grande . Bueno al ser un mitad dragón significa tener un apetito alto , ¿ no ? . Actualmente se encuentra involutariamente escuchando a medias y a escondidas las conversaciones de las chicas . Tampoco es que se le pueda culpar por tener unos oidos superdesarrolados de un dragón . Sin embargo Kaito no le presta mucha atención a sus conversaciones ya que solamente estan hablando de cosas de chicas .

`` No creo que lo pueda decir ... ´´ dijo Asia mientras dirigía su mirada hacía abajo con un pequeña sonrisa en su rostro y un rubor rosado en tus mejillas .

`` Ara , Asia ¿ no lo sabias ? . En Japón no se le puede guardar secretos a sus amigos ´´ dijo Kiryu a Asia intentando hacer que Asia lo dijera .

Tanto Kaito como Asia abrieron los ojos , en el caso de Kaito su ojo izquierdo , tras escuchar el comentarío que ha dicho Kiryu .

El primer pensamiento fue de Kaito : ` Que yo recuerde no hay ninguna regla tonta en Japón . ¿ Estará tratando de engañar a Asia ? ´ .

Y como no más tarde era imposible ... Asia era demasiado inocente `` ¿ Eh ? ¿ Es eso cierto Kiryu-san ? ´´ preguntó Asia a Kiryu además a sus otros compañeros que todos y cada uno de ellos asintieron con la cabeza y esperaban la respuesta y el porque Asia estaba muy feliz .

Kaito empezó a sudar por la cabeza mientras continuaba bebiendo té , haciendo todo lo posible en su mente para mantener la calma . Confiaba en que se tratase de otras cosas que hicieron que Asia etuviese feliz y no lo que había sucedido la noche anterior . El se mantenía tranquilo hasta que ...

`` Ano ... bueno ... Kaito-san me permitió dormir con él ayer por la noche ... ´´ dijo Asia mientras que colocaba sus manos en las mejillas con el fin de ocultar el sonrojó en sus mejillas .

`` ¡ Puuuuuuuuuuuuuuu - ! ´´ `` Augh ... augh ... augh ´´ todo el mundo en la clase acaba de escupir lo que bebian y tosiendo tras eschucar lo que acaba de decir Asia y dirigiendo sus miradas a Kaito .

Los compañeros no eran los únicos que habían escupido su bebidas , también Kaito se había sorprendido de lo que había dicho Asia de el porque tenía que haberlo dicho .

`` ¡¿ EHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH ?! ´´ .

Las compañeras de clase se sonrojarón mientras tenían unos brillos en sus ojos . ` ¿ Por qué parecen estar felices e interesadas por lo que acaba de decir Asia ? ´ penso Kaito mientras sudaba sin parar en la cabeza cuando veia a sus compañeras . Sin embargo los compañeros de clase ... no estaban ... como decirlos ... no muy felices ... ya que veían a Kaito con ojos llenos de rabia , pero sobre todo de puros celos .

` Porque creo que esto está empezando como el primer dia de nuevo ... ´ gruño Kaito en su mente mientras trataba de recuperar el aliento `` ¡ T-Tengo una muy buena explicación para esto ! ¡ Es un malentendido ! ´´ dijo Kaito con un tono de pánico y con una cara azul mientras esta tratando de defenderse .

`` Asia . Yo no sabia que tuvieras a Otsutsuki-kun tan mimado ´´ dijo Kiryu con una sonrisa pícara en su rostro .

Kiryu decidio añadir más leña al fuego para culminar la jugada y provocar más a sus compañeros de clase . Kaito se dio cuenta de que sus compañeros desprendían un aura más oscura y lloraban lagrimas de celos , cuando Kaito se dio cuenta de eso sabía que no podía permanecer en la clase por más tiempo y empezó a escapar de los estudiantes masculinos mientras les gritaba `` ¡ Os estoy diciendo que es un malentendido ! ´´ .

**( En algún lugar de la Academía Kuoh ) **

`` Parece que de alguna manera me las he arreglado para poder quitarmelos de encima ´´ dijo a si mismo Kaito cuando sintió alivio de que no había nadie cerca .

**( De seguro mi compañero huye mi facilmente por unos simples humanos ) **dijo Ddraig en su mente para criticar , por asi decirlo a Kaito .

**[ Por una vez coincido con Ddraig es una verguenza que mi Jinchuriki huya a si sin más ] **añadio Kurama criticando también a Kaito .

` Que quereis que luche y los mate sin querer ´ dijo Kaito en su mente criticando tanto a Kurama y a Ddraig .

Fue entonces cuando una presencia no muy lejos de él ` Demonios ... siento dos de ellos ´ dijo Kaito en su mente y caminó hacia donde sentía a esos demonios .

**( Fuera cerca de el Club de Investigación de lo Oculto ) **

Kaito llegó delante de la vieja escuela `` De seguro esta escuela es muy grande , para tener otra escuela construida dentro aquí ´´ dijo Kaito para si mismo mientras tanto se preguntaba `` ¿ Así que este el lugar en donde normalmente se reunen ? ´´ Kaito en el primer dia de clase sabía que había un total de 12 demonios dentro de esta escuela , pero en realidad nunca ha conocido a ninguno de los doce . Sabia que dentro de los doce dos de ellos destacaban , ya que tenian un nivel de clase superior . No es que se encuentre preocupado , Kaito sabía que podía manejar a un demonio de clase alta facilmente ... si solamente libera unos cuantos sellos que el mismo se puso ... En su nivel actual , sabia que tenia que poner mucho esfuerzo para poder derrotarlos . Un solo demonio de clase alta no es un reto fácil para él , pero ya si son dos demonios de clase alta , ya no se sentía muy seguro de si mismo .

* Creeeeeeeeeeakkkkkkkkkkk * Kaito escucho el sonido de unas viejas ventanas abriendóse en el segundo piso de la vieja escuela , Kaito alzó la vista y solamente sintiendose asombrado cuando vio una mujer joven con el pelo largo de color carmesi con la piel clara , ojos azules-verdes y una figura rolliza .

` Wow ... que guapa es ´ pensó Kaito cuando vio a la muchacha e insconscientemente Kaito tenía las mejillas sonrojadas .

`` !? ´´ la chica de pelo carmesí miró desde la ventana cuando se dio cuenta de que alguién estaba allí . Los ojos de la chica se abrieron cuando se enteró de quien era el muchacho `` ¡ Es él ! Es unos de los nuevos estudiantes que llamó mi atención ´´ dijo la chica carmesí se quitó rápidamente a sí misma de su posición actual .

Kaito ante la acción del demonio levantó la ceja `` ¿ Eh ? Yo no sabía que un demonio podia ser tímido . Bueno , por lo menos tuve la oportunidad de ver su cara ´´ dijo Kaito con una cara de asombró luego comenzó a darse la vuelta y se alejó de la vieja escuela .

`` ¡ E-Espera un momento ! ´´ gritó de repente una voz femenina .

Kaito al escuchar el grito se dio la vuelta solamente para ver a la chica de cabello carmesí que se encontraba de pie justamente en la puerta abierta , la chica se encontraba jadeando ligeramente mientras que una de sus manos se encontraba justamente en el pomo de la puerta .

Kaito se percato de el demonio y se mantuvo en alerta por si acaso las cosas se complican un poco .

`` ¿ Puedo ayudarla ? ´´ dijo Kaito preguntandole a la demonio y él mismo creyo que era un buen comienzo para empezar .

La chica de pelo carmesi luego caminó hacia él lentamente . Kaito se fijo de que ella se encontraba un poco tensa , como si ella no supiera que hacer ante él , ya que parece que Kaito tiene un gran aire de misterio a su alrededor .

`` ¿ Hay algo que pueda hacer por usted , señorita ? ´´ decidió Kaito preguntarle para poder romper así el hielo .

`` Yo-Yo soy Rias Gremory , soy estudiante de tercer año . Yo soy la Presidenta de el Club de Investigación de lo Oculto ´´ dijo Rias introduciendose a si misma , para que supiera quien era .

` ¿ Ha dicho Gremory ? ¿ Uno de los 72 pilares restantes ? Si mal no recuerdo , el clan Gremory es una de las familias más importantes y famosas en la sociedad de los demonios ´ pensó Kaito sabiendo quien era ella al menos en un aspecto .

`` Ah , yo soy Kaito Otsutsuki , un estudiante de segundo año . Es un placer conocerte Gremory-senpai ´´ dijo Kaito inclinando la cabeza con el fin de mostrar un poco de respecto a su senpai , a pesar de que ella era un demonio , sin embargo Kaito no se fijo de que Rias tenía los ojos muy abiertos cuando Kaito se había presentado .

` ¿ Acaba de decir Otsutsuki ? Pero ese apellido pertenecía a ... ´ pensó Rias mientras lo miraba fijamente , pero decidío cambiar su expresión .

Rias se rió ligeramente mientras observaba como Kaito se había presentando . Luego trató de dar un empujecito y decidió decir algo `` No hace falta que seas tan formal . Solamente me puedes llamar Rias si lo prefieres . Además , ¿ está bien que llame Kaito ? ´´ .

Kaito sonrió y le contesto sin pensarselo dos veces , como casí siempre lo hacía , en algunos casos , `` Claro no me importa en absoluto , sería un gran honor que me llamase por mi nombre Rias-senpai ´´ .

`` Gracias Kaito , pero solamente llamame Rias ´´ dijo Rias agradeciendole a Kaito ya que él acababa de hacer facilmente unos de sus deseos se acababa de hacerse realidad y al mismo tiempo lo corrigió .

`` Jajajajajaja , me encantaría llamarla por su nombre , pero tengo que dejar de hacer que todos y cada unos de los chicos de la academía Kuoh se conviertan en mis enemigos . Solamente tener como enemigos en mi clase ya es suficiente difícil manejarlos ´´ dijo Kaito pero notó que Rias se entristeció al oir lo que acababa de decir Kaito , sin embargo Kaito lo notó facilmente `` ... Pero , tal vez no te importe ... que te pueda llamar Rias-san , ¿ no ? ´´ .

El rostro de Rias se iluminó de inmediato y asintió con una gran cara de felicidad con la cabeza `` S-Si , eso está bien para mí ´´ .

`` ¿ Buchou ? ¿ Por qué estas hablando fuera del la escuela del club ? ´´ dijo una voz femenina desconocida .

`` !? ´´ Tanto Kaito como Rias se dieron la vuelta a la vieja escuela , para que Rias no se había girado para ver quien era , ya que sabía quien era , sin embargo Kaito si que queria saber de quien era esa voz y se dio la vuelta . Solamente observo a otra joven con una figura rolliza que parece estar en la misma edad que Rias con un pelo muy largo de color negro y ojos de color violetas . Su cabello estaba atado con una cinta naranja formando una cola de caballo .

`` Ah , Akeno , eres tu , no es nada solamente acababa de salir a charlar con Kaito ´´ dijo Rias a Akeno mientras señalaba con la mano a Kaito .

Akeno levantó una ceja mientras caminaba hacia Rias y observo al chico de pelo castaño con un parche en su ojo derecho y uns guantes sin dedos . ` Este es el chico que Rias dijo en el de mantener un ojo ¿ Por qué está aquí ? ´ .

Akeno saludó a Kaito con un sonrisa y una elegante reverencía `` Encantada de conocerte , soy Akeno Himejima , estudiante de tercer año y vicepresidenta del Club de investigación de lo oculto ´´ .

Kaito se inclinó en respuesta y decidió presentarse otra vez al un nuevo senpai `` Yo soy Kaito Otsutsuki , estudiante de segundo año . Todavía soy nuevo aquí , así que por favor espero que cuide de mí , Himejima-senpai ´´.

`` Ara ara , un kouhai tan educado . Pero puedes solamente llamarme Akeno , yo no necesitó formalidades y , ¿ esta bien que te pueda llamar Kaito-kun ? ´´ preguntó la chica conocida como Akeno a Kaito .

`` Claro no me importa Akeno-san ´´ dijo Kaito con una sonrisa en su rostro después de darse cuenta de que había cometido el mismo error que con Rias que le pidiera que lo llamará por su nombre , pero entonces Kaito notó algo en ella que le resultaba familiar ` Tengo la sensación de una presencía de un demonio y Angel Caido en ella ... ¿ Será un hibrido como yo , Akeno-san ? ´ .

Luego Kaito volvió la cabeza para ver cuandó sintió y olió a dos personas que se acercaban por detrás de él .

`` Buchou , estamos de vuelta ´´ dijo una voz suave viniendo de un joven apuesto con el pelo de color rubio y corto , con ojos grises con un lunar debajo de el ojo izquierdo llamando a Rias . De pie junto a el joven rubio se encuentra una chica de alrededor de unos 15 años de edad , con el pelo de color blanco y ojos de color avellana . Su cabello tenía dos flequillos largos que van más alla de su hombro y varios flequillos sueltos que van colgando sobre su frente . Ella tiene una pinza en forma de gato negro en ambos lados de su pelo .

`` Yuuto , Koneko , bienvenidos de nuevo , ¿ han terminado de comer su almuerzo ? ´´ dijo Rias mientras sonreía y saludaban a ambos .

`` Kaito , el nombre de este chico es Kiba Yuuto , estudiante de segundo año al igual que tu y ella es Koneko Toujou , estudiante de primer año . Son los únicos miembros del Club de Investigación de lo Oculto ´´ .

` Ellos deben ser parte de su nobleza asi que entonces ... Solamente cuenta con 4 de ellos en total , ¿ eh ? ´ pensó Kaito dentro de su mente .

**[ El nombre de Kiba te trae recuerdos no es así Kaito de tu amigo de la hoja del clan Inuzuka ] **comentó Kurama con Kaito dentro de su mente .

` Si me he acrodado de Kiba , que recuerdos me trae , espero que nos podamos volver a ver ´ dijo Kaito en su mente recordando su vida antes de abandonar la Villa Oculta de la Hoja .

Kaito sonrió y se inclinó y se presentó de nuevo `` Hola , yo soy Kaito Otsutsuki , estudiante de segundo año ´´ .

Koneko solamente asintió con la cabeza mientras Kiba se inclinó en responder , con una encantadora sonrisa en su rostro y dijo : `` Es bueno conocer al nuevo principe de la Academía Kuoh ´´ .

`` Jajajajajajaja , lo mismo digo . Es agradable conocer al autenticó principe de la Academía Kuoh . Odio decir esto , pero ese título solamente me ha causado problemas hasta el momento ´´ dijo Kaito mientras se reia y se rascaba la parte superior de la cabeza .

Parece que todo iba estupedamente hasta que Koneko decidió preguntarle algo que sorprendió a todo el mundo .

`` ¿ ... Qué eres ? ´´ .

`` !? ´´ Kaito abrió mucho su ojo izquierdo al escuchar la pregunta de Koneko .

Rias , Akeno y Kiba cambiaron sus expresiones relajadas a unas expresiones confusas . Fue entonces cuando Rias decidió preguntarle `` ¿ Qué quieres decir Koneko ? ´´ .

`` Se siente diferentes que el resto de la escuela ... ´´ que fue todo lo que dijo Koneko .

` Por ellos ... ¿ quiere decir humano ? ´ pensó Rias dentro de su mente .

La expresión facial de Rias se convirtió en una expresión un poco más serio `` Koneko , ¿ qué entiendes por sentirse alguién diferente ? ´´ .

`` ... ´´ Koneko no dijo nada por un rato , hasta que decidió hablar . `` Hay algo en él ... que le hace diferente al resto de los estudiantes ... yo no puedo decir ... lo que es ... ´´ dijo Koneko terminando la frase con el ceño un poco fruncido .

`` Así que hay algo especial en él ... ´´ dijo Rias para si misma mientras que se colocaba la mano debajo de la barbilla . `` De todos modos , gracias Koneko . Gracias a ti , Koneko , hemos aprendido algo nuevo hoy ´´ dijo Rias y Koneko asintió con la cabeza en respuesta .

`` ¿ Kaito-san ? ´´ una voz gritó a lo lejos haciendo que todo el mundo giraba a la dirección de donde provenía la voz .

`` ¡¿ Asia ?! ¡¿ Qué estas haciendo aquí ?! ´´ gritó Kaito escandalosamente ` ¡ Mierda ! ¡ De verdad no es el mejor momento ! ´ pensó Kaito en su mente .

`` Yo- Yo vine a ver si estabas bien o no estaba preocupada ... ´´ respndió Asia sin entender la situación .

`` Kaito ... lo siento ... pero tengo que comprobar algo , por eso tengo que hacer esto ... ¡ Yuuto ! ´´ dijo Rias mientras mostraba una expresión culpable por un segundo antes de que ella ordenará algo a Kiba .

En ese momento un sello mágico fue formado bajo los pies de Kiba y produjo una espada europea y se dirige hacía Asia a un gran velocidad .

` ¡ Maldición ! ´ pensó Kaito mientras abria su ojo izquierdo mientras gritaba : `` ¡ NO ! ´´.

Como Kiba ignoró el grito dado por Kaito y trajo su espada en dirección a Asia , que cerró los ojos con fuerza después de ver de como la espada se balaceo en dirección a ella .

* Clink *

Lo que sorprende a todo el mundo es que la espada de Kiba nunca llego y toco a Asia y la más sorpresa de todo el mundo fue lo que vieron una segunda espada ( N/A : La espada de Sasuke o sea Chokuto es que me encanta ) deteniendo la espada de Kiba y esa persona que sostenía la segunda espada era Kaito sonteniendo su espada con su mano derecha mientras que en la izquierda tenía un rollo de color rojo que le salia humo .

`` ¡ Yo creo que es suficiente ! ´´ dijo Kaito mientras fruncio el ceño a Kiba y forcegeo con él y sus espadas , sin embargo Kiba notó algo en su espalda y abrió los ojos , y no solamente el abrió los ojos si no también sus compañeros , ya que observaron a un segundo Kaito detrás de Kiba mientras sostenía un cuchillo Kunai ninja apuntando a la espalda de Kiba .

```` !? ´´´´ Todos los demonios abrieron los ojos y observaron como la espada de Kaito cortaba todo el filo de la espada de Kiba , notarón un poco que el filo de la espada era un poco de color azul , Kiba también tenía los ojos muy abiertos y al mismo tiempo asustado de ver como acaban de cortar su espada sin ningún tipo de esfuerzo .

`` Rias-san ... estas tentando a la suerte , ¿ no crees que arriesgas la vida de tu compañeros ? ´´ dijo Kaito con un tono algo frio con los iris de su ojo izquierdo afilandose y liberando una aura sofocante de un gran instinto asesino que hace que todo el mundo retroceriera un poco y se estremeciera , entonces se escucho un poof y el otro Kaito que estaba de detras de Kiba se había esfumado .

`` Yo - Kaito-san ... estoy bien ... él nunca tenía la intención de hacerme daño ... está bien ´´ dijo Asia con lagrimas en los ojos , pero seguía sonriendo .

`` Yo-Yo lo siento Kaito ... acaba de despertar mi curiosidad respecto a tí ... ´´ dijo Rias mientras se disculpaba con una expresión de culpabilidad en su rostro .

`` ¿ No conoces el dicho de que , la curiosidad mató al gato ? ´´ dijo Kaito respondiendo con un poco de frialdad en su tono , lo que provocó que Rias se estremeciera un poco .

`` De verdad lo siento mucho ... ´´ dijo Rias mientras se disculpaba de nuevo mientras inclinaba la cabeza hacía abajo , lo que sorprende a sus siervos pero no dudarón y siguieron su ejemplo después de la acción de su amo y se inclinarón ante Kaito y Asia .

``!? ´´ los ojos de Asia y Kaito , en este caso su ojo izquierdo ya que el derecho tenía puesto el parche en su ojo derecho , sin embargo Kaito no se encontraba comodo .

`` ¡ P-Por favor , levantad la cabeza ! Si a Asia no le importa entonces está bien por mí . Ahora usted hizo que yo pareciera como si yo fuera el malo aquí ´´ dijo Kaito sonrojado y tartamudeando .

Todo el mundo se rió después de ver como reaccionó Kaito la atmosferá parece ser que cambió a un ambiente mucho mejor que antes .

* DING DONG *

`` La hora del descanso ha terminado . Es bueno finalmente ustedes dos , Kaito y ... Asia , ¿ no ? ´´ dijo Rias y sonrió al ver que ambos se estaban retirando . Rias se inclino de nuevo ligeramente .

`` S-Si , usted también ´´ dijo Asia mientras se inclinaba ante Rias también .

Pero entonces Rias dirigió su mirada a Kaito y lo miraba con ojos de intriga , ` Kaito no serás descendiente de ese hombre ´ .

`` ¿ Sucede algo Buchou ? Parece un poco distraida ´´ dijo Akeno mientras le preguntaba a Rias un poco preocupada .

`` Chicos creo que Kaito desciende de alguién bastante poderoso ´´ dijo Rias con una sonrisa en su rostro , lo que provoco que todos tuvieran los ojos muy abiertos .

`` Ara ara , ¿ puede ser Buchou que tenga un ojo en Kaito-kun ? , sin embargo su apellido Otsutsuki , si que es un poco raro ´´ dijo Akeno con su tipica sonrisa en su rostro .

**( En el baño del apartamento de Kaito ) **

Kaito se encontraba actualmente quitandose el uniforme de la academia Kuoh con el fin de tomar una ducha , eso también incluyendo su parche y sus guantes , cuando se quitó su uniforme de la escuela , se miro a si mismo en el reflejo en el espejo , se dio a si mismo una sonrisa triste cuando vio todos los visibles . Tenia un sello en forma de espiral con unas letras raras justamente en su estomago ( N/A : El sello del cuarto Hokage ) , tenía también unos rectangulos negros alrededor de su cuerpo que se cruzaban perpendicularmente justamente en el centro de su cuerpo ( N/A : La forma de este sello se lo he sacado de la quinta pelicula de naruto la prisión de sangre , el sello igneo que le colocan a naruto en la prisión ) y en la espalda tenía como grabado en su propio cuerpo el legendario Grimorio tal y como se describia ( N/A : En tal caso como yo había descrito anteriormente ) .

Estos eran los sellos que Kaito se había puesto a si mismo para poder suprimir su poder , asi como el de Ddraig , el de Kurama y el del Grimorio para que nada sobrenatural u algo peor sea capaz de detectarlo facilmente . Se siente triste cada vez que veía todos esos sellos , porque sabía que no podía actuar a sus anchas . Esa es una supuesta maldición de ser un dragón , porque los dragones buscaban la libertad .

**[ No permitas que todos esos sellos sean un problema para ti Kaito , algún dia de seguro te los quitaras , lo se y porque además lo intuyo , eres descediente de Rikudo Sennin , no eres un ser malvado , no lo olvides ] **dijo Kurama con un tono tranquilizador con tal de animar un poco a Kaito .

` Lo se Kurama , pero al mismo tiempo me pregunto si de verdad podre relajarme algún dia ´ dijo Kaito en su mente mientras hablaba con Kurama .

**( ¿ Que estas diciendo , compañero ? , tu siempre te has adaptado a todo dilema que se te haya cruzado y lo has sabido afrontar , ahora no me vengas con tonterias , no lo olvides eres el Sekiryuutei , además de ser descendiente de el ninja más fuerte del mundo y ser el Jinchuriki del bijuu más fuerte y además de ser el portador de el legendario Grimorio de los 6 caminos ) **dijo Ddraig en la mente de Kaito con la intención de animarlo y que no se viniese abajo .

**[ En eso coincido con Ddraig , nosotros y lo sabes tu que confiamos en tí ] **dijo Kurama apoyando al dragon rojo .

` Gracias a los dos de verdad ´ dijo Kaito en su mente dandoles las gracias a los dos .

`` ¿K-Kaito-san ? ´´ Kaito abrio los ojos y se dio la vuelta y observo que Asia estaba entrando a la bañera .

`` ¡ A-A-Asia ! ¡¿ Qué estas haciendo aquí ?! ´´ dijo Kaito sonrojandose fuertemente cuando vio a Asia también estaba con las mejillas rojas mientras que estaba en el baño y no llevaba nada en absoluto .

`` Esto ... Kiryuu-san me dijo que la gente en Japón tiene que seguir una regla en el que la gente se baña uno con el otro ... ´´ dijo Asia timidamente .

`` ... ´´ ` ¡ Maldita sea esa dichosa mujer pervertida ! Siempre tomando ventaja en Asia ya que es inocente y darle información erronea ´ pensó Kaito en su mente y maldijo a Kiryuu .

`` Asia creo que esa reglla solamente se aplica a personas del mismo género ... y no al revés ... ´´ dijo Kaito a Asia con un nerviosismo y lo hace todo lo posible para poder evitar darse la vuelta .

`` ¿ Eh ? O-Oh ... ya veo ... ´´ dijo Asia como si estuviera un poco decepcionada . Peró tomó todo su coraje y dijo `` P-Pero , ¿ puedo bañarme con Kaito-san ? Y-Yo tengo que pagar a Kaito-san de nuevo por causarle problemas en la escuela ... ¡ Además también quiero animar a Kaito-san ! Y-Yo me di cuenta de que Kaito-san se había puesto muy triste cada vez que ve los sellos ... ¡ Y-Yo voy hacer todo lo necesario para hacer que Kaito-san sea feliz ! ´´ dijo Asia audazmente hablando de sus sentimmientos que había hecho que Kaito se encontrase rojo como un tomate .

`` Suspiro -´´ `` Así que lo has notado he ... ´´ dijo Kaito soltando un suspiro y daba una sonrisa triste y siguió con un color rojo en sus mejillas `` Entendido Asia ... p-puedes tomar un baño conmigo ... p-pero solamente por hoy entendido , no quiero que la gente piense que soy un pervertido ´´ dijo Kaito mientras su rubor aumentó cuando termino de hablar , todavía no podía afrontar a Asia .

Asia sonrió calidamente ante las palabras de Kaito y dijo : `` Voy a hacer a Kaito-san feliz ´´ .

**( En una Iglesía abandonada ) **

`` Hummm,hummm,hummm ´´

Un cierto ángel caído tarareaba alegremente mientras se mira su armarió para ver que debe llevar puesto en su primera cita .

`` Vaya , vaya . Parece ser que alguién esta de muy buen humor ´´ dijo una mujer alta y pechugona con el pelo de color largo y de color azul marino que obstruía su ojo derecho de color marrón mientras se burlaba de Yuuma .

``¡ C-Callate Kalawarner ! ´´ dijo Yuuma sonrojandosé mientras hablaba con la angel caído de nombre Kalawarner .

`` ¿ Por qué estas siendo tan feliz acerca de salir con un hombre tan aburrido ? Por no decir de que es un mocoso ´´ dijo otro angel caído esta vez hombre de mediana edad de pelo negro corto y ojos de color azul claro oscuro . Lleva puesto una gabardina de color gris palido sobre una camiseta de vestir blanca con un pañuelo a juego , con patalones y zapatos de color negro y con un sombrero de cuero negro .

``É-Él es diferente a esos humanos aburridos Dohnaseek ´´ dijo Yuuma defendiendo a Kaito `` * Murmullo * `` Creo que él es un poco ... lindo e increible ´´ murmuró Yuuma mientras ella era un poco tímida para admitirlo .

`` En realidad es un poco lindo si me preguntan ´´ dijo otra ángel caído mujer con el pelo rubío de estilo en una cola de caballo secundarios con unas cortas coletas gemelas y unos ojos azules . Ella lleva un traje Gothic Lolita , que consistía en un vestido Lolita de color negro con volantes blancos , un lazo negro en la parte delantera y una joya verde inscrustada en el cuello , llevaba unos calcetines blancos hasta los muslos y unos zapatos negros . Ella también tiene un gran lazo negro en la parte superior de su cabello .

La rubia volvió a hablar alegremente `` Raynare , puedo ser tu sustituta si quieres ... ´´ .

`` ¡ No te atrevas Mittelt ! ´´ dijo Yuuma o Raynare frunciendo el ceño por la broma gastada de su amiga .

`` Awwwwwww - alguién no le gusta que le quiten a su novío - ´´ dijo Mittelt bromenado con Raynare haciendo que las mejillas de Raynare se volvieran de color rojo intensó .

Tanto Dohnaseek y Kalawarner sonrieron al ver como Mittelt se burlaba de Raynare .

`` ¡ Caray chicos ! ¡Estoy siguiendo las ordenes de Azazel-sama ! ¡ Mantener un ojo sobre él ! ¡ Eso es todo ! ´´ dijo Raynare protestando por los comentarios de su compañeros , sin embargo la delataba sus mejillas enrojecidas .

**Bueno señores y señors aqui otro capitulo de el grimorio de los 6 caminos .**

**comenten y disfurten . **


	4. Chapter 4

**Hola a todos los lectores de fanfiction aqui vuestro querido Kurama09 con otro capitulo de el grimorio de los 6 caminos , espero que los lectores esten disfrutendo de mi fanfiction que me costo pensar la verdad **

**Bueno no soy dueño de los elementos de high school dxd , de naruto o elementos de otros animes . **

**Bueno y disfruten de este nuevo capitulo . **

**Cápitulo 4 **

**( En cierta calle comercial ) **

Ya era domingo y Kaito se encontraba apoyado en una de las farola de los alrededores que esperaba a empezar su cita . Actualmente Kaito está llevando una chaqueta de cuero negro abierta con una camiseta de color morado debajo de su chaqueta , por descontado llevaba su parche y sus guantes . También está llevando unos pantalones a juego y unas zapatillas de deporte de color negro y moradas .

`` ¡ Kaito ! ¡ Lo siento por haber llegado tarde ! ´´ se volvió Kaito mientras le decía Yuuma en dirección a su derecha .

`` Ah , Yuuma . Buenos dias . Está bien , no te preocupes , yo también acababa de llegar ´´ dijo Kaito mientras sonreía al responder al ángel caído .

Entonces Kaito se quedo observando a él ángel caído y observo que era muy guapa , entonces la ángel caído notó que Kaito la estaba observando y se sentió un poco nerviosa y avergonzada .

`` ¿ Me veo rara ? ´´ dijo la ángel caído sonrojada en sus mejillas , entonces Kaito nego con la cabeza

`` No para nada , te queda bien , estas muy guapa ´´ dijo Kaito con una sonrisa en su rostro , entonces el ángel caído se sonrojo en medida y se encontraba muy feliz de el halago de Kaito .

`` ¿ A dónde vamos hoy ? ´´ preguntó Yuuma para intentar disimular su verguenza y su felicidad claro .

`` Jejejejeje , es un secreto ´´ dijo Kaito con un tono de broma `` Pero , te puedo decir esto , tenemos que ir a otro lugar durante la noche ´´ dijo Kaito añadiendo otro comentario .

`` O vale ... ´´ dijo Yuuma mientras levantaba su ceja tratando de averiguar a donde Kaito le llevaría en su cita .

La cita fue desarrollada bastante bien , como Kaito trajo a Yuuma a centros comerciales , a un parque de atracciones , a galerias , a una cafeteria para que ellos pudieran tomar un pequeño descanso y un restaurante para tomar un almuerzo . Yuuma también ayudó a Kaito para escoger buena ropa en una tienda .

**( En una playa ) **

Kaito y Yuuma esataban actualmente caminando por la playa . El cielo estaba comenzando a oscurecerse viendo como el sol se estaba poniendo . La playa era bastante hermosa y además el sonido de las olas por las orillas era bastante relajante el llegar y mientras se alejaba también .

`` Hmmm ... Este puede ser el mejor momento para hacerlo ´´ tartamudeo Kaito y decidio decirlo .

`` ¿ Eh ? ¿ Qué quieres decir ? ´´ dijo Yuuma preguntando y observó que Kaito estaba tratando de sacar algo de su bolsillo .

`` Yumma , por favor, podrias darme la mano ´´ dijo Kaito , a lo que Yuuma levantó una ceja , ella decidió obedecer .

`` !? ´´ Yuuma se sorprendió cuando vio que Kaito le estaba poniendo una pulsera de color plateado cubierta en ella .

`` ¡ Bien , ya esta hecho ! ´´ dijo Kaito con una sonrisa timido a Yuuma .

Yuuma observo el brazalete que Kaito le habia puesto sobre su muñeca y observo que la pulsera tenía dos dibujos en ella . Era una luna en forma de media luna y una estrella .

`` Quería darte esto a ti en el momento adecuado ´´ dijo Kaito mientras señalaba con su dedo indice para poder señalar hacía el cielo de la noche .

`` !? ´´ Yuuma observo el cielo que señalaba Kaito con su dedo y abrió mucho los ojos sobre lo que observo . El cielo claro se llenó de decenas y decenas de estrellas y una hermosa luna llena que brillaba sobre las decenas de estrellas brillantes .

`` E-Es realmente hermoso ... ´´ dijo Yuuma apenas teniendo la capacidad de hablar mientras observaba el cielo en una etapa realmente hermosa .

`` Bueno , su nombre es Afternoon Daze , significa el derecho del cielo , así que pensé que podría tener un significado algo valioso para ti , así que te he traido hasta aquí ´´ dijo Kaito mientras sonreía después de decir eso y observaba el cielo .

` E-Esto es realmente considerado por su parte ... ´ pensó Yuuma mientras empezaba a ruborizarse .

Pero ... claro como todo el mundo dice y sabe las cosas buenas no duran durante mucho tiempo . El buen estado de animo en el que se encontraban los dos de pronto fue estropeado por una repentina intromisión .

`` ¡ Ew , ew , ew ! ! Esto es tan asqueroso que me hace querer vomitar todo lo que había comido ¡ ¿ Comó puede ser que el jefe me hiciese vigilar a un mocoso de mierda y una asquerosa caída ? ´´ dijo una voz desconocida de los alrededores .

`` !? ´´ Yuuma se sorprendió mucho al escuchar y enterarse de quien era esa voz y observo a su alrededor tratando de ver a quien pertenecía esa voz , sin embargo el único que mantenía la calma , bueno después de todo es un ninja .

`` Estoy aquí - Hola encantado de conocerlos a los dos tortolitos - ´´ dijo un hombre con el pelo de color grisaceó y con ojos de color rojos con una mirada de locura total se escondía detrás un arbol que se encontraba detrás de Kaito y Yuuma . Llevaba una ropa peculiar una ropa blanca debajo de una capa de color negra y unos bordes dorados y una sonrisa de locura en su rostro .

`` Hei , hei , niño guapo , ¿ me das a tu novia ? Ella es demasiado buena para ti , además , tambien te digo , que ella no es quien dicer ser en realidad ... ´´ dijo el hombre loco con un tono lleno de locura total .

Yuuma con un ligero temor en sus ojos de color violeta y le gritó `` ¿ P- Por qué estas tu aquí ? ¡ Se supone que tu no deberias estar aquí ! ¡ Vete ! ¡ Desaparece ! ¡ No digas ninguna tontería ! ´´ ante el temor de que aquel hombre loco podría revelar su autentica identidad . Ella no queria separarse de Kaito , no después de lo que hizo .

`` ¿ Ara ara ? ¿ No te acuerdas de mi perra ? ¿ Qué quieres decir con tonterias ? Soy yo , Freed Zelzan . El sacerdote más guapo del mundo . Hei , hei , hei , mocoso de mierda , ¿ no lo sabias ? , esa perra de ahí ... ´´ dijo el sacerdote loco de atar sigue hablando , hasta que ...

`` ¡ Noooooooooooooooo ! ¡ Callate ! ¡ No digas nada , maldito ! ´´ gritó Yuuma con fuerza a el sacerdote de nombre Freed , sin embargo lo estaba animando aún más para hablar más de la cuenta .

`` ¡ Hahahahahahahahahahaha ! ¡ Ella es un ángel caído , tonto ! ¡ Todo fue una absoluta mentira , estupido mocoso ! ¡ Hahahahahaha ! ´´ dijo y rio Freed locamente y revelo toda la verdad y la identidad de Raynare .

Raynare se sentó en la playa al ver como sus piernas estaban renunciando a ella `` Es ... es todo ... ´´ sus ojos estaban empezando a formarse lagrimas . Se abrazó a si misma para tratar de suprimir las ganas de llorar .

`` ¿ Estas sorprendido mocoso de mierda ? ¿ Qué vas hacer ahora , mocoso de mierda ? ¿ Quieres huir ahora ? ¿ Quieres dejar a esa ángel caída y huir ? ´´ dijo Freed hablando vulgarmente y locamente .

`` Yo ya sabía que ella es una ángel caído desde el primer día que la conocí ´´ dijo Kaito sin ninguna prisa o ansiedad , vas bien con un tono bastante calmado como si no le sorprendiera .

`` !? ´´ Tanto Freed como Raynare abrieron mucho los ojos después de ascuchar lo que acababa de decir Kaito .

`` ¡¿ Qué ?! ¿ Qué acabas de decir mocoso de mierda ? ¿ ya sabias que esa perra era un ángel caído ? ´´ dijo Freed con un tono de loco al escuchar lo que acababa de decir Kaito y decide sacar una pistola de exorcista y apuntar a Kaito .

``¿ K-Kaito ? ¿ L-Lo sabias ? ¿ Todo ... todo el tiempo lo sabias ? ´´ preguntó debilmente Raynare mientras que las lagrimas comenzaron a caer y formarse en sus ojos .

Kaito frunció el ceño de su ojo izquierdo cuando observo que los ojos de Raynare empezaban a ponerse llorosos y decidió agacharse delante de Raynare y poner sus manos en las mejillas y frotar sus lagrimas .

Luego habló con una voz suave y con una sonrisa en su rostro `` Te lo explicaré todo más tarde . Asi que no llores más , por favor ´´ .

`` Hei , hei , hei , ¿ qué pasa en este estupidó ambiente de romanticismo ? ¡ Me hace poner la piel de gallina y me dan ganas de vomitar ! Dime , mocoso de mierda , tras que te haya matado , ¿ puedo tener sexo con esa ángel caído ? ´´ dijo Freed con un tono vulgar , sin saber con quien se estaba metiendo Freed , está cavando su propia tumba ... al menos todavía .

Kaito se volvió en dirección a Freed . La corriente que envolvía a Kaito no era más que furia por culpa de Freed . Lo primero fue que arruinó su cita . Lo segundo fue la gran boca vulgar que tenía Freed lo que realmente le molesto . Pero lo más realmente le molesto , más aún por lo segundo , fue que había hecho llorar a una chica , ya sea demonío , ángel o ángel caído .

**[ ¿ Qué más hacer Kaito ? ¿ Utilizaras mi poder , el de Ddraig o el poder del Grimorio ? Tengo mucha curiosidad por ver la cara que va poner ese exorcista desquiciado cuando te vea un acción ] **preguntó Kurama en su mente con un tono de curiosidad de ver lo que va hacer su Jinchuriki .

**( Yo también tengo curiosidad , ¿ que vas hacer , compañero ? ) **pregunto Ddraig también con otro tono de curiosidad .

` Voy a utilizar el Grimorio , utilizare la puerta de Shukaku , ya que estamos en la playa y hay arena es la mejor elección , además ... ´ pensó Kaito en su mente , mientras que decidió quitarse el parche de su ojo derecho .

` Tengo ganas de probar el Sharingan , que me confiarón antes de que mi otro hermano se sacrificarse por mi ´ dijo Kaito en su mente terminando de quitarse su parche y abriendo su ojo derecho mostrando un ojo de color rojo sangre con un círculo y tres aspas , ademas en su mente se observo el Grimorio y la puerta con la imagen del bijuu de una cola , Shukaku , brillaba intensamente . Cuando abrió su ojo derecho Freed se encontraba un poco sorprendido .

Kaito caminó lentamente en dirección hacía Freed . Este exorcista no dudo en ningún momento sacar su pistola , aunque sigue estando un poco nervioso por el ojo derecho de Kaito .

`` ¿ Eh ? ¿ Aunque tengas ese extraño ojo ? ¿ Quieres morir en seguida mocoso de mierda ? ´´ dijo Freed mientras apretaba el gatillo y disparaba a Kaito .

* ¡ BANG ! * .

`` ¡ Kaitoooooooo ! ´´ gritó Raynare el nombre de Kaito mientras cerraba sus ojos con mucha fuerza . Ella no quería ser testigo de la muerte de Kaito delante de ella .

Un silencio prolongado se produjo después de que el exorcista disparaba su arma . Raynare lentamente abrió los ojos . Observó que no había salpicaduras de sangre , Kaito seguía de pie en frente de ella , ni un solo rastro de flujo de sangre por debajo de su cuerpo . La postura de Kaito no ha cambiado en absoluto , pero delante de Kaito hay una semiesfera de arena del mismo tamaño de Kaito protegiendole del disparo de Freed ,entonces la arena cayó al suelo que le protegía , tenía sus manos preparadas para algo pero estaba esperando algo .

`` ¿ Ara , sigues vivo ? ¿ Comó has hecho eso con la arena ? ´´ dijo Kaito mientras ladeaba la cabeza preguntandose como ha hecho ese mocoso de mierda para hacer que la arena se moviese .

`` Entonces , solamente necesito atravesar esa arena y asi poder matarte ´´ dijo Freed y comenzó a disparar su arma de forma continua a Kaito .

* ¡ BANG ! * * ¡ BANG ! * * ¡ BANG ! * * ¡ BANG ! * * ¡ BANG ! * * ¡ BANG ! * * ¡ BANG ! * * ¡ BANG ! * * ¡ BANG ! * .

Cada vez que Freed disparaba su arma , la arena lo bloqueaba con mucha facilidad , ya que Kaito podia ver los movimientos de las balas con mucho detalle gracias a su Sharingan , sin embargo estaba preparando algo en su mano derecha .

Raynare abrió mucho los ojos cuando ella solamente podía observar de como Kaito seguía en la misma posición , sin embargo la arena se movía cada vez que las balas se dirigian a Kaito ` ¡¿ No me digas que la arena captó todas las balas ?! ¿ Comó es eso posible ? . Normalmente , uno debe evadir o simplemente realizar un hechizo de defensa , sin embargo es la primera vez que observo que la arena se mueve , lo estará haciendo Kaito , pero como lo hará él para mover la arena así , ¿ Es realmente un humano ? ´

`` ¡ Muere , muere , muere ! ¿ Por qué no te mueres , mocoso de mierda ? ´´ dijo Freed con un tono de impaciencía al observar que Kaito aún seguía con vida .

* CLICK ******** CLICK CLICK CLICK *

`` Parece ser que te has quedado sin balas , ese sonido indica un cero en munición ´´ dijo Kaito mientras sonreía cuando observaba que Freed se había quedado sin munición . Kaito abrió su mano derecha que llevaba una bala que parecía estar hecha de arena y estaba levantando la mano y la bala parecía estar flotando en el aire .

`` Ahora entonces es mi turno ´´dijo Kaito sonriendo aún más y realizando unos sellos con sus manos y estaba mirando fijamente a el exorcista loco .

`` ¿ Pero que ... ? ´´ dijo Freed mientras fue cortado de como Kaito pronunció unas palabras .

**`` Bala de arena ´´ **dijo Kaito mientras señalaba a Freed con dos de sus dedos a Freed .

Para sorpresa de Raynare y Freed , la bala que estaba en la mano derecha de Kaito se dirigia a una gran velocidad a Freed y le fue golpeando por todo el cuerpo .

`` Maldito mocoso ´´ grito Freed enfurecido a Kaito , ya que le ha humillado , sin embargo Kaito le paro señalando en dirección al cielo .

Freed y Raynare observaron que encima de Kaito se encontraba una nube de arena y parecía que Kaito le estaba preparando una sorpresa a Freed .

`` Voy a inmovilizarte un poco ´´ dijo Kaito mientras que señalaba con otros dos de sus dedos a Freed otra vez .

**`` Llovizna de arena ´´ **dijo Kaito y unas gotas de arena de tamaño de una bola de tennis se dirigian a Freed , sin embargo no estaban apuntando a Freed sino más bien al suelo , lo que sorprendió mucho a Freed y a Raynare .

`` ¿ Qué sucede mocoso de mierda no sabes apuntar ? ´´ dijo Freed burlandose de Kaito y de su puntería .

`` ¿ Quíen dice que este apuntandote a ti expresamente ? ´´ dijo Kaito sin ningún tipo de nerviosismo , más bien estaba totalmente calmado .

`` Mirate los pies ´´ dijo Kaito señalando a los pies de Freed , lo que produjo que Raynare y Freed dirigiesen sus ojos a los pies de Freed .

`` ¿ Pero que ... ? ´´ dijo Freed sorprendido , cuando observó que sus pies estaban hundidos de arena hasta las rodillas y podía moverse .

`` No podrás escapar con toda esa arena en tus pies es hora de ... ´´ dijo Kaito mientras corría en dirección a Freed y el brazo derecho de Kaito se estaba cubriendo de arena y dandole un brazo de arena con unas marcas de color azul violeta , lo que hizo que Freed abriera en magnitud sus ojos .

`` ... Acabar con esto , **Puño de Shukaku **´´ dijo Kaito mientras que le proporcionaba a Freed un golpe muy fuerte mandandole muy lejos de donde se encontraban él y Raynare .

Cuando Freed se fue volando , Kaito se encontraba un poco agotado y decidió volver hacer que su brazo derecho volviera a su estado original y se dio la vuelta en dirección a Raynare que estaba sorprendida de lo que acababa de ver , pero antes se volvió a poner su parche en su ojo derecho .

`` ¿ E-Esta muerto ? ´´ preguntó Raynare con un tono ligero de miedo en su voz .

Entonces Kaito le respondió con tono de honestidad e indiferencía . `` No , él sigue con vida . No hay ninguna razón para que mate a alguíen como él . Sería una gran perdida de tiempo ´´ .

Raynare se estremeció un poco cuando escuchó la declaración de Kaito ` ¿ Q-Qué tan fuerte es él ? ´ .

`` Se que tengo que darte algunas explicaciones , pero antes de eso ... hay algo más que tengo que hacer ahora ´´ dijo Kaito a lo que Raynare inclinó la cabeza , sin entender lo que quería decir Kaito . Hasta que ...

`` Rias-san y Akeno-san , sé que estais ahí . Por favor bajar de esa árbol ´´ .

`` !? ´´

`` Ara ara . Parece ser que hemos sido dectetados , Buchou ´´ dijo una voz que parecia ser la voz de Akeno que venía de ... un arbol .

Rias y Akeno esperaban abajo en la playa desde el inicio de el árbol .

`` ¿ Comó sabías que estabamos ahí arriba ? ¿ Nos sentistes ? ´´ preguntó Rias a Kaito con una expresión confusa divertida en su rostro .

`` No exactamente . Olí su aroma ´´ respondió Kaito inmediatamente . Pero la respuesta de Kaito causó a todas las chicas , Rias , Akeno e incluso Raynare sonrojarse .

`` ¿ O-Olor ? ´´ pregunto de nuevo Rias a Kaito .

`` Sí . Recuerdo su olor en el dia en que nos conocimos en la escuela Kuoh ´´ dijo Kaito respondiendo a la pregunta de Rias .

La respuesta de Kaito solamente causó a todas las chicas sonrojarse aún más . Pero Kaito era demasiado denso o tonto para notarlo .

` ¿ Es así como él sabía que yo estaba escondida detrás de ese árbol cuando nos conocimos en la puerta de la escuela ? ¿ Mi olor dio mi posición ? ´ pensó profundamente Raynare en su mente hasta que se dio cuenta de algo ` ¿ Esas dos son demonios ? ¿ Y está hablando con ellos como si fuera normal ? ´ pensó otra vez Raynare que fue sacada de sus pensamientos al observar que su cita fue interrumpida por uno de sus enemigos .

Rias entrecerró los ojos un poco cuando vio a la Ángel Caído sentada en la playa , lo que produce que el Ángel Caído se estremeciese de miedo y evitó el contacto visual de inmediato .

`` Rias-san , Akeno-san sé que yo también tengo que dar unas cuantas explicaciones a todos ustedes . Pero , no en este lugar . Parecer ser que estaís asustando a Yuuma aquí presente . Les dire a todos mañana en el Club de Investigación de lo Oculto . ¿ Os parece bien ? ´´ dijo Kaito soltando una de sus ideas después de haber visto la tensión que había entre demonios y ángeles caídos .

Rias pensó por un momento antes de aceptar la petición que Kaito le había dicho . `` Está bien . Te veré mañana entonces Kaito . Solamente ten mucho cuidado de con quien estas saliendo , ¿ de acuerdo ? ´´ dijo Rias especificando que quería decir dirigiendo su mirada a Raynare .

`` No hay problema alguno Rias-san , no hay nada que no pueda manejar aquí ´´ dijo Kaito sonriendo en su rostro .

Justamente se formaron unos sellos de color rojo carmesi debajo de Rias y Akeno . Antes de que desaparecieran , Kaito les dio un adios con la mano a lo que Rias respondió con un movimiento de cabeza mientras que Akeno le delvovío el saludo con su tipica sonrisa en su rostro .

`` Así ... ¿ Cuandó vas a levantarte del suelo Yuuma ? ´´ preguntó Kaito a Raynare con un tono de broma .

Raynare se sonrojó y trató de levantarse de el suelo , pero ella no pudo .

`` Yo - yo creo que mis piernas se han dormido ... ´´ dijo Raynare vergozosamente .

`` ... Hahahahahahahahahahahahaha ´´ Kaito ante la respuesta de Raynare se echo a reir a carcajadas .

`` ¡ N- No es gracioso Kaito ! ´´ dijo Raynare sonrojada y avergonzada mientras que Kaito aún se estaba riendo .

`` Lo siento , lo siento ´´ dijo Kaito intentando todo lo posible para dejar de reir .

`` Entonces , ¿ quieres que te lleve a tu casa ? ´´ dijo Kaito poniendo su parte trasera de su cuerpo en dirección hacia Raynare .

`` ? ´´ Raynare inclinó la cabeza por un segundo y volvió a sonrojarse cuando ella por fin entendió lo que Kaito quería decir .

`` ¿ T - Te refieres a llevarme a cuestas ? ´´ preguntó Raynare avergonzada .

`` Sí . Por supuesto , o ¿ prefieres que te lleve al estilo nupcial ? ´´ dijo Kaito con un tono de broma en su comentarío .

`` ¡ N - No ! ¡ Prefiero a cuestas ! * murmullo * esta bien ... ´´ dijo Raynare avergonzada , aunque en realidad no le importaba que le llevase al estilo nupcial .

**( Fuera de la Iglesia Abandonada ) **

`` ¿ Es aquí dondé tu vives ? ´´ dijo Kaito mientras levantaba una ceja y le preguntaba a Raynare que está actualmente montada en su espalda . Kaito sintió a 3 Ángeles Caídos dentro de la Iglesía cuando andaba en dirección en la Iglesia .

`` Sí ´´ dijo Raynare dandole una respuesta corta .

Cuando Kaito abrió la puerta de la Iglesía fue sorprendido con la guardía baja cuando los tres Ángeles Caídos se precipitarón hacía Kaito .

`` ¡ Raynare ! ´´ gritarón Kalawarner , Mittelt y Dohnaseek gritó el nombre de su amigo .

`` ¡ Aléjate de ella mocoso ! ¿ Qué demonios le has hecho a Raynare ? ´´ dijo Dohnaseek mientras agarraba a Kaito del borde de su chaqueta .

`` ¡ Raynare ! ¿ Te encuentras bien ? ¿ Estas herido ? ¡ Este pervertido te ha hecho algo , si te ha hecho algo no dudes en decirmelo , porque lo voy a destripar ! ´´ Raynare fue bombardeado de preguntas por preguntas de Kalawarner , Mittelt y Dohnaseek .

`` Chicos , no os preocupeis . Estoy bien . Es solamente que mis piernas estaban dormidas y Kaito fue lo suficientemente agradable como para llevarme de vuelta aquí ´´ dijo Raynare tratando de calmar a sus amigos .

`` `` `` ¿ En serio ? ´´ ´´ ´´ preguntaron de forma unisona los tres ángeles caídos .

`` Sí , ¿ qué pasa ? ¿ no confiaís en mi ? ´´ dijo Raynare entreabriendo los ojos .

`` Umm ... no es por meterme en donde no me llaman ... pero , ¿ podrias soltarme del cuello , por favor ? ´´ dijo Kaito mientras daba un golpecito en el hombro a Dohnaseek ya que este último se dio cuenta que tenía al muchacho levantado en el aire .

`` ¡ Oh ! Lo siento por eso muchacho ´´ dijo Dohnaseek mientras dejaba a Kaito de nuevo en el suelo y palmeaba el polvo en el hombro de Kaito .

`` Kaito , permítame presentarte a todos ´´ dijo Raynare mientras presentaba a sus amigos `` Ella es Kalawarner ´´ la mujer alta y rolliza le saludo a Kaito `` Ella es Mittelt ´´ la chica lolita gótica le dio un guiño con el ojo , lo que hizo que Kaito tuviera un escalofrió por la espalda `` y por último te presento a Dohnaseek ´´ el hombre solamente le inclinó la cabeza a Kaito .

´´ Es un placer reunirme con todos ustedes ´´ dijo Kaito mientras se inclinaba como Kaito les saludaba para desmostrar que los respectaba `` Yo soy Kaito Otsutsuki ´´ .

`` Bueno , ya estas en tu casa , creo que voy a irme de vuelta a mi hogar ´´ dijo Kaito mientras le daba un gesto y comenzaba a alejarse ... bueno o eso él creia ...

`` ¡ E-Espera un momento ! Tu mismo me dijiste que me lo ibas a explicar todo a mi ´´ dijo Raynare con un tono de vol alta , mientras agarraba la chaqueta de Kaito para impedor que se escapara sin antes dar una explicación .

` Mierda ... y yo que pensaba que se olvidaría de todo ´ pensó Kaito mientras le caía una gota de sudor por su cabeza .

`` Ah claro . Me había olvidado por completo de eso , jejejeje ... ´´ dijo Kaito mientras se rascaba la parte posterior de la cabeza y con una sonrisa forzada en su rostro .

`` ¡ No se te ocurra salir de esta iglesía sin haberme explicado todo ! ´´ dijo Raynare advirtiendo a Kaito .

` Uy ... parecer ser que ha visto a través de mi ... ´ pensó Kaito con gotas de sudor cayedo por su cabeza .

`` ¿ A qué te refieres Raynare ? ´´ preguntó Kalawarner a Raynare .

`` Él sabía que yo era un ángel caído desde el primer día que nos conocimos ´´ dijo Raynare respondiendo a la pregunta de Kalawarner con los ojos entrecerrados .

`` Vale , vale Yuuma . Cálmate ,voy a explicartelo todo ´´ dijo Kaito aplacando a Raynare .

`` Pero antes de eso , ¿ te importa si yo llamó a una persona más aquí también ? Porque va a ser mucho más facíl , si ella está aquí ´´ dijo Kaito solicitandole una petición a Raynare .

Raynare miró a los otros 3 ángeles caídos sin saber qué hacer ante está situación . Kalawarner dijo sin ningún tipo de rodeos algunó .

`` Todo depende de ti Raynare , tu eres la que manda aquí ´´ .

Raynare luego se volvió hacía Kaito y le dio un guiño confirmando su petición .

`` ¡ Genial ! ¡ Dadme un segundo ! ´´ dijo Kaito mientras sonreía y cerro su ojo izquierdo como si estuviera tratando de concentrarse .

Luego abrió su ojo izquierdo , dio un paso atras y dijo : `` Ella va a estar aquí en un segundo ´´ .

Un sello de color verde brillante comenzó a formarse en el suelo delante de él y comenzó a brillar haciendo que los 3 ángeles caídos se cubriensen los ojos de el brillo producido por el círculo mágico .

A continuación , se abrieron sus ojos observarón a otra persona , Asia , que estaba de pie delante de ellos .

`` ¡ Wah ! ¡ Esta iglesía es preciosa ! ¡ Este es un paraíso para mi ! ´´ dijo Asia con alegría mientras sus ojos estaban llenos de brillos mientras miraba alrededor de la iglesía y olvidando el objetivo principal por la cual fue llamada aquí `` Kaito-san , voy a orar al Señor por un tiempo ´´ dijo Asia felizmente .

`` ¿ Ella ni siquiera sabe que somos ángeles caídos ? ´´ dijo Donhaseek preguntando a Kaito y este asintió con la cabeza .

`` ¿ Por qué no tiene miedo de lo que somos nosotros ? ´´ pregunto Kalawarner .

`` Le dije que ustedes son Ángeles Caídos muy agradables ´´ dijo Kaito sonriendo .

`` ¿ Qué pasa con ella ? ´´ preguntó Mittelt a Kaito .

Kaito mostró una expresión triste con una mezcla de enojó en su rostro cuando se enteró de quién se trataba . Pero él contesto mientras lo decía en voz baja para que Asia no lo escuchara `` Oh ... ella solía ser una monja ... es decir hasta que la excomulgarón ... Creo que ustedes la conocen muy bien ... Ella tiene un sobrenombre conocido como La Santa Sacerdotisa ´´ .

`` `` `` `` !? ´´ ´´ ´´ ´´

`` ¡ Esssssssss Ellaaaaaaaaaaaa ! ´´ dijo Mittelt a ounto de gritar en voz alta hasta que Kaito le tapo la boca con una de sus manos .

`` He oído que ella fue desterrada porque tiene la capacidad de curar demonios , ¿ es eso cierto ? ´´ pregunto Kalawarner a Kaito .

`` Sí ... ella tiene un Sacred Gear llamado Twilight Healing ... para ser más precisos , puede curar cualquier persona y a cualquier ser sobrenatural ... sin embargo ... ese día ... ella no sabía que estaba sanando a un demonio ... ella cree que era un regalo por Dios ´´ dijo Kaito mientras tenía una sonrisa triste en su rostro y continuó `` A pesar de que la abandonaron ... ella nunca dejó de orar , nunca dejo de creer en Dios ... Su creencía es muy fuerte ... no voy a obligarle a que deje de rezar yo quiero que esa chica sea feliz ´´ .

`` Ella es un chica fuerte ... ´´ dijo Dohnaseek a lo que Kaito asintió de acuerdo con el comentarío .

`` Kaito , ¿ como se conocieroan tu y Asia ? ´´ preguntó Raynare mientras miraba que Asia estaba orando .

`` Bueno , eso fue alrededor de 3 años , supongo ... que en ese momento , yo estaba viajando por el mundo , de aquí para allá y la vi por primera vez en Roma , se encontraba en la calle con un equipaje en ese momento . Sin saber por donde ir ´´ dijo Kaito detediendose por un breve periodo de tiempo para recordar la situación .

`` Había algo en ella que me hizo querer ayudarla sin dudarlo un momento ... ´´ .

```````` ¿ Qué es ? ´´´´´´´´ preguntarón los 4 ángeles caídos al mismo tiempo .

Kaito los miró y les habló : `` Ella tiene una fuerte afinidad con los dragones . Eso es lo que me hizo sentirme atraída por ella , me hizo querer ayudarla sin pensarmelo dos veces ´´ .

```````` !? ´´´´´´´´ Los cuatro ángeles caídos se sorprendieron ante la declaración de Kaito . Pero su ojo izquierdo les mostró que lo que les estaba diciendo Kaito era la verdad .

`` ¿ E - Eso significa que eres un dragón ? ´´ preguntó Raynare escandalosamente .

`` Kaito-san , lo siento por tomar mucho de tu tiempo ´´ dijo Asia mientras corría en dirección al grupo .

`` Está bien Asia no te preocupes ´´ dijo Kaito sonriendo a Asia .

`` Es un placer conocerlos a todos . Yo soy Asia Argento . Espero que todos nos llevemos bien ´´ dijo Asia inclinandose mientras se presentaba a todo el mundo .

Los ángeles caídos comenzaron a presentarse a si mismo .

`` Yo soy Raynare ´´

`` Mi nombre es Kalawarner ´´

`` Puedes llamarme Mittelt ´´

`` Dohnaseek ´´ .

**( En un comedor de la Iglesia Abandonada ) **

Kaito estaba sentado en una mesa del comedor , mientras que Asia se encontraba sentada en su lado .

De su lado opuesto , estaban los 4 ángeles caídos .

`` Muy bien , mantengamos la calma . Haremos nuestro mejor esfuerzo para responder ´´ dijo Kaito tranquilamente y Asia asintió con la cabeza .

`` ¿ Cualquier cosa ? ´´ preguntó Raynare . Kaito solamente asintió con la cabeza .

`` ¿ Qué o quíen eres tu ? ´´ .

`` Soy un hibrido mitad dragón y mitad ninja ´´ dijo Kaito soprendiendo a los ángeles caídos .

`` ¿ Cómo ? ¿ De qué villa vienes ? ´´ preguntó Dohnaseek con un poco de asombró .

`` Bueno ... vengo de la Villa Oculta de la Hoja en el País del Fuego . Crecí y fui criado alli , tenía unos padres adoptivos pero fallecieron en un accidente , cuando era joven me adoptarón , pero se que mi madre perteneció al clan ninja Otsutsuki de mi padre adoptivo no se nada , me fui de la villa para viajar alrededor del mundo ´´ dijo Kaito con un expresión de tristeza en su rostro que provocó que todo el mundo se sintiesen un poco nerviosos .

`` Lo siento muchacho ... ´´ dijo Dohnaseek disculpandose con Kaito , él solamente se limitó a sacudir la cabeza y dijo : `` Está bien ´´ .

`` ¿ Qué te hace tan especial para que Azazel-sama estuviese interesado en tí ? ´´ preguntó de nuevo Raynare .

` Asi que Azazel ya sabe de mi , ¿ eh ? . Ese dichoso lider ángel caído . Su obsesión por la investigación de los Sacred Gears ya le ha llevado hasta mí , por no hablar que sabrá que poseó el Grimorio ´ pensó Kaito en lo profundo de sus pensamientos .

**( Bueno eso era inevitable , compañero , por no añadir que eres un Jinchuriki ) **dijo Ddraig en la mente de Kaito .

`` ¿ Kaito-san ? ´´ dijo Asia preocupada por Kaito .

`` Oh , lo siento por eso ... ´´ Kaito salió de sus pensamientos .

`` Suspiro ´´ suspiró Kaito y decidió continuar con la explicación `` ¿ Sabeís lo que son los Longino ? ´´ .

`` Sí , te refieres a los 13 Longino los Sacred Gears que tienen el poder suficiente para matar a los dioses , entonces si los conocemos ´´ respondío Dohnseek a la pregunta de Kaito .

`` Entonces , ¿ sabeís lo que es esto ? ´´ dijo Kaito mientras presentaba su brazo izquierdo y comenzó a brillar de color verde .

**( Boosted Gear ) **

Un guante de color rojo , en forma de garra con detalles en color amarillo , una joya de color verde y en la parte superior de la palma de la mano y unas inscripciones de color verde que cubren la mano izquierda y la mayor parte de su brazo .

```````` !? ´´´´´´´´

`` ¡ E-Esto es el legendarío Longinus Boosted Gear ! Es también conocido como el guante del Dragon Emperador Rojo ´´ dijo Raynare sorpendida aún más después de verlo .

`` Sí , Ddraig , El dragon rojo emperador está dentro de este guante ´´ dijo Kaito con calma .

``P - P-Poseías el poder de matar dioses e incluso a Maous ´´ dijo Mittelt con un tono de miedo .

`` Sí , aunque , Ddraig no es el único espiritu que está conmigo ´´ dijo Kaito añadiendo información .

`` ¿ A qué te refieres con eso ? ´´ dijo Kalawarner preguntandose a lo que se refería Kaito .

`` Mientras que Ddraig esta conmigo en el Boosted Gear , dentro de mi estan sellados un espiritu y un objeto importante ´´ dijo Kaito añadiendo más información .

`` ¿ A qué te refieres Kaito ? ´´ pregunto Raynare .

`` Dentro de mi esta el Bijuu más poderoso de todos el Kyubi no Yoko , yo le llamó Kurama , ya que ese es su nombre ´´ dijo Kaito haciendo que los cuatro ángeles caídos se sorprendieran de lo que acababa de decir Kaito .

`` ¿ Entonces eres un Jinchuriki y encima del bijuu más fuerte ? ´´ dijo Mittelt sorprendida ante lo que acababa de decir Kaito .

`` Sí , soy un Jinchuriki ´´ dijo Kaito con normalidad .

`` Has tenido que tener una infancia dura , muchacho ya que los Jinchurikis son vistos como armas u odiados por sus villas ´´ dijo Dohnaseek con un poco triste por la vida de Kaito .

`` Bueno ha sido duro , pero al final la villa me aceptó y dejarónde verme como un monstruo o un arma ´´ dijo Kaito con una sonrisa en su rostro .

`` ¿ Entonces por que abandonastes la villa ? ´´ preguntó Kalawarner .

`` Por unos motivos personales ´´ dijo Kaito con un expresión de tristeza en su rostro .

`` Kaito , has dicho que tenias a Kyubi y un objeto importante también dentro de tí , ¿ qué objeto ? ´´ pregunto Raynare .

`` A no se si lo habeís oido , ¿ pero conoceis El Grimorio de los 6 Caminos ? ´´ dijo Kaito preguntandoles esa información .

`` Si no recuerdo mal es un piedra perteneciente al clan el cuál pertenenció el ninja más fuerte del mundo , Rikudo Sennin , pero dicen que es solamente un rumor una leyenda ´´ dijo Dohnaseek la información que el tenía del objeto .

Entonces Kaito se levantó de su asiento dandoles la espalda a los ángeles caídos y levantando su camisa , lo que produjo que los ángeles caidos se sorprendieran por lo que estaban viendo en este momento ante sus ojos .

`` Pués os aseguro que no es un rumor o leyenda , existe y yo soy su portador , mi madre perteneció al mismo clan que él Rikudo Sennin ´´ dijo Kaito con calma mantenida , sin embargo los ángeles no se lo podrían creer que Kaito pertenezca al mismo clan de quien fue reconocido como el ser humano más fuerte del mundo .

`` Con este Grimorio puedo acceder a una parte del poder de los otros Bijuus y usar sus habilidades además de poder manifestar una de sus colas ´´ dijo Kaito dando un poco de detalle del poder del Grimorio .

`` ¿ Realmente existe ? ´´ preguntó Mittelt sorprendida por lo que acababa de ver .

`` Kaito hay algo que dijo ese exorcista loco respecto a tu ojo derecho ´´ dijo Raynare recordando unas lineas respecto a la batalla con el exorcista .

`` Ha mi eso por mi Sharingan ´´ dijo Kaito con calma mientras volvia a poner la camisa .

`` También tienes uno de los grandes Dojutsu ´´ dijo Dohnaseek sorprendido por lo que acababa de decir Kaito .

`` Si mirar ´´ dijo Kaito mientras se quitaba el parche de su ojo derecho y enseñando un ojo rojo con un círculo negro con tres aspas , lo que hizo que los ángeles caídos se sorprendieran más aún de quien era Kaito .

`` Estas llenos de sorpresas , Kaito ´´ dijo Kalawarner alabando un poco a Kaito .

`` ¿ Alguna pregunta más ? Yawnnnn - Se está haciendo tarde . Mañana tenemos Asia y yo escuela ´´ dijo Kaito mientras bostezaba y se ponía el parche de nuevo en su ojo derecho y observó que Asia que estaba junto a él esta haciendo todo lo posible para mantenerse despierta .

` Que linda ... ´ pensó Kaito cuando miró a Asia .

`` Una última pregunta muchacho ´´ dijo Dohnaseek con un tono serio ... pero su cara pervertida lo delató . Kaito se encontraba demasiado cansado para darse cuenta de ello .

`` ¿ Qué es ? ´´ preguntó Kaito .

`` ¿ Eres virgen ? ´´ pregunto seriamente Donhaseek .

`` ... ´´ Todo el mundo en el comendor comenzó a ruborizarse con la excepción de Dohnaseek .

`` ¿ A-A-A qué viene esa preguntá ? ¿ Por qué quieres saberlo ? ´´ preguntó Kaito mientras se sonrojaba fuertemente después de escuchar la pregunta de Dohnaseek .

`` Oh , vamos chico , puedes decrimelo . Solamente yo . De hombre a hombre ´´ dijo Dohnaseek mientras le daba una cara perversa de nuevo .

`` Y-Y-Y-Y-´´ Kaito no sabía que decir o responder en ese momento a la pregunta de Dohnaseek .

`` `` ¡ DOHNASEEK ! ´´ ´´ Dohnaseek se estremeció cuando escuchó tanto a Raynare y a Kalawarner le estaban dando una mirada de muerte .

`` Mittelt , por favor acompaña a nuestros huéspedes de regreso a casa . Tenemos algo importante para hacer frente en este momento ´´ dijo Raynare mientras entrecerraba los ojos al ver a Dohnaseek que empezaba a retroceder , tratando de escapar .

`` Esta bien - ´´ dijo Mittelt cumpliendo alegremente y comenzó a empujar tanto a Kaito y Asia fuera de la habitación del comedor .

`` Umm ... por favor , ¿ perdonadme ? dijo Dohnaseek disculpandose cuando vió a las dos mujeres ángeles caídos que estaban comenzando a caminar hacía él .

**( Fuera de la Iglesia Abandonada ) **

`` Solamente puedes dejarnos por aquí Mittelt-san . Nos podemos cuidar nosotros mismo a partir de aquí ´´ dijo Asia mientras hacía una revelencía para agradecer a Mittelt de escoltar a los dos fuera de la Iglesía .

`` No es nada - ´´ dijo Mittelt mientras sonreía calidamente .

`` Entonces , hasta nuestro proximo encuentro por el camino . Nos vemos la proxima vez ´´ dijo Kaito mientras le daba un adiós con las manos .

`` ¡ Vengan a visitarnos de nuevo - ! ¡ La iglesía siempre le dara la bienvenida ! ´´ dijo Mittelt felizmente .

`` ¡ ARGHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH ! ¡ LO SIENTOOOOOOOOOOO ! ´´ entonces se escucho el grito de Dohnaseek aunque los dos esten actualmente fuera de la iglesía .

`` ¡ Ah , empezarón sin mi ! ´´ dijo Mittelt mientras corría fr nuevo rapidamente .

`` ¡ Sed amables con él ! ´´ dijo Kaito mientras le gritaba a Mittelt .

`` ¡ No prometó nada ! ´´ dijo Mittelt respondiendo con alegría en su rostro .

`` ... ´´ a Kaito le estaban cayendo gotas de sudor al escuchar la respuesta de Mittelt . `` De seguro que se encuentra en un gran aprieto en este momento ´´ .

`` Solamente puedo esperar que el Señor pueda salvar a Dohnaseek-san ´´ dijo Asia mientras que rezaba insconscientemente .

`` Es muy tarde Asia , vamos a teletransportarnos de vuelta a casa ´´ dijo Kaito con una sonrisa en su rostro .

`` Hai ´´ dijo Asia respondiendo con una sonrí en su rostro .

Asia camino hacía Kaitoy se agarró a su chaqueta de cuero mientras ponía sus dos indice y medio de la frente * Wooosh * dentro del segundo , con solamente un sonido de un viento , desaparecieron sin dejar rastro alguno .

**Y aquí esta el cuarta capitulo de es mi fanfiction el grimorio de los 6 caminos . **

**Espero que lo disfruten y comentad . **


	5. Chapter 5

**Hola a todos los lectores de fanfiction aqui vuestro querido Kurama09 con otro capitulo de el grimorio de los 6 caminos . **

**Oh yeah . **

**Espero que todo el mundo este disfrutando de este mi fanfic y comented claro . **

**Bueno aqui les dejo el capitulo numero 5 que todo el mundo lo disfruten . **

**Cápitulo 5 **

**( Fuera de la Academia Kuoh ) **

Kaito y Asia estaban caminando hacia la puerta de la entrada a la escuela hasta que Kaito se percato que habían dos figuras de pie en la puerta de la entrada principal de la Academía Kuoh . Eran Rias y Akeno .

`` Buenos dias Kaito y buenos dias a ti también Asia ´´ dijo Rias saludando a los dos con una sonrisa .

`` Buenos dias Kaito-kun y buenos dias a ti también Asia-chan ´´dijo Akeno con una sonrisa .

`` Ah , buenos dias Rias-san y buenos dias a ti también Akeno-san ´´ dijo Kaito sonriendo y saludando a las dos con la mano .

`` Buenos dias Rias-san y Akeno-san ´´ dijo Asia saludando con una sonrisa y realizaba una reverencia .

Cuando los alumnos y las alumnas observarón como el nuevo estudiante estaba hablando con las dos grandes onee-samas de la Academia Kuoh como si fueran normales .

`` ¡ Kyaaaa - ! ¡ Es Rias-oneesama ! ´´

`` ¡ Akeno-oneesama también está aquí ! ´´

`` ¿ P - Por qué está hablando Otsutsuki con ellas ? ´´

`` ¡ Nooo - ! ¡ No , Otsutsuki - kun ! ´´

`` ¿ Está saliendo con las dos ? ¡ Pensé que Otsutsuki - san ya tiene a Asia ! ´´

`` ¿ Qué pasa con la chica que estuvo hablando con Otsutsuki la semana pasada ? ´´ .

`` ¡ No me digas que Otsutsuki es un p - pervertido ! ¡ Eso es lo que tiene que ser ! ´´

Las malas lenguas de muchos estudiantes empezarón a extenderse alrededor de la entrada de la Academia Kuoh . Los estudiantes varones de la Academia Kuoh comenzarón a hacer su propia historía con el fin de hacer que se sientan un poco mejor .

Kaito comenzó a caerse sudores por la cabeza y a sonrojarse por estar un poco avergonzado de escuchar esas conclusiones precipitadas sin sentido alguno por los estudiantes de la escuela .

`` ¿ Así qué vamos a ir directamente a la vieja escuela de la Academía Kuoh ? ´´ dijo Kaito preguntádoles , intentando ignorar los comentarios de los otros estudiantes .

`` Sí . Solamente sígueme ´´ dijo Rias respondiendo a la pregunta de Kaito .

Kaito asintió y luego decidió decirle a Asia : `` Asia , puedes seguir adelante sin mi , si quieres ´´ .

Asia negó con la cabeza y le dijo a Kaito : `` Te seguire Kaito-san no importa a donde vayas ´´ .

`` Bien entonces . Rias-san , Akeno-san por favor tomen la iniciativa ´´ dijo Kaito a sus senpais .

Los cuatros tomarón el camino hacía el camino de el club de investigación de lo oculto .

**( En el club de investigación de lo oculto ) **

`` ¡ WOW ! ´´ dijo Kaito mientras veia la habitación de la vieja escuela con una cara de asombro .

La sala del club de investigación de lo oculto es una sala con paneles de madera con sofas de estilo victoriano y sillas a lo largo de las paredes . Un lado está configurado para ser capaz de ser utilizado como un baño y un gran círculo mágico perteneciente a la familía Gremory también está allí para permitir teletransportate hacia y desde los clientes .

Tanto Kiba y Koneko ya estaban allí , sentados en los sofas . Se pusierón de pie cuando vierón a Rias y Akeno entrarón y dejarón que su maestro y Akeno se sientan en el sofá mientras se encontraban detrás de Rias y Akeno .

`` Primero que nada . ¿ Kaito , sabias que nosotros eramos demonios no es asi ? ´´ dijo Rias preguntando a Kaito a lo que Kaito asintió con la cabeza .

`` Sí , lo sabía bueno yo no soy un humano normal , tal y como dijo Koneko-chan ´´ dijo Kaito mientras les explicaba a todos .

Lo que produjo que todo el mundo abriera los ojos cuando Kaito se lo explicó .

`` Yo soy un Shinobi provengo de la Villa Oculta de la Hoja ´´ dijo Kaito informandoles de quien era él .

`` ¿ Eres un Shinobi ? ´´ dijo Rias con una cara de felicidad y unas estrelas en sus ojos .

`` Sí , y para no tener que ocultarlo yo soy el Jinchuriki de Kyuubi ´´ dijo Kaito informandoles de que tenía dentro de su cuerpo .

Lo que produjo que todos y cada unos de la sala abrieran los ojos en gran medida ante la gran notificación de Kaito de que era un Jinchuriki .

`` ¡ T - También eres un Jinchuriki y encima del bijuu más fuerte ! ´´ dijo Rias sorprendida por ver en primera persona a un Jinchuriki .

`` No teneis porque asustaros tengo control sobre mi bijuu y nos llevamos bien somos amigos , Kurama yo y Ddraig ´´ dijo Kaito informandoles de que tenía control sobre su bijuu y que ambos eran amigos .

`` No me preocupa que no pudieras controlar tu bijuu , pero me alegra de que te lleves bien con tu bijuu y tengas control de su poder ´´ dijo Rias informandole de que no le preocupa su poder .

` Tiene bastante valor , ¿ no creeis chicos ? ´ pensó Kaito en su mente informandoles a sus amigos .

**[ Hmph , esta mocosa si que tiene agallas para no asustarse ante mi Jinchuriki , creo que nos lo vamos a pasar bastante bien ] **dijo Kurama compartiendo su opinión respecto de Rias .

**( Yo también pienso igual , pero y la reacción de mia de que mi compañero es el Sekiryuutei ) **dijo Ddraig quejandose de donde está su reacción .

``Kaito-kun acabas de decir Ddraig , ¿ podria ser que tu seas el ... ? ´´ dijo Kiba preguntandole a Kaito .

`` A sí se me olvido decirlo , también soy el Sekiryuutei ´´ dijo Kaito añadiendo más información de si mismo .

`` ¡¿ También eres el Sekiryuutei ?! ´´ dijo Rias asombrada por la noticía de Kaito .

`` Sí soy el titular del Loginus **Boosted Gear **´´ dijo Kaito afirmando la pregunta de Rias , mientras invocaba en su brazo izquierdo su Sacred Gear .

**( Dragon Booster ) **

Entonces en el brazo izquierdo de Kaito aparecío un guante de color rojo con una gema de color verde en el centro del guante y unas protuberancias de color dorado alrededor del guante .

`` ¿¡ E - Entonces , tu eres realmente el Dragon Emperador Rojo , entonces Asia que pinta contigo !? ´´ preguntó Rias de nuevo

`` Rescate a Asia de la soledad en el Vaticano cuando viajaba por el mundo la encontre y me decía mi mismo de que tenía que rescatarla de la soledad y para poder protegerla me puse a mi mismo unos cuantos sellos en mi cuerpo ´´ dijo Kaito mientras acariciaba la cabeza de Asia , a lo que Asia se sonrojo ante la acción de Kaito .

`` ¿ Sellos ? ¿ Pero no acabas de decir que podias controlar tus poderes ? ´´ dijo Rias no entendiendo lo que acababa de decir Kaito .

Kaito negó con la cabeza y les explicó el porque : `` Trataba de evitar el poder llamar la atención , pero hasta ahora no va tan bien . Como ustedes pueden observar , tu y Yuuma ya se han percatado de mi presencía ´´ dijo Kaito mientras se frotaba la parte posterior de su cabeza y le dio una risa forzada a Rias .

Rias cerró los ojos por unos momentos , tomó una respiración profunda . Ella decidió entonces realizarle una pregunta a Kaito y a Asia que cambiaría sus vidas para siempre .

`` ¿ Asia y K-Kaito les gustaría a ambos de formar parte de mi nobleza ? ´´ dijo Rias preguntandoles a los dos un poco nervioso .

Kaito y Asia abrieron los ojos ante tal propuesta y se miraron entre si como si supieran que decir , pero luego de un momento de duda los dos sonrieron como si hubieran pensado lo mismo .

`` Sí , aceptamos formar parte de tu nobleza Rias - san ´´ dijo Kaito respondiendo por los dos , Asia solamente asintió con la cabeza mientras tenía una sonrisa en su rostro .

`` ¡¿ R - Realmente ?! ´´ dijo Rias mientras se disparaba hacia adelante de la mano de Kaito y de Asia y los miró con mucha alegría . Sus ojos brillaban .

`` Sí ´´ dijeron Asia y Kaito con una pequeña sonrisa y asintiendo con la cabeza .

`` ¡ Yaaaaaaaaaa ! ´´ Rias saltó arriba y abajo mientras abrazaba tanto a Asia como a Kaito .

`` Ejem ... ´´ Akeno tosió para recordarle su posición actual .

Rias dejó rapidamente de lada a Kaito y a Asia .

`` L - Lo siento ´´ dijo Rias sonrojada como ella se disculpo con los dos . Kaito solamente se rio un poco y negó con la cabeza y Asia tan solamente no mostro ninguna preocupación manteniendo tu sonrisa .

`` Pero si ambos se reencarnan como demonios , eso significa que ustedes dos van a vivir como mis siervos , ¿ lo entienden ? ´´ dijo Rias recordandoles el costo .

`` Sí , lo entendemos ¿ no es así Asia ? ´´ dijo Kaito respondiendo a la pregunta de Rias y al mismo tiempo preguntandole a Asia .

`` Sí ´´ dijo Asia con mucha alegría .

`` Pero Asia tu eras una exmonja , ¿ esta bien que te reencarnes en un demonio ? no podras volver a orar de nuevo a Dios ´´ dijo Rias con una expresión de culpable de no querer obligarla a convertirla en un demonio .

`` L - Lo se que si me convierto en un demonio no podre orar más a Dios ... pero si Kaito-san se convierte en un demonio yo también me convertire en un demonio , me prometí que iba a seguir a Kaito-san siempre y si eso significa convertirse en un demonio , l - lo hare ´´ dijo Asia respondiendo ya a la pregunta de Rias con unos ojos decididos en su rostro .

**[ Esta chica de verdad es fuerte para querer seguirte , tienes una hermanita muy valiente Kaito de verdad tienes que protegerla , bueno si ahora se reencarnan en demonios de seguro tendras más ayuda de todos estos demonios , ¿ no lo crees ? ] **dijo Kurama admitiendo la valentía de Asia de querer convertirse en un demonio a pesar de ser un seguidor de Dios .

**( Esa es nuestra Asia ) **dijo Ddraig admitiendo también el valor de Asia por su gran decisión .

` Jejejejejejejeje , si se nota que es Asia esta dispuesta a seguirme a donde sea , pero tienes razón Kurama si nos unimos a ellos tendre más ayuda de poder protegerla sin duda creo que hare bien en unirme a la familía Gremory ´ pensó Kaito en su mente concordando con su bijuu .

Kaito frotó la parte posterior de la cabeza de Asia , a lo que Asia se sorprendió y se sonrojó en medida por la acción de Kaito .

Kaito entonces se volvio hacía Rias dejando de frotar la cabeza de Asia y colocando una expresión seria `` Entonces , ¿ cuales son nuestras opciones para que podamos convertirnos en unos demonios ? ´´ .

Rias sacó sus piezas de ajedrez de su bolsillo y en la mano eran piezas de ajedrez de color carmesí , con 1 torre , 1 obispo , 1 cabellero y 8 peones .

`` Se trata de mis Evil pieces . Estas piezas pueden ayudarlos a reencarnarlos en un demonio . Elijan sus piezas Kaito y Asia ´´ .

Kaito miro la mano de Rias por un momento para elegir su pieza y la de Asia .

`` Para Asia la pieza de obispo y para mi las piezas de peón , los ochos peones ´´ .

`` !? ´´ Rias levantó una ceja ante el comentarío de Kaito , no de la pieza de Asia , sino más bien el de consumir los ochos peones comenzó el ritual con Asia , cuando Asia toco la pieza de obispo comenzó a brillar .

`` Yo te ordeno , en mi nombre Rias Gremory . A ti Asia Argento . Qué resucites de nuevo a esta tierra como mi siervo y tienes que renacer como un demonio . Tu , mi Obispo , estaras encantada con tu nueva vida ´´ dijo Rias mientras era rodeada por un aura carmesí y a cantar .

La pieza de ajedrez de color carmesí brillo y voló y entrarón en el cuerpo de Asia .

`` Bienvenida a mi familia Asia Argento ´´ dijo Rias con una sonrisa en su rostro dandole la bienvenida a uno miembro de su familía .

`` Si , Rias-san ´´ dijo Asia con una sonrisa en su rostro .

`` Entonces tu eres el siguiente Kaito ´´ dijo Rias notandose con ganas de convertirlo en su siervo , entonces Rias dejó caer todas las piezas de ajedrez de los peones , poniendo el resto de sus piezas en su bolsillo , entonces las ocho piezas que se encontraban en la mano de Kaito empezarón a brillar , todo el mundo se sorprendió al ver el brillo de las piezas .

`` Por favor Kaito ponte de pie delante de mi ´´ dijo Rias hablando con un tono serio en su rostro . Kaito se puso de pie y se coloco delante de Rias .

Entonces una potencía demoniaca empezó a rodear el cuerpo de Rias más grande incluso que cuando empezó con Asia . Luego comenzó a cantar : `` Yo te ordeno , en mi nombre Rias Gremory . A tí , Kaito Otsutsuki . Que resucites de nuevo en esta tierra como mi siervo y tienes que renacer como un demonio . ¡ Tu , mi peón , estarás encantado con tu nueva vida ! ´´ .

Las piezas de ajedrez carmesi brillarón y volaron alrededor del cuerpo de Kaito .

Rias detiene de emitir su potencia demoniaca después de confirmar que todas y cada unas de las piezas de ajedrez , las ocho , han entrado en el cuerpo de Kaito . Entonces ella hizo un suspiro .

`` Ara ara , Kaito-kun debes ser muy fuerte . Teniendo en cuenta que has consumido las ocho piezas a la vez . Ufufufufu ´´ dijo Akeno elogiando a Kaito mientras coloca la palma de su mano en la mejilla y se rio .

`` I - Increible ... te llevastes todas y cada una de las piezas de ajedrez ... Kaito-kun ´´ dijo Kiba con una expresión de sorpresa en su rostro .

`` Increible ... ´´ dijo Koneko mientras tenía sus ojos un poco abiertos .

Kaito miro a su propio cuerpo , abrió y cerro sus manos , sintiendo una nueva oleada de poder en él . Kaito se ha vuelto más fuerte . Ahora , él es un medio demonio / ninja y medio dragón .

`` Permitadme presentarme de nuevo yo soy Kaito Otsutsuki mitad demonio/ninja mitad dragon , espero que todo el mundo nos podamos llevar bien ´´ dijo Kaito con una sonrisa mientras se presentaba con un ligero arco en su cuerpo .

`` Y - Yo soy Asia Argento , espero que todos nos podamos llevar bien ´´ dijo Asia con un tono nervioso pero con una sonrisa en su rostro .

`` Bueno antes de poder daros la bienvenida , Kaito hay una pregunta que me gustaria hacerte ´´ dijo Rias todo el mundo mirandola con una cara de duda , pero Kaito se imaginaba que era la pregunta .

`` ¿ Qué es Rias-sama ? ´´ dijo Kaito preguntandole sobre su duda .

`` ... ¿ Eres descendiente de Rikudo Sennin ? ´´ pregutó Rias haciendo que todo el mundo se asombriera por su pregunta .

`` ¡¿ Rikudo Sennin !? ´´ dijo Akeno asombrada por lo que acababa de decir .

`` ¡¿ Un descendiente ?! ´´ dijo Kiba también asombrado por la información .

`` Imposible ´´ dijo Koneko con los ojos muy abiertos ante tal información .

Todo el mundo dirigerón sus miradas a Kaito te estaba un poco incomodo por las miradas que todos le estaban echando por lo que acababa de decir Rias .

`` Si , por parte materna soy un descendiente del mismo clan que provenía el Rikudo Sennin ´´ dijo Kaito contestando ante la pregunta de Rias .

```````` ¡¿ ´´´´´´´´´´ Todos y cada uno de los presentes , a excepción de Asia que ya lo sabía , era la primera vez que estaban ante el desciendente del que una vez fue conocido como el ser humano más fuerte del mundo .

`` Ya que estamos rebelando cosas , habeís oido un objeto que todo el mundo dijo que era un mito conocido como el Grimorio de los Seis Caminos ´´ dijo Kaito revelando un mito perdido .

`` Sí se dice que es una piedra que guarda parte de chakra de los nueve bijuus , pero dicen que es solamente un rumor una leyenda ´´ dijo Rias afirmando ante la frase de Kaito .

A Kaito le crecio una sonrisa en su rostro y soltando una pequeña risa en su cara , todo el mundo lo miraron con duda a que le resultaba tan gracioso , entonces Kaito se levantó y empezó a quitarse la parte de arriba del uniforme y dejandolo con una camiseta corta de color morada entonces les dio la espalda a todos y se levantó la camisa mostrando algo que todo el mundo se asombró al ver , en la espalda de Kaito estaba el simbolo del yinyang y alrededor de dicho simbolo había diez pequeñas puertas y en cada circulo estaba la imagen de cada bijuu a excepción de una puerta que era como el yinyang pero del mismo tamaño que cada circulo pequeño .

`` Pués os puedo asegurar que ese mito o leyenda es de verdad , bueno esta es la prueba ´´ dijo Kaito mientras se volvía a poner la camisa morada de nuevo en su sitio .

`` E - Entonces de verdad existe y puedes emplearlo ´´ dijo Rias asombrada por lo que acaba de ver .

`` Sí , os acordaís tu y Akeno-san de mi batalla con ese exocista loco en la playa ´´ dijo Kaito recordandoles a Rias y Akeno su batalla con ese exorcista loco `` en ese momento emplee el Grimorio y utilize la puerta del primer bijuu Shukaku ´´ dijo Kaito informandoles de lo que uso en esa batalla .

`` Bueno una vez que mis dudas se han resultó con todo esto ´´ dijo Rias con una cara de felicidad .

`` Kaito y Asia ´´ dijo Rias gritando sus nombres entonces sus siervos comenzarón a reunirse a su lado .

`` Nosotros , los miembros del club de investigación de lo oculto , os damos la bienvenida como demonios ´´ dijo Rias dandoles la bienvenida a Kaito y a Asia .

* ¡ PA ! *

En ese momento , aparecieron alas de murcielagos detrás de todo el mundo incluso en la espalda de Kaito y la de Asia .

`` Woooooooh ´´ dijo Kaito asombrado mientras miraba sus propias alas , lo que hace que Rias riase un poco , Asia también tenía una cara de asombro . Kaito trato de batir un par de veces sus y tuvo exitó.

`` Ahora Kaito , Asia permitanme darles unos consejos como becarios de demonios ´´ dijo Rias mientras hablaba con una expresión facial grave . Los demonios son seres que significa que no pueden participar con cualquier cosa u acción que tenga relación alguna con Dios o con la Biblía , ya que pueden dar dolores de cabeza u otros efectos secundarios desagradables , por lo que si Asia rezase tendría dolores de cabeza . Los demonios también son vulnerables a los objetos sagrados como los crucifijos , el agua bendita y la biblia . Los demonios pueden ser eliminados facilmente por las espadas sagradas y los Sacred Gears con propiedades divinas . Además , la luz intensa , como las armas basadas en la luz usadas por los angeles caidos y los ángeles y las espadas de luz utilizadas por los sacerdotes ya que pueden ocasionar daños graves o incluso peor , matar a los demonios . Rias empezó a explicarles como una ametralladora .

`` Sí , lo tengo todo Rias-san ´´ dijo Kaito tomando toda la información que Rias le había dicho , bueno un ninja tiene que tener todo en su cabeza asi como pensar estrategias .

`` S - Sí ´´ dijo Asia intentando conseguir toda la información .

`` Mal , ustedes tienen que llamarme Buchou a partir de ahora en adelante , ya que sois miembros de mi club ´´ dijo Rias informandoles a los dos .

`` Entendido Buchou ´´ dijo Kaito sonriendo .

`` H - Hai Buchou-san ´´ respondió Asia .

`` Oh , es casi la hora de las clases ´´dijo Rias mientras se fijaba en un reloj .

`` Kaito , Asia , por favor volved aquí después de las clases . Todavía hay algo que tenemos que discutir . Enviare a alguién a por vosotros . ¿ Entendieron ? ´´ dijo Rias informandoles a Kaito y a Asia mientras que ambos salian de la habitación del club .

`` Entendido Buchou ´´ dijo Kaito .

`` Hai Buchou-san ´´ dijo Asia .

**( En el aula de segundo año ) **

Mientras el estudiante estuviera la llegada del profesor para empezar la clase , los estudiantes varones se reunián en la mesa de Kaito con un aire de envidia y celos .

`` ¡ Otsutsuki ! ¡ He oido rumores de que te invitarón a formar parte del Club de Investigación de lo Oculto ! ¿¡ Es eso cierto !? ´´

`` ¿ Cómo lo hiciste para poder unirte ? ¿ Cuentanos tu secreto ? ´´

`` ¡ Maldita sea ! ¿ Por qué al llegar tu conseguistes estar con las dos grandes Onee-samas de la Academía Kuoh ? ´´

`` ¡ Otsutsuki ! ¡ Cuentanos tu secreto ! ¿ Acaso estas chantajeando a Rias-senpai y Akeno-senpai ? ¡ No hay manera de que elijeran a añguién como tu ! ´´

Dos estudiantes masculinos estaban gritando a Kaito con enojo por unirse al Club de Investigación de lo Oculto . Un estudiante tenía el pelo de color castaño con gafas mientras que el otro estudiante tenía el pelo de color negro .

Kaito no le preocupaba las quejas de los demás estudiantes , pero estaba un poco preocupado de conseguir enemigos en la escuela .

`` Bueno calma hombre tampoco es que sea para tanto , Duo Pervertido , Orito y Usugi ´´ dijo Kaito intentando calmar el aire de ansias de matar .

`` Además también se que ustedes dos eran los que difuminarón esos estupidos rumores acerca de mi . Todavía puedo tolerar algunos rumores estoy acostumbrado , pero os aconsejo que no sigais haciendolo por vuestro bien ´´ dijo Kaito dandoles una mirada un poco de miedo con su ojo izquierdo .

Todos los estudiantes se alejarón un poco de Kaito , sintiendo a su alrededor un aire de miedo de lo que Kaito acababa de decir . Tanto Orito como Usugi sudaban y estaban bastante nerviosos . Sus uniformes tenian unas manchas humedas como si se hubieran orinado en sus pantalones .

`` K - Kaito-san ... ´´ dijo Asia intentando calmar a Kaito .

**( Calmate socio , calmate ... ) **dijo Ddraig intentando calmar a su portador .

**[ Calmate Kaito no le des importancia a esos rumores , tu sabes que no son verdad ] **dijo Kurama también intentando calmar a su Jinchuriki .

Al escuchar tanto las voces de Asia , Ddraig y de Kurama , el aire de alrededor de Kaito se dispersó inmediatamente .

`` Lo siento , creo que me sulfurado un poco ´´ dijo Kaito disculpandose con todos por haberlos asustarlos .

Toda la clase se mantuvo callada hasta que el profesor llego a la clase .

**( Tiempo de Descanso ) **

Kaito estaba mirando por la ventana mientras estaba esperando de quien quiera que fuese que Buchou enviaría para llevarlo a el Club , sin embargo los pensamientos de Kaito se desviarón al recordar su infancía en sus tiempos en la Villa recordando también sus tiempos con sus compañeros de equipo y los amigos que hizo .

**[ Echas de menos la Villa no es así Kaito y a tus compañeros ] **dijo Kurama en la mente de Kaito .

` Sí los echo de menos a todos y a la villa , espero que si Tsunade-sama quiera podamos formar la paz entre la Villa y el Inframundo , mi padre siempre quería la paz al igual que mis dos hermanos ´ pensó Kaito respondiendo ante el comentario de Kurama .

**( ¿ No te arrepientes de haber abandonado tu Villa , compañero ? De seguro tu acción te convertiría en un traidor ) **preguntó Ddraig a su portador .

` ... Si puedo evitar que alguién de mi villa muera , estoy dispuesto a aceptar cualquier sentimiento de odio y de rencor con tal de que la gente de mi villa este ha salvo , asi que basicamente no me arrepiento de cualquier decisión en vida ´ dijo Kaito pensando y respondiendo a la pregunta de Ddraig .

Los dos espiritus estaban riendo ante la respuesta que les había dado Kaito , luego Kaito soltó una risa suave al escuchar las risas de sus dos espiritus , fue entonces algo rompio los pensamientos de Kaito .

`` Kyaaa - . ¡ Es Kiba - kun ! ´´

`` ¿ Por qué está aquí ? ´´

`` ¡ Es el prínicpe de la Academia Kuoh ! ´´ .

Las chicas gritarón de alegría cuando vieron que Kiba entró en su salón de clase . Kiba sonrió ante él , camino hacía el asiento de Kaito .

`` Yo Kiba . Entonces creo que Buchou te envió a por nosotros , ¿ no ? ´´ dijo Kaito sonriendo y saludando a Kiba .

`` Sí , Buchou me había pedido que viniera a por tí y Asia ´´ dijo Kiba respondiendo a su frase .

Las chicas empezarón a fantasear con otra cosa .

`` ¿ Podria ser que Otsutsuki-kun x Kiba-kun ? ¡ Nooooooooo ! ´´ .

`` ¡ Nooooo ! ¡ No me puedo imaginar que esten juntos ! ´´

`` ¡¿ Q - Quizas Kiba-kun x Otsutsuki-kun ?! ´´

Tanto Kiba como Kaito tenian sudor callendose por sus cabezas al escuchar eso .

`` Vamos Asia , ¿ estas preparada ? ´´ preguntó Kaito mientras giraba la cabeza en dirección a la de Asia .

`` Hai ´´ dijo Asia respondiendo poniendose de pie y recogiendo su mochila .

Al salir de la sala de clase .

`` ¿ Qué sucede con esta gente de la escuela ? ¿ Qué tan salvaje puede llegar a ser su imaginación ? ´´ dijo Kaito hablando en voz muy baja para solamente escucharlo él , Asia y Kiba podian oirlo .

`` Jajajajajajaja ... ´´ rio Kiba entendiendo lo que significaba lo que había dicho Kaito , mientras que Asia inclino la cabeza sin comprender a lo que quería decir Kaito .

`` No entiendo lo que querieres decir Kaito-san ... ´´ dijo Asia hablando inocentemente .

` Ella es tan inocente ... ´ pensarón igualmente Kaito y Kiba ya que miraron a Asia por un tiempo .

Kaito puso su mano sobre su cabeza y dijo : `` Voy a explicartelo a ti la proxima vez ´´ .

`` ¿ Me lo prometes ? ´´ preguntó Asia con una sonrisa de esperanza en su rostro .

`` Te lo prometo ´´ dijo Kaito sonriendo .

**( En el club de Investigación de lo Oculto ) **

`` Oh , estais aqui ´´ dijo Rias saludando cuando vio a Kiba entrando en el salón del club junto con Kaito y Asia . Tanto Akeno y Koneko ya estaban presentes en la habitación . El Kiba se estaba sentando en el sofa , mientras que Kaito se estaba sentando en el lado opuesto del sofa con una gran cantidad de comida .

`` Lo siento por llamarte durante tu tiempo de descanso Kaito . Pero todavía tengo algunas preguntas que necesito preguntarte ´´ dijo Rias .

`` Bueno , no tiene por - ´´ dijo Kaito empezando a hablar pero algo que interrumpio su charla .

* ¡ GROWLLLLLLLL - ! *

El silencío se hizo cargo durante un par de minutos en la sala del club .

Kaito se sonrojó fuertemente y dijo un poco avergonzado : `` ... Si bien mientras que tenemos estas conversaciones ... y si no os importa si como aqui , ¿ verdad ? ´´

Rias se estaba cubriendo su boca , tratando de reprimir su risa .

`` Ara ara ufufufufufufufufufufufufufu ´´ dijo Akeno riendose .

`` Eh ... ´´ se rio un poco Koneko .

Tanto Kiba y Asia tenian sus rostros girados al otro lado tratando de ocultar sus rostros , pero Kaito al tener oidos de dragon podía escucharlos reirse un poco .

**[( ¡ Pfff ! ¡ Hahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahaha ! )] **se estaban riendo Ddraig y Kurama fuertemente dentro de la cabeza de Kaito .

`` Sí , puedes comer mientras estamos hablando , Kaito ´´ dijo Rias finalmente hablando mientras se limpiaba las lagrimas de los ojos .

`` G - Gracias Buchou ... ´´ dijo Kaito dandole las gracias a Rias todavía ruborizado en gran medida de lo que acababa de suceder .

Kaito se sentó junto a Koneko y sacó su caja del almuerzo de su bolsa de la academía . Los ojos de Koneko estaban pegados en Kaito en ese momento ... o ... mejor dicho tenía sus ojos en la lonchera para ser un poco más precisos .

Los ojos de todos se abrieron a excepción de Asia que ya sabía de la lonchera de Kaito , era una lonchera extra grande .

` ¡ Es grande ! Espera ... ¿ comó logro hacer que encajase en su mochila ? ´ pensó Rias sorprendida por la lonchera de Kaito .

Kaito entonces dirigio su mirada a Rias y habló `` ¿ de quería hablar Buchou ? ´´

`` Oh . Ummm , puesto que Asia es mi obispo se que puede usar la magia . Así que me he estado preguntando , ¿ tu también puedes emplear magía a pesar de ser un ninja ? ´´ preguntó Rias cuando vio que estaba tragando su lonchera vigorosamente .

* GULP *

`` Haaaa - ´´ Kaito mostró una expresión agradable como él había devorado la mitad de su comida en un minuto él cubrió su lonchera y habló .

`` Como sabreis los ninjas empleamos chakra y tenemos cinco naturalezas : fuego , tierra , viento , rayo y agua . Una de las habilidades del Grimorio es que me permite acceder y cambiar la naturaleza de mi chakra a los cinco elementos y como me fui de viaje también quería aprender cosas nuevas , respondiendo a tu pregunta si puedo emplear magía , mayoritariamente magia de fuego y magia de rayo ´´ dijo Kaito informandoles a todo el mundo de sus habilidades .

`` ¿ Te refieres a magia basica ? ´´ preguntó de nuevo Rias .

`` No magia basica . Puedo utilizar diferentes tipos de fuegos y relampagos ´´ dijo Kaito informandoles a todos .

```````` ? ´´´´´´´´ Todos los demonios , exceptuando a Asia que ya lo sabía , tenían inclinada sus cabezas . sin entender lo que quería decir Kaito .

Kaito decidío mostrarles a todos y dejo su lonchera .

Luego sacó su mano izquierda manteniendo su guante en su mano .

`` Esta es la llama negra de la diosa sintoista , Amaterasu , es unas de mis llamas favoritas ´´ dijo Kaito mientras aparecía una llama de color negra en su mano izquierda .

`` Estas son las llamas del infierno del Dios griego , Hades ´´ dijo Kaito cambiando de una llama negra a una llama de color azul que parpadeaba en su mano .

Kaito entonces dejo de emitir las distintas llamas en su mano izquierda y levanto su mano derecha e hizo lo mismo , pero con relampagos .

`` Este es el rayo negro del Dios sintoista , Susanoo ´´ dijo Kaito mientras aparecia unos rayos de color negro en su mano derecha .

`` Y estos son los rayos del Dios griego , Zeus ´´ dijo Kaito mientras cambiaba de un rayo negro a un rayo dorado .

`` Ademas de tener estas magias , tambien tengo un Dojutsu en mi ojo derecho ´´ dijo Kaito informandoles a sus compañeros .

`` ¿ Dojutsu ? Si no recuerdo solamente había dos clanes con Dojutsus y ambos eran de la Villa Oculta de la Hoja , ¿ no es así ? ´´ dijo Rias preguntandole a Kaito .

`` Sí , asi es este Dojutsu me lo dio un ninja que era como un hermano mayor para mi ´´ dijo Kaito mientras se estaba quitando el parche de su ojo .

Cuando Kaito se estaba quitando el parche abrió su ojo derecho , todos y cada uno de ellos se sorprendieron al ver el ojo derecho de Kaito , era un ojo rojo como la sangre junto con tres aspas .

`` Este dojutsu se llama Sharingan ´´ dijo Kaito informandoles .

`` ¿ Sharingan ? Si no recuerdo mal pertenecía a un clan ninja llamado Uchiha , ¿ no es así ? ´´ dijo Rias preguntandole a Kaito .

`` Si , asi es ´´ dijo Kaito afirmando a la pregunta de Rias , pero nadie noto que lo dijo de un modo un poco triste , entonces volvió a colocarse su parche .

Kaito fue sorprendido con la guardía baja , una vez más , cuando fue aborbado por Rias .

`` ¡ Eres increible Kaito ! ¡ Estoy tan feliz de tu y Asia esteis en mi nobleza ! ´´ dijo Rias felizmente mientras abrazaba a Kaito con fuerza .

Kaito sin embargo ... consiguió ver que su cabeza estaba metida en el pecho de Rias .

` P - P - P - Pechos ... no puedo respirar ´ una parte de Kaito comenzó a entrar en panico ya que fue sofocado por Rias mientras que por otro lado de él se sentía consolado como que estaba mintiendo sobre que notaba algo blando .

`` ¡ B - Buchou-san ! ¡ Por favor , suelte a Kaito-san ! ´´ dijo Asia con una cara de pucheros lindos intentando todo lo posible para separar a Kaito . Pero parecer que ha fallado .

`` Ara ara . Tal vez debería unirme también ´´ dijo Akeno mientras estaba detrás de Kaito y abrazandolo por su espalda .

Ahora Kaito estaba atrapado entre dos pares de pechos grandes .

`` Akeno suelta a Kaito ´´ dijo Rias entrecerrando los ojos mientras miraba fijamente a Akeno .

`` Ara ara . ¿ Por qué debería hacerlo Buchou ? Solamente estoy dandole a Kaito-kun una recompensa por ser tan increíble ´´ dijo Akeno mientras hablaba de nuevo con Rias .

`` Mi recompesa es bastante ´´ dijo Rias replicando de inmediato `` ¿ A qué si Kaito ? ´´ dijo Rias mirando hacía abajo para ver al chico de pelo castaño . Pero ...

`` Pechos de B ... ´´ dijo Kaito desmayado al alcance de Rias y Akeno . Sus ojos se arremolinaban y había sangre saliendo de su nariz .

`` ¡ Kaito ! ´´ `` ¡ Kaito-kun ! ´´ `` ¡ Kaito-san ! ´´ Rias , Akeno y Asia se sorprendieron al ver a Kaito tendido en el suelo .

Kiba se rio timidamente al ver lo que acababa de suceder mientras que Koneko a escondidas de todos se comió la comida que quedaba en la lonchera de Kaito .

**( Tarde en el Club de Investigación de lo Oculto ) **

Después de que Kaito se despertará , tanto Rias y Akeno se disculparón con él por haberle hecho que se desmayara pero él dijo que no tenía importancía alguna .

`` Kaito , ¿ comó aprendiste este tipo de magia ? Me refiero , puedo entender el aprendizaje de las cinco naturalezas de chakra , pero ¿ como aprendistes la magía de los dioses griegos y la de los dioses sintoistas ? ¿ Como ? ´´ dijo Rias un poco desconcertada por el hecho de que Kaito era capaz de manejar la magia de algunos Dioses .

`` Bueno ... se puede decir que les había preguntando con mucha educación que si estaban dispuestos a enseñarme ... ´´ dijo Kaito mientras se rascaba la mejilla con su dedo indice y sonrio timidamente .

`` Pero en cuanto al fuego del infierno ... me lo tuve que comer ... el Dios griego Hades , no es para nada en absoluto un buen Dios . Me desafio a un duelo justamente en el momento en el que le pedí que me enseñara el fuego del infierno ´´ dijo Kaito frunciendo el ceño al recordar lo que había sucedido .

```````` !?´´´´´´´´ Los demonios de la habitación se sorprendieron de nuevo . Kaito no dejaba de sorprenderlos a todos .

`` ¡¿ Te comiste la llama del infierno ?! ¿¡ Comó !? ´´ preguntó Rias escandalosamente .

`` Bueno ... en aquel entonces , había usado toda mi energía y chakra para poder dañarle y mi manera de salir del infierno con el fuego ... Pero fallé . Fue entonces me empeze a comerme la llama ... tenía un poco de hambre ´´ dijo Kaito mientras se encogía de hombros mientras le explicaba a todos .

`` Para que alguién pueda sobrevivir entrando en el infierno ... Eres realmente increíble Kaito ´´ dijo Rias murmurando .

Kaito estaba a punto de seguir comiendo su lonchera ... pero no había nada en ella .

* GAKHONG * La mandibula de Kaito se cayó al suelo .

¡¿ M - Mi comida ?! ´´ dijo Kaito manteniendo su lonchera mientras se agitaba un poco . Luego se volvió a mirar a el culpable .

Koneko estaba usando su pañuelo para limpiar su boca . Luego puso su pulgar hacia arriba y le dijo : `` Estaba delicioso ... ´´ .

`` ... ´´ Kaito agacho su cabeza perdiendo sus palabras .

De repente , Akeno apareció y habló con Rias con un tono serio .

`` Buchou , hemos recibido un mensaje del duque Archiduque ´´ .

`` ¿ Archiduque ? ´´ dijo Rias cuestionando .

Akeno asintió con la cabeza y mostró una expresión seria : `` Al parecer hay un demonio callejero que anda suelto en esta ciudad ´´ .

`` Buchou . Cuando dice Demonio Callejero , ¿ se refiere a los demonios que dejan a sus amos , no ? preguntó Kaito a Rias .

Rias asintió con la cabeza `` Si , no solamente dejan a sus amos . También incluye a los demonios que se convierten en siervos de un demonio pero los traicionan o matan a sus amos . Ellos escogieron usar ese poder para su propio interes y causar destrucción en distintos lugares . También atacan y matan seres humanos . Cuando se encuentran uno , el maestro u otros demonios están clasificados para eliminar a los demonios callejeros . Esa es la ley de los demonios ´´ .

Kaito entendia muy bien esa información que le había contado Rias , no era distinto a su villa , entonces se levantó de su asiento y se estiro de hombros : `` Entonces creo que es hora de cazar algunos demonios callejeros ´´ .

**( Fuera de un edifició abandonado ) **

Ellos fueron teletransportados desde el salón del club . Kaito le había pedido a Asia que se fuera casa sin él ya que era demasiado peligrosa para ella , pero ella se nego decía que ahora es un demonio y forma parte del clan Gremory , Kaito sabía que ella puede emplear magía defensiva , pero aún así no se quitaba esa preocupación asi que le dijo que no se alejara de él o de Buchou .

`` ¿ Eh ? ... Así que ser un demonio ayuda a mejorar la vista durante la noche eh ´´ pensó Kaito en su mente como el podía ver claramente en la oscuridad .

**[ Ahora que puedes ver en la oscuridad el poder de tu Sharingan de seguro es mayor ] **dijo Kurama comentando en la mente de Kaito .

` Si eso parece ´ pensó Kaito en su mente , pero entonces su nariz se crispo por un tiempo ya que olio algo .

`` `` ... Huele a sangre ´´ ´´ `` `` !? ´´ ´´ .

Tanto Kaito y Koneko dijeron eso al mismo tiempo . Se miraron el uno a otro . Se mirarón el uno al otro . Koneko se estaba cubriendo su nariz con su uniforme .

Kaito sonrió a Koneko mientras sacaba los dos dedos con el signo de paz , Koneko entrecerró los ojos y se alejo .

` Hombre de seguro , ella es sería ... ´ pensó Kaito en su mente .

**( Socio , ¿ me necesitas a mi o a Kurama ? ) **preguntó Ddraig en la cabeza de Kaito .

` No solamente es un demonio callejero usar tu poder o el de Kurama seria una gran exageración ´ dijo Kaito en su mente .

**( Entonces me voy a descansar . Nos vemos mañana socio ) **dijo Ddraig hablando telepaticamente con Kaito antes de cortarse la llamada .

Kaito se rio cuando vio al Dragon Celestial tumbarse en su mundo interno , y parece que Kurama ya estaba durmiendo .

Al entrar en el edifició abandonado , Rias habló a Kaito .

`` Kaito , esta es una buena oportunidad para que observes como son las batallas de los demonios . Solamente hoy concentrate y observá como luchamos , ¿ vale ? . También explicaré los rasgos que tienen los siervos ´´ .

Kaito que estaba junto a Asia y Rias .

`` Como quieras Buchou ´´ dijo Kaito mientras asentia con la cabeza .

Mientras tanto algo se acercó a ellos ...

`` Me huele algo desagradable . Pero al mismo tiempo huele algo dulce . ¿ Es dulce ? ¿ Es amargo ? ´´ dijo una voz baja que venía debajo de la tierra .

Rias luego dijo : `` Demonio callejero Vaizor . Estamos aqui para eliminarte ´´ .

`` Ketaketaketaketaketaketaketaketaketaketaketaketaketaketa - ´´ .

La risa anormal inhumano hace eco alrededor de los demonios .

De repente , una mujer en topless aparece de entre las sombras ... pero su cuerpo estaba flotando .

`` ¡ Woa - ! ´´ dijo Kaito rapidamente cubriendo su ojo izquierdo pensando que es de mala educación mirar a una mujer desnuda .

Sin embargo .

* PASO *

Una pisada pesada se escucho seguido por un cuerpo de una bestía gigantesca .

El demonio callejero parecía horrible . Mientras que la parte superior del cuerpo era de una mujer , la parte inferior del cuerpo era de un monstruo . El tamaño de ese monstruo era de al menos más de 6 metros de altura .

` Así que esto es lo que se siente y se convierte un demonio callejero ... ´ pensó Kaito entrecerrando su ojo izquierdo mientras miraba a la posición del monstruo delante de ellos .

`` Dejar a su maestro y arrasando todo a su alrededor definitivamente conduzces a ser eliminado por tu conducta . En el nombre del Duke Gremory , com mucho gusto te eliminaremos ´´ dijo Rias hablando en voz alta al demonio callejero .

`` ¡ Pequeña mocosa engreida ! ¡ Voy a rasgar ese cuerpo tuyo y colorearlo del mismo color que tu cabello ! ´´ dijo el monstruo chillando .

Rias solamente sonrió y comenzó a mandar a sus sirvientes .

`` ¡ Yuuto ! ´´ dijo Rias .

`` ¡ Sí ! ´´ respondió Kiba .

En ese instante Kiba desapareció de su posición . Corrió hacia el monstruo , pero Kaito le podía ver claramente ` Es rapido ... sin embargo ... no lo suficientemente rapido ´ pensó Kaito en su mente .

Rias comenzó a hablar , `` Yuuto es un caballero . Su rasgo es la velocidad . Los que se convierten en un caballero aumentan su velocidad . La última arma de Yuuto son las espadas ´´ .

Kiba se movía de aquí para alla esquivando los ataques del monstruo . A continuación , se detuvo de repente , sosteniendo una espada europea . Sacandola de su vaina .

Luego desapareció de nuevo , y lo siguiente que se escucho fue

`` ¡ Gyaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah ! ´´

El monstruo estaba gritando de dolor . Sus dos brazos gigantescos fueron separados de su torso . La sangre brotaba de sus heridas .

Koneko luego comenzó a caminar hacía el monstruo herido .

`` La siguiente es Koneko . Ella es una torre . El rasgo de una torre es l- ´´

`` ¡ Maaaaaaaaaaaaaalditooooooooooooo seaaaaaaaaaaaas ! ´´

La sección inferior del monstruo comenzó a abrirse formando una gran boca con grandes dientes afilados .

* CHOMP *

El monstruo se comió a Koneko . Sin embargo Rias se mantuvo en calma , al igual que Kaito .

`` El rasgo de una torre es que proporciona una fuerza absoluta y una alta defensa . Es imposible herir a Koneko con una mordida de ese calibre ´´ dijo Rias explicando los rasgos de la torre .

La boca inferior del monstruo empezó a abrirse . Mejor dicho , fue forzada abrirla . Dentro de esa boca estaba Koneko con sus uniformes un poco mojados por babas .

`` Vuela ... ´´

Koneko habló mientras abria la boca del demonio callejero y le proporcinaba un golpe hacía la sección inferior del demonio callejero .

* BANG *

El monstruo volo hacía atras con la sección inferior de su boca y los dientes destruidos .

`` Nada mal ´´ dijo Kaito cuando observó al monstruo salir volando hacía atras .

`` Por último , Akeno ´´ .

`` Hai Buchou Ara ara , ¿ qué debo hacer ? Ufufufufu ´´ dijo Akeno mientras sonreía y caminaba hacía el monstruo que estaba tirado en el suelo .

De repente , una de las manos del demonio callejero cerca de Rias , Kaito y Asia comenzó a moverse . Se arrastraba lentamente hacía Rias sin que ella se diera cuenta de eso .

Como se abalanzó la mano , Kaito se dio cuenta de inmediato .

`` ¡ Buchou ! ´´ grito Kaito .

```````` !?´´´´´´´´ Todo el mundo se dio la vuelta cuando escucharón a Kaito gritar a su Rey .

Kaito se adelanto protegiendo a Kaito . Sacó su mano izquierda , justamente a tiempo para poder agarrar la muñeca de la mano cortada .

El brazo roto estaba cerca del rostro de Rias si Kaito no hubiese actuado , habría muerto .

Kaito entrecerro su ojo izquierdo mientras miraba a la mano cortada .

`` Ahora veras ... ´´ dijo Kaito con una mirada de enojo en su rostro .

Lanzó la mano cortada al aire y empezo´a realizar sellos con sus manos y ejecuto un jutsu .

**`` Jutsu de fuego : Gran bala de Fuego ´´ . **

Grito Kaito el nombre de su tecnica mientras exalaba de su boca una gran cantidad de llamas que se dirigian hacía la mano cortada reduciendola a cenizas . La temperatura en la fabrica se disparo hasta cierto nivel cuando Kaito lanzo su jutsu de fuego .

`` G - Gracias Kaito ´´ dijo Rias dandole las gracias a Kaito y al mismo tiempo que ponía una expresión de decepción . Ella estaba enojada con si misma . ¿ Como podria ella bajar la guardia ? .

`` Ara ara . No es agradable que usted atacase a nuestro Rey , ¡ Tienes que ser castigada ! ´´ dijo Akeno mientras mostraba una cara S .

Un circulo mágico de color amarillo palido comenzó a formarse mientras señalaba sus manos hacia el cielo .

* ¡ FLASH ! *

En un instante después , el cielo comenzó a brillar y a formarse relampagos .

`` ¡ Gagagagagagagaaaa ! ´´

El monstruo se estaba electrificando ... violentamente .

` Asi que Akeno-san utiliza también ataques basados en un relampagos como yo eh ´ pensó Kaito fijandose en la magia de Akeno .

`` Akeno es una reina . Ella es quién porta la pieza más fuerte después de mi . Ella es la inmejorable vicepresidenta de nuestro club que tiene todos los rasgos del peón , el caballero , la torre y el alfil ´´ .

`` Ara ara . Parece ser que todavía te quedan energias ´´ dijo Akeno mientras se lamía los labios mientras sigue mostrando su cara S .

* ¡ FLASH ! *

Otro rayo cayó y golpeó de nuevo al demonio callejero .

`` ¡ Gyaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa ! ´´ .

Kaito se estremeció cuando vio a Akeno seguir golpeando al demonio callejero . Incluso se sintió un poco de pena por el demonio callejero ... solamente un poco .

Rias continuó con la explicación : `` Akeno destaca en ataques de poderes demoniacos . Ella podría utilizar elementos naturales de los relampagos , el hielo y el fuego . Y sobre todo ... Ella es la última Sádica ´´ .

Kaito y Asia tenian cayendo gotas de sudor cayendo por su cabeza caundo escucharón la declaración de Rias .

`` Bueno por lo general ella ; es muy amable , pero una vez que comienza la batalla , ella no se detendrá hasta que no se haya calmado ´´ .

Esa declaración provoco que tanto Asia y Kaito temblarán un poco `` Da miedo ... ´´ eran los pensamientos de Asia y Kaito .

`` Akeno , ya es suficiente ´´ dijo Rias dandole una orden a su reina y caminando hacía el monstruo .

`` Ara ara , ¿ ha terminado ya ? Todavía no estoy satisfecha con todo esto ´´ dijo Akeno sonriendo y colocando su mano sobre su mejilla.

Rias luego puso su mano hacia el monstruo y le hizo una única pregunta : `` ¿ Unas últimas palabras ? ´´ .

El demonio callejero acababa de decir debilmente : `` S ... Solamente matame ... ´´ .

`` Muy bien . Jaque Mate ´´ .

Con esa respuesta , una gigantesca masa carmesí negra de poder demoniaca se disparó a partir de la palma de Rias .

Es tan grande que el cuerpo del demonio callejero es cubierto totalmente no dejando rastro alguno .

` ¡¿ E - Ese es el poder de la destrucción ?! ´ pensó Kaito abriendo su ojo izquierdo . al ver la magia .

Rias suspiró después de cofirmar que el demonio callejero estaba muerto .

`` Bueno todo el mundo buen trabajo ´´ .

Y asi la vida de Kaito empezó como la de un demonio .

**Y aqui tienen el capitulo numero cinco del grimorio de los seis caminos espero que todo el mundo lo disfrute . **


	6. Chapter 6

**Hola a todos los lectores de fanfiction y de mis queridos fanfics a todos los lectores de mis fanfics os proporciono informacion de mis otros fanfics que estoy escribiendo que nadie deja comentarios ni opiniones y me estoy preocupando un pelin no es por nada , por eso dejo esto si eres fan de naruto o de high school dxd pues que lo vean . **

**Se me olvido decirlo los amigos pervertidos son Tulio Orito de Kore Wa Zombie Desu Ka y Usui Kengo de Maken-ki que creo que lo copie mal en el capitulo anterior .**

**Descargo cualquier responsabilidad de high school dxd , naruto o de cualquier tipo de anime . **

**Capitulo 6 **

Ya habian pasado más de 2 semanas despues del encuentro con el demonio exiliado . Kaito les contaba sus misiones con algunos de sus compañeros y todos estaban sorprendidos por lo que les contaba especialmente Rias como una fan de Japon . Kaito y Asia se reunián los fines de semanas con Raynare y los otros , además la visita es gratis . Raynare y sus compañeros estaban sorprendidos cuando se enteraron de que Kaito y Asia , especialmente con Asia . Pero Kaito y Asia aún los consideraban sus amigos . No es que ellos pudieran acabar con él . Pero ser un demonio significaba que cada vez tendría unas sensaciones dolorosas cada vez que se acercan a una iglesía , así no podía evitarlo e inconscientemente rezaba y recibía un dolor de cabeza haciendo que todos los presentes o bien se riesen de ella o tenían gotas de sudor por su cabeza , sin embargo Kaito aguantaba bien . Si Asia aunque fuese ahora un demonio estaba feliz viniendo a la Iglesía entonces Kaito aguntaba lo que hacía falta . Rias le advertía acerca de los ángeles caídos , pero Kaito le había dicho que eran amigos . Cada vez que Asia salía a un trabajo Kaito se preocupaba por el deseo del cliente , pero Rias y Akeno le dijeron que no se preocupasen que los deseos subidos de tono no se admiten en la famila Gremory , si algún dia Kaito se encontraba en un trabajo la dejara bien o con Rias y los demás o bien con Raynare y su compañeros . Aunque les advirtío a Raynare y a sus compañeros de que si se atraven hacerle daño , haciendo que Raynare y sus compañeros se encontrasen un poco asustados . Pero Raynare se burlo de Kaito llamandole `` Siscon ´´ haciendo que Kaito se sonrojase avergonzado y los demás se rieran de él , sin embargo Asia se preguntaba de que hablaban .

De vez en cuando Kaito decidió prepararle uno de sus almuerzos grandes a Koneko . Parece ser que Koneko desde que tomó la comida de Kaito le había cogido el gusto . Los ojos de Koneko brillaban cada vez que Kaito le entregaba uno de sus almuerzos que él mismo le había preparado , pero algo sorprendio a Kaito es una de las preguntas que Koneko le formuló , le habia preguntado si habla con Orito y con Usui de el duo pervertido , y le respondió que si , y le preguntaba si era miembro del duo ... Kaito nego con la cabeza con rubor ante la pregunta de Koneko , sin embargo Koneko empezó a dudar de Kaito , y Kaito le repetía de que no era un pevertido .

Kiba juntó con Kaito y Asia se juntarón ambos en el recreo para poder almorzar sus almuerzos juntos y compartian charlas y risas , Kaito y Kiba fueron abordados de vistas por chicas escuchaban rumores y risitas por su parte , Asia tenia una cara de pucheros en sus rostros cuando miraba a Kaito , sin embargo Kaito tenía una cara de confusión en su rostro de lo que le pasa a Asia .

Akeno le encantaba hacerles bromas a Kaito . Kaito se ruborizaba en medida ante las bromas de Akeno . Aunque ... Kaito todavía tenias problemas para diferenciar su modo de gran dama y su modo S , Akeno le recordaba alguién de su villa y también era una chica que tenís un lado S , cuando Kaito le dijo eso a Akeno dijo que le encantaría conocer a su amiga , Kaito dijo que sin duda alguna se llevarían bastane bien .

Rias comenzó a mostrar un poco de afecto por Kaito . Queriendo reclamar a Kaito , ya que decía que Kaito era solamente de ella . Sin embargo Kaito era demasiado denso como para poder notarlo . Al principio Kaito pensó que ella solamente le estaba tomando el pelo . Pero ... últimamente , Kaito también comenzó a desarrollar sentimientos por ella también . Pero él negó esa sensación y decidió mantenerlo y ocultarlo mientras pensaba que era imposible para él , aunque fuera descendiente de Rikudo Sennin , porque él era su siervo y Buchou era su amo .

Rias quedo bastante impresionada por la actuación de Kaito en sus servicios con los contratos . Se habían formados muchos para Kaito y todos los contratos tenían muy buenas opiniones . Pero tiene llamadas sobre todo de mujeres ricas . Para los adolescentes , ellos le pedián que sea su mayordomo o poder ser su tutor privado , porque Kaito era muy bueno con sus estudios . En cuanto con las amas de casa , tendría que cocinar para ellas y limpiar sus casas .

Rias también dijo a Kaito de aspirar a convertirse en el peón más fuerte , ya que decía que él tenía el potencial para hacerlo . Kaito le prometío de cumplir ese objetivo y también el tenía un objetivo que el mismo tenía , Rias inclino cabeza y le preguntaba que objetivo era ese , Kaito le dijo que era un secreto , Rias puso una mala cara con las mejillas un poco infladas .

**( En el Club de la Investigación de lo Oculto )**

Todo el mundo se estaba reuniendo en el salón del club como dijo Rias que tenía que discutir algo con Kaito y con Asia .

`` Por cierto Kaito , Asia , ¿ sabeis lo que es un familiar ?´´ preguntó Rias a sus nuevos miembros de su nobleza .

`` ¿ Familiar ? Creo que son seres o monstruos que son magicamente unidos a un demonio como siervo o liado , ¿ no es así ? ´´ dijo Kaito mientras decía su opinión de los que era un familiar .

`` Sí , asi es Kaito ´´ dijo Rias asintiendo con la información de Kaito .

` Es bastante parecido a los contratos que se realizan con los animales de invocación que tenemos los ninjas ´ pensó Kaito en su mente mientras que comparaba cosas de los ninjas y los demonios .

**[ Eso me recuerda Kaito que tu ya hicistes un contrato con un grupo determinado de animales con uno de tus maestros ] **dijo Kurama en la mente de Kaito .

**{ Es verdad socio , tu y tu maestro teniais el mismo grupo de animales para poder invocar } **pensó Ddraig compartiendo su opinión con su portador .

` Si me preguntó que esta haciendo en estos momentos mi sensei ´ pensó Kaito recordando a uno de sus maestros .

**[ De seguro recogiendo información a su manera ... Jajajajajajaja ] **pensó Kurama mientras se reia de dicho maestro .

**{ Kurama tiene razón ... jajajajajajaja , ya podias recolectar de ese modo , socio , a ver si aprendes de tu maestro } **pensó Ddraig diciendo su opinión de portador .

` Callate Ddraig , de verdad ... ´ pensó Kaito en su mente molesto por el comentarío de Ddraig , a lo que llevó que tanto Kurama como Ddraig se rieran de él .

Rias sacó su mano y tenía la palma de su mano enfrente hacía arriba .

* POOF * Un murcielago rojo apareció justamente en la mano de Rias .

`` Este es mi familiar ´´ dijo Rias mientras que presentaba a su familiar .

`` Este es el mio ´´ dijo Akeno , entonces un Oni de pequeño tamaño aparecio en el suelo por vocación y salto hasta el hombro de Akeno .

`` ... Esta es Shiro ´´ dijo Koneko que estaba abrazando a una gatita blanca .

`` Este es el mio ´´ dijo Kiba mientras que aparecía un pequeño pajaro en su hombro .

Entonces Rias decidio dar su explicación : `` Los familiares . Son unas existencías que se convierten en las manos y en los pies de nosotros los demonios . También me dijerón que se convierten en utilidad para el trabajos de los demonios . Normalmente , la entrega de folletos son los trabajos de nuestros familiares ´´ dijo Rias monstrando a Kaito un folleto con un sello del clan Gremory en él `` También es el trabajo para un recién llegado también ´´ .

` Ya veo así que los familiares también se encargan de realizar encargos para así poder ayudarnos , es algo utíl para nosotros los demonio ´ pensó Kaito , mientras tanto decidió asintir con la cabeza a la explicación de Rias `` Sí , lo entiendo ´´ .

`` Pero , desde el momento en el que tanto tu y Asia se unierón a nosotros se encuentran cerca de el dia en que el maestro de los familiares esta disponible , por eso mismo pensé que tanto como Kaito y Asia consiguieran un familiar ´´ dijo Rias informandoles a sus siervos .

`` Vamos a conseguir unos familiares increibles , Asia ´´ dijo Kaito con una sonrisa mientras que acariciaba la cabeza de Asia .

`` ¡ Sí , Kaito-san ! ´´ dijo Asia con una sonrisa en su rostro de determinación .

` Me gustas ver la sonrisa de Asia , creo que esta muy feliz de haberse convertido en un demonio , me alegro por ello , pero al mismo tiempo ... ´ pensó Kaito en su mente poniendo una expresión de alegría a una expresión un poco triste .

**[ Ohe , ohe , ohe , no pienses en eso tu no decidiste que ella se convirtiese en un demonio , lo decidió ella misma para poder seguirte a ti , asi que no le des vueltas a eso a estas alturas , no es propio de ti Kaito ] **dijo Kurama en la mente a Kaito .

**{ En eso Kurama tiene razón , Asia lo decidio ella misma por su propia voluntad , así que deja de culparte a ti mismo , socio } **dijo Ddraig también compartiendo la misma opinión que Kurama .

` Gracias a los dos ´ pensó Kaito dandoles las gracias a los dos espiritus .

* TOC TOC TOC *

`` !? ´´ Todo el mundo miró hacía la puerta del club al escuchar los toques de llamar .

`` Son demonios , son 8 todos ellos ... ´´ dijo Kaito para si mismo , sin embargo Rias también la escucho .

` Los sentidos de Kaito de seguro son agudos , bueno es un Shinobi ellos siempre estan en alerta ´ pensó Rias mientras que tenía su mirada en Kaito y decidío invitar a los huéspedes .

`` Adelante ´´ dijo Rias a los que se encontraban delante de la puerta , entonces la puerta del salón del club se abrió .

Tal y como había dicho Kaito hay un total de 8 estudiantes que entrarón en el salón del club . Resultarón ser 7 estudiantes que eran mujeres y solamente había 1 estudiante masculino entre el grupo .

`` Ah , Sona . Es bueno verte ¿ Qué te trae por aquí ? ´´Dijo Rias saludando a una mujer joven en su adolescencía con gafas y una figura delgada . Ella tiene el pelo corto de color negro y los ojos de color violeta . Ella está vestida con el uniforme de la academía Kuoh .

`` Es bueno verte a ti también Rias ´´ dijo la chica llamada Sona saludando de nuevo .

Kaito mira a Rias y le pregunta .

`` Buchou , podrian ser ... ´´

Antes de que Rias pudiera responder a Kaito , el estudiante masculino con el pelo rubio corto y los ojos grises decidió cortar . Él está vestido con el uniforme de la academia Kuoh , sin la chaqueta y las mangas arremangadas .

`` Rias-senpai , ¿ no le había mencionada nada de nosotros a él antes ? ´´ dijo el estudiante rubio .

`` Está bien Saji . No es como si pudieramós reunirnos en lugares públicos , como nos gusta ´´ dijo Sona mientras que da una pequeña sonrisa .

`` Kaito , ella es Sona Sitri . Ella es otro demonio de clase alta al igual que yo . Ella es también la proxima heredera del clan Sitri . Ella es la presidenta del Consejo de Estudiantes en esta escuela . Ella está en el curso de tercer año ´´ dijo Rias mientras que introducía a Sona a Kaito .

`` Así que Shitori Souna es solamente es un alias , eh ´´ dijo Kaito murmrrando en voz alta mientras que colocaba la mano debajo de la barbilla .

`` Eso es correcto ´´ dijo Sona respondiendo al oir eso .

`` ¡ Oh ! Lo siento , ¿ donde están mis modales ? Yo soy Kaito Otsutsuki , estudiante de segundo año , soy el Peón de Rias-sama . Espero que todo el mundo nos llevemos bien ´´ dijo Kaito mientras se inclina hacía Sona .

`` Ano . M-Mi nombre es Asia Argento . Estoy en el mismo año que Kaito-san . Yo soy el obispo de Buchou-san . Yo estoy viviendo con Kaito-san actualmente . ¡ Por favor cuiden de mi también ! ´´ dijo Asia mientras que también se presentaba a Sona y se inclinó ligeramente .

Sona inclinó ligeramente a ellos también . `` Vaya Rias . La razón por la cual vine aquí es para introducir a mis nuevos siervos . Parece ser que conseguiste unos siervos de buenos modales ´´ .

Asia le daba las gracias con un ligero rubor por el halago de Sona , en cuanto Kaito se rascó la parte posterior de la cabeza y sonríe timidamente y al igual que Asia se sentía un poco nervioso de ser felicitado . Rias se sentía orgulloso de como sus siervos fuerón felicitados , pero especialmente por Kaito .

`` Saji presentate también ´´ dijo Sona ordenandole a Saji que se presentase a los demás .

`` Hai Kaichou . Yo soy Saji Genshirou . Estudiante de segundo año . Secretarío del consejo estudiantil y peón de Sona Sitri ´´ dijo Saji mientras que se inclinaba para poder presentarse .

Después de la introducción de Saji , el resto del tituló nobiliarío de Sona comenzó a presentarse también .

En primer lugar , se trataba de una mujer joven con gafas y pelo largo recto que se extendía hasta el final de sus rodillas con un flequillo divididos . Sus gafas eran de color azul y tenía semi gafas con una montura y lentes cuadradas .

`` Yo soy Shinra Tsubaki , estudiante de tercer año , vice-presidenta del consejo estudiantil . Soy la reina de Sona Kaichou ´´ .

Entonces , una chica delgada con el pelo largo y de color castaño que termina con dos trenzas cortas y a juego con sus ojos . Ella lleva una dialema azul .

`` Mi nombre es Kusaka Reya , estudiante de segundo año . Encantado de conocerte ´´ dijo mientras que hablaba en voz baja y su voz era muy suave .

Al lado estaba una mujer joven con pelo blanco y ojos azules verdosos .

`` Yo soy Hanakai Momo . Estudiante de segundo año . Yo soy obispo de Kaichou . Esperó que podamos llevarnos bien ´´ .

Una chica con el pelo largo hasta los hombros , el pelo era de color marrón rojizo y ojos marrones . Su cabello cuenta con un flequillo y un solo mechón de pelo que sobresale de la parte superior .

`` Hola - Yo soy Caballero de Kaichou . Mi nombre es Meguri Tomoe , estudiante de segundo año , espero que todos podamos llevarnos bien ´´ dijo ella hablando alegremente .

Una chica alta con el pelo azul largo hasta los hombros y ojos azules a juego .

`` Hola , soy Yura Tsubasa . La Torre de Kaichou , espero con interes trabajar con ustedes ´´ .

Por último , una chica pequeña con el pelo corto con cola de caballo y de color marrón individuales y ojos verdes se presentó .

`` Mi nombre es Nimura Ruruko . Yo soy un Peón también de Kaichou . Soy estudiante de primer año , espero que nos llevemos bien ´´ .

Kaito dio un paso hacia delante y puso su mano derecha para poder estrecharla con la mano de Saji .

`` Así que tu eres un peón también , eh . Bueno como otro peón masculino , es un placer conocerte compañero . Espero que sigamos adelante , siendo un nuevo amigo tuyo ´´ dijo Kaito con una sonrisa en su rostro .

Sin embargo ...

Saji apartó la mirada de Kaito y dobló la mano .

`` ¡ Hmm ! Yo no quiero que me comparen con el famoso playboy de la Academía Kuoh , solamente por que empeñemos las mismas piezas y titulos de peones ´´ dijo con un ligero tono de arrogancía .

* ¡ SNAP ¡ *

El comentarío de Saji hizó que algo dentro de Kaito se rompiera y su sombra de pelo castaño tapará sus ojos haciendo sombra sobre sus ojos . Bajó la mano y dio un paso hacía atras .

`` ¡ SAJI ! ´´ Grito Sona a Saji causando que Saji se estremeciera , `` ¡¿ Cómo te atreves a decir eso ?! ¡ Otsutsuki-kun solamente está siendo amable contigo ! ¿¡ Cómo te atreves avergonzarlo así !? ´´ dijo Sona regañando a Saji .

`` Lo siento mucho Otsutsuki-kun . Mi peón no es bastante disciplinado ´´ dijo Sona mientras que se disculpaba con Kaito .

`` N - No se preocupe Sitri-sama , es solamente una tontería , p - por favor levante la cabeza ´´ dijo Kaito con una sonrisa forzada mientras que le pedía a Sona que levantase la cabeza hacía arriba .

`` ¡ Saji ! Disculpate con Otsutsuki-kun en este instante ´´ dijo Sona ordenandole a su peón .

Saji parecia estar un poco rehusó por un tiempo , pero al final obedecío .

`` Por favor , perdóname por mi rudeza ´´ dijo Saji mientras que inclinaba la cabeza .

`` ... ´´ Kaito no dijo nada estaba tranquilo , ya que no sabe como reaccionar .

`` Saji-san , por favor , llevese bien conmigo también ´´ dijo Asia que decidío hablar tratando de reducir la incomodidad que se respiraba en la habitación .

Saji acaba de dispararse sencillamente sujentando a la vez la mano de Asia agintando de arriba y abajo con fuerza .

`` ¡ Si se trata de Asia-san , entonces vamos a llevarnos muy bien ! ´´ dijo Saji hablando felizmente mostrando una expresión ligera perverida en su rostro .

Tanto a Sona y a Kaito le cayerón gotas de sudor sobre su cabeza mientras eran testigos de la expresión de Saji . El instinto de Kaito se hizo cargo y dio un paso hacía adelante tirando a Asia lejos Saji , envolviendo su mano derecha alrededor de su cintura mientras que apunta a Saji con su mano izquierda .

`` ¡ Alejate de ella ! ´´ gritó Kaito a Saji .

`` ¡¿ P P - Pervertido ?! ¡¿ Quién es el pervertido aquí , maldito playboy !? ´´ dijo Saji contrarrestando el comentarío de Kaito .

`` Porque no le preguntas a Sitri-sama . Vio su expresión también ´´ dijo Kaito replicando a Saji .

Saji empezó a sudar al oir eso . Y empezó a volver su cabeza lentamente y vio a Sona que le estaba mirando a él .

`` Vamós a discutir esto Saji más tarde . Parece que tengo disciplinarte un poco después ´´ .

`` ¡ P P P - Pero Kaichou ! ´´ dijo Saji lamentandose por sus acciones .

Saji entonces le envío una mirada asesina a Kaito y comenzó a retarlo .

`` ¡ Eh , tu ! ¡ Solamente porque eres un peón no significa que estemos en el mismo nivel ! ¡ Yo tome 4 piezas de peón ! ´´ dijo Saji gritando en voz alta y con orgullo . `` ¿ Cuantas piezas tomaste , tu ? ¡¿ Eh !? ¡ Responde a mi respuesta , playboy ! ´´ .

Sona incluyendo a el resto de su nobleza todos palmearón su cara al ver la acción de Saji . Pero ella también tenía un poco de curiosidad ¿ Cuantos piezas tomó Otsutsuki Kaito ? .

Kaito se limitó a ver Saji . El tenía una gota de sudor cayendo por su cabeza . Él no quería avergonzar a Sitri-sama más aún de lo que lo estaba haciendo ya Saji , pero Saji delante de todos es solamente una persona ... bastante terca .

**{ Socio , puedo sentir a Vitra durmiendo dentro de su cuerpo de este muchacho } **dijo Ddraig dentro de la mente de Kaito .

**[ Asi que este muchacho también tiene un Sacred Gear con un dragón dentro de él , es un sorpresa de que alguién como él tenga a un dragón ] **dijo Kurama también compartiendo su opinión .

` ¿ Vitra ? ¿ Si según tengo entendido es un de los cinco Reyes Dragones , Vitra la prisión del dragón ? ´ pensó Kaito en su mente preguntandole a Ddraig sobre Vitra , el dragón asintío para confirmarlo .

` Eso explicaría porque Saji tomara 4 piezas ´ dijo Kaito llegando a esa conclusión .

`` ¿ Qué sucede ? ¿ Te comierón la lengua , playboy ? ´´ dijo Saji empujando más a Kaito .

`` Y Y ´´ Kaito intentaba decirlo , pero no queria decirlo . Se volvío para mirar a Rias y no sabe si decirlo o no , pidiendole ayunda a ella . Rias le dio un guiño cuando él la miro .

* Suspiro - * soltó Kaito un suspiró cerrando su ojo izquierdo y respiró profundamente .

`` ¿ Qué sucede ? ¿ Sabía que admitirias que tu eras menor que yo ? ´´ dijo Saji con orgullo como entendío el suspiró que soltó Kaito .

La expresión facial de Kaito se puso serio cuando abrío el ojo izquierdo de nuevo . Esto provoca que Saji recibiera un repentino escalofrío recorriendo su columna vertebral .

`` Yo tome todas las ocho piezas de Peón ´´ dijo Kaito hablando seriamente con Saji .

```````` !? ´´´´´´´´´´ Sona al igual que toda su nobleza se quedarón con los ojos abiertos después de escuchar de lo que acababa de decir Kaio .

* GAKHONG *

La boca de Saji cayo al suelo . También se había dado cuenta que él había perdido por un margen bastante amplió .

`` ¡¿ O O Ocho ?! ¿¡ Qué eres !? ´´ dijo Saji gritando mientras que señalaba a Kaito .

`` Rias , ¿ quién es realmente Otsutsuki-kun ? ´´ dijo Sona preguntando a Rias volviendose para mirarla .

Rias sonrío y empezó a caminar hacía Kaito y lo abrazó por detrás . Kaito se sorprendio bastante por la acción repetina de su amo , pero Kaito comenzó a sonrojarse cuando sintío los pechos de Rias presionandole sobre su espalda .

`` Si tuviera que decirlo tendría que decir tres sobrenombres de lindo siervo ´´ dijo Rias con una sonrisa en su rostro , lo que sorprendió a Sona .

`` El primer sobrenombre sería el Sekiryuutei , el poseedor del Boosted Gear ´´ dijo Rias con alegría y orgullo .

`` ¡¿ ´´ Sona estaba conmocionada por ese sobrenombre .

`` También es el Jinchuriki del Kyuubi no Yoko , el bijuu más fuerte ´´ dijo Rias con mucha alegría y orgullo que antes .

```` ¡¿ ´´´´ Sona estaba más conmocionada que antes .

`` Y por último ... ´´ dijo Rias dando un tiempo de pausa .

`` ¿ Por último ? ´´ dijo Sona preguntando confundida .

`` Es descendiente del ninja más fuerte de todos , Rikudo Sennin ´´ dijo Rias terminando la frase antes formulada .

```````` ¡¿´´´´´´´´ Sona quedo bastante sorprendida por esa última información

`` Impresionante ... tener a alguién como él en su titulo nobiliarío . De seguro eres realmente afortunado Rias , tengo que admitir que es una gran sorpresa conocer a un Jinchuriki y encima un descendiente de Rikudo Senin , nunca me lo esperaba ´´ dijo Sona mientras que se sentía un poco celosa de su mejor amiga de tener a alguién tan poderoso en su titulo nobiliarío .

`` Si , lo se ´´ dijo Rias con una calida sonrisa en su rostro y dando un abrazó más fuerte a Kaito , haciendo que este se sonrojase en medida . Rias colocaba su cara más cerca de él .

`` Otsutsuki-kun , tienes la suerte de tener a Rias como su maestro . Los del clan Gremory siempre tratan a sus siervos como parte de su familia ´´ dijo Sona a Kaito .

Kaito asintió con la cabeza .

`` Por cierto Rias , ¿ por qué estan sus familiares aquí en el salón del club ? ´´ dijo Sona preguntando cuando se dio cuenta de que los familiares se encuentran alrededor en el salón del club .

`` Oh . Yo estaba a punto de llevar a Kaito y a Asia para poder encontrarse con el Maestro de los Familiares ´´ dijo Rias respondiendo , todavía abrzando a Kaito .

`` ¿ En serio ? Yo estaba a punto de hacer lo mismo ´´ dijo Sona abriendo mucho los ojos por la confesión de Rias .

Rias luego frunció el ceño : `` El único problema es que el Maestro de los Familiares solamente se reunirá con un título nobiliarío . He estado planeando esto desde que Kaito y Asia se unieron al club ´´ .

`` Es cierto ... uno tendría que esperar otro mes . ¿ Supongo que no piensas dejarme el encuentro primero , no es así ? ´´ dijo Sona preguntando a Rias .

`` Entonces , ¿ qué tal si decidimos que con un juego justo ? El ganador ganará el derecho de reunirse con el Maestro ´´ dijo Rias mostrando una sonrisa desafiante a Sona como ella soltó a Kaito .

`` Hoh , ¿ es eso un reto Rias ? ´´ dijo Sona también mostrando una sonrisa desafiante .

`` Por supuesto que lo es . Vamos a resolver esto a través del deporte como un estudiante de secundaría ´´ dijo Rias sonriendo .

**( En la Pista de Tennis ) **

`` ¡ Kyaa - es Sona Onee-sama ! ´´ dijo una estudiante femenina gritando .

`` ¡ U - Uwaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa ! ¡ Akeno Onee-sama ! ¡ Eres tan hermosa como siempre ! ´´ dijo un estudiante masculino gritando .

`` ¡ R - Rias Onee-sama - ! ¡ Por favor salga conmigo - ! ´´ dijo otro estudiante masculino gritando . ¿ Se acaba de confesar ? .

`` ¡ Tsubaki-sama ! ¡ - Kyaaa - ! ´´ dijo otra estudiante femenina gritando .

La gente empezó a reunirse alrededor de una de las pista de tenis , como que las cuatro chicas más populares de la Academía Kuoh se reunieron para poder ver el partido de tennis . Kaito se estaba cubriendo las orejas por sus oidos de dragón que eran algo sensibles tratando de sorportar el ruido de los estudiantes . Asia estaba de pie sobre su lado derecho , mientras que Kiba y Koneko estaban los dos de pie a la izquierda de Kaito . Todos miraron a Kaito intentando soportar el ruido .

`` Aquí voy , Sona ´´ dijo Rias mientras que estaba sosteniendo una pelota de tenis y estaba lista para reanudar el partido .

`` Adelante Rias ´´ dijo Sona mientras que esperaba el lanzamiento de Rias .

El partido comenzó como los dos lados estaban furiosamente tratando de conseguir cada uno un punto del otro . 10 minutos pasarón así desde que empezarón el partido y la puntuación de ambas partes eran 15-15 .

`` ¡ Kaichou - ! ¡ Usted puede ganar - ! ´´ .

Los miembros del Club de Investigación de lo Oculto levantarón la vista hacía la valla de la pista para ver a Saji que estaba sentado encima de la valla gritando y agitando una gran bandera . Kaito , Asia y Kiba tuvierón gotas de sudor cayendo sobre sus cabezas , mientras que Koneko tenía y mostraba una expresión neutra .

El partido entre Rias y Akeno contro Sona y Tsubaki se hacía cada vez más intenso . Entonces , Sona decidió cambiar un poco las cosas .

`` ¡ Toma esto ! ¡ Estilo Shitori Spin-ball ! ´´ dijo Sona gritando y golpeando la pelota liberando en ella un poco de poder demoniaca .

`` ¡ Ingenua ! ¡ Yo solamente puedo contrarrestarlo con en el estilo Gremory ! ´´ dijo Rias a punto de golpear la pelota hasta que ... la pelota , ¿¡ había cambiado la dirección en el último segundo !? .

`` 15-30´´ dijo el arbitró que era Kusaka diciendo la puntuación .

`` !? ´´ Kaito abrio su ojo izquierdo y se volvió para mirar a ambos a Kiba y a Koneko .

`` No es por nada pero , ¿ ella acaba de emplear un poco de poder demoniaco , no ? ´´ dijo Kaito mientras que observaba el partido con una gota de sudor por su cabeza .

Kiba también tenía una gota de sudor cayendo por la cabeza y una sonrisa forzada : `` Así que también lo has notado eh ´´ .

La expresión de Koneko se mantuvo firme sin ningún cambío : `` Creo que podrían llamar demasiado la atención de seguir así ... ´´ .

`` ¡ HAHAHAHAHAHA ! ¡ DE VERDAD ES IMPRESIONANTE KAICHOUUUUUU - ! ´´ dijo Saji vitoreando a Sona .

`` Ano ... ¿ qué pasa con el estudiante que ha sido testigo de ello ? ´´ dijo Asia preguntando algo preocupada .

De repente , alguién aplaudió .

`` ¡ Es una bola mágica ! ´´ .

`` ¡ Eso es increible ! ´´ .

`` ¡ Hey , me dijerón que era una bola mágica ! ´´ .

`` ¡ Increible ! ´´ .

`` ... ´´ Tanto Kaito como Asia se quedarón mudos por las actitudes de sus compañeros estudiantes .

Kiba sonrió tímidamente : `` Pensarón que era un bola mágica ´´ .

Koneko cerró los ojos y dijo un hecho doloroso y despreocupadamente : `` Es una buena cosa que ellos sean tan ajenos ´´ .

Rias sonrió y declaró : `` Como era de esperarse de mi rival . ¡ Pero voy a ganar este juego ! ´´ .

`` ¡ Yo también pienso ir con todo , Rias ! ´´ dijo Sona con un tono declarado y decidida a ganar el juego ella también .

Parece ser que el calor del juego aumentó en gran medida entre ambos demonios ...

**( En el club de la Investigación oculto ) **

`` ... Al final , el partido finalizó sin ninguna vencedora ... ´´ dijo Koneko con las dos raquetas rotas en sus manos .

`` Al final ellos han decidido tener una batalla en equipo en otro lugar . Parece que Buchou y Kaichou están discutiendo que tipo de deporte tendremos todos en un partido ´´ dijo Kiba

Entonces Rias y Akeno entrarón en la habitación . Rias luego habló con una sonrisa de confianza .

`` Hemos decidido jugar un partido de balón prisionero . El partido será mañana por la noche en el gimnasío de la Academia Kuoh ´´ .

**( En el apartamento de Kaito ) **

* TOC TOC TOC *

`` Asia , ¿ estas todavía despierta ? dijo Kaito parado enfrente de la habitación de Asia .

`` Si , Kaito-san ´´ dijo Asia abriendo la puerta mientras que ella respondía a Kaito .

`` Hola Kaito-san , ¿ te puedo ayudar en algo ? ´´ dijo Asia preguntando mientras que se inclina ligeramente la cabeza .

Pero por alguna razón el ojo izquierdo de Kaito acabarón mirando los pechos de Asia , Kaito se sonrojó y sacudió su cabeza para volver a centrarse .

`` Asia , tu sabes como coser ¿ verdad ? ´´ dijo Kaito preguntando a Asia .

`` ¿ Sí ? ´´ dijo Asia con un poco de duda en su tono .

`` Bien . Porque te voy a pedir que me enseñes a coser ´´ dijo Kaito empezó a contar Asia cerca de su idea cuando empezó a aprender .

**( La tarde en el gimnasio de la academia Kuoh ) **

Los miembros del Club de Investigación de lo Oculto se encontraban calentando . Antes de que comience el partido . Las niñas llevan la camiseta blanca con detalles de color azul marino con el emblema de la Academia Kuoh bordado en la parte frontal izquierda de la camisa , Kiba llevaba un chandal gris y blanco con detalles en negro . Rias lleva un chandal rosa y blanco con detalles negros . Kaito vestía un chandal de color negro se abrió con detalles morados y su camiseta morada debajo de ella .

`` No jugaba al balón prisionero desde que era un niño pequeño en mi Villa ´´ dijo Kaito mientras que se estiraba junto con Koneko .

`` Como el objetivo del encuentro es encontrar un ganador , un juego con reglas simples puede ser lo mejor , ¿ no creeis ? ´´ dijo Rias mientras que lanzaba la pelota a Kiba .

`` Me sorprende que Asia-san entendiera de inmediato como jugar al balón prisionero ´´ dijo Kiba .

Mientras que Kaito se estaba estirando con Koneko , Asia tenía dificultades para poder estirarse , Akeno decido ayudarla empujandola por su espalda .

`` ¡ Ya no puedo más ! ´´ dijo Asia teniendo dificultad para seguir estirandose , pero se quejaba de una manera un poco ... erotica .

`` Esfuerzate solamente un poco más , ¿ vale ? ´´ dijo Akeno mientras que la estaba ayudando con los estiramientos .

`` S - Sí ... ´´ dijo Asia con los ojos un poco llorosos , intentando seguir con los estiramientos .

Sin embargo cada vez que lo intentaba soltaba de nuevo un quejido un poco erótico . Kaito al escuchar esos quejidos se sonrojo un poco intentando ignorar esos quejidos y seguir con el entrenamiento .

**[ ¿ En que estas pensando Kaito , tienes la cara completamente roja , de verdad no serás un pervertido en el fondo ? ] **dijo Kurama en la mente de Kaito burlandose de su Jinchuriki .

` ¡ Por supuesto que no Kurama , aqui ver ! ´ pensó Kaito molesto en su mente ante el comentarío de Kurama .

**[ Vamos socio se un poco honesto contigo mismo , de seguro que estas imaginando cosas ] **dijo Ddraig en la mente de Kaito con un tono pervertido .

` ¡ Callaos los dos ! ´ dijo Kaito en su mente silenciando a su dos espiritus .

`` ... ¿ Sempai estas pensando en cosas eróticas ? ´´ dijo Koneko mientras que observaba la cara de Kaito que esta roja .

`` ¡¿ Qué estas diciendo Koneko-chan ?! ´´ dijo Kaito con un tono de verguenza , sin embargo Koneko le estaba dando una mirada fija con los ojos un poco entrecerrados .

`` Todo el mundo , ¿ podría venir un minuto ? ´´ dijo Kaito llamando a sus compañeros .

Todos los demonios del club se reunierón en torno a Kaito , Kaito empezó a repartir a cada uno de los miembros de club . Era una venda con la palabra club oculto cosido en ella con usando un hilo rojo .

`` Tenía la esperanza de que esto pudiera levantar el espiritú de todo el mundo un poco ´´ dijo Kaito explicando el porque de sus dialemas .

`` ¡ Kaito-san , lo estuvo haciendo durante toda la noche ! ´´ dijo Asia informandoles a todos los demás.

`` Jajajajaja . Aunque , es gracias a Asia , que me enseño a coser ´´ dijo Kaito sonriendo timidamente mientras que se rascaba la parte posterior de la cabeza .

`` Es mi primera vez cosiendo algo , eso es lo mejor que puede hacer ´´ dijo Kaito un poco avergonzado .

Rias sacudió la cabeza y dijo : `` Estan bien hechos Kaito . Muchas gracias ´´ .

`` Es increible Kaito-kun ´´ dijo Kiba felicitando a Kaito por su dialema .

`` Bien hecho ... ´´ dijo Koneko y dio una pequeña sonrisa mientras que miraba a la dialema .

`` Ara ara , Kaito-kun ha trabajado tan duro para nosotros . Ahora no podemos perder en absoluto ´´ dijo Akeno con su tipica sonrisa .

Kaito levantó rapidamente sus manos y las sacudios .

`` ¡ N - No ! ¡ Buchou y Akeno-san hizo la mayor parte de la obra ! ¡ Incluso Asia , Kiba y Koneko-chan han trabajado más duro que yo ! ´´ dijo Kaito con un pequeño rubor en su rostro .

Todo el mundo se echo a reir . Pero hubo algo que ha Rias le llamó la atención de Kaito desde que se conocierón .

`` Ne , Kaito , ¿ Te puedo hacer una pregunta ? ´´ dijo Rias .

`` Claro , ¿ qué sucede Buchou ? ´´ dijo Kaito preguntando a Rias .

`` ¿ Por qué siempre llevas esos guantes puestos ? ´´ dijo Rias preguntandole a Kaito .

`` Ah , es por esto ´´ dijo Kaito mientras que se quitaba los guantes sin dedos de sus dos manos , y mostrando que tenía en su mano derecha un sol de color blanco como la nieve y en la mano izquerda un luna creciente de color negra .

`` ¿ Qué son esas marcas , Kaito-kun ? ´´ dijo Kiba preguntandole a Kaito .

`` Si os digó la verdad , no tengo ni ideá , me dijerón que nací con estas marcas ´´ dijo Kaito explicandoles el porque de sus marcas .

Pero entonces Rias le llamo la atención es que las manos de Kaito al mismo tiempo tenián unos vendajes en los dedos de sus manos . Rias al verlo de enseguida agarró las manos y dio un vistazo .

`` ¡ Kaito ! ¡¿ Qué te ha ocurrido en las manos !? ´´ dijo Rias sorprendida de lo que vio .

Rapidamente Kaito escondío las manos detrás de su espalda .

`` ¡ N - No es nada ! Es solamente que torpemente me piché a mi mismo cuando yo estaba haciendo las cintas para la cabeza ´´ dijo Kaito sonriendo sin más .

Rias frunció el ceño al escuchar eso . Luego mostró una cara nuy emocional y caminó hacía Kaito . Ella lo abrazó delante de todos . Todo el mundo , incluyendo a Kaito , estaban en shock sobre la acción de Rias .

`` ¡¿ BB- Buchou !? ¡ TT - Todo el mundo nos esta mirando ! ´´ dijo Kaito tartamudeando .

Rias no dijo nada , pero ella lo abrazó con más fuerza , como si ella no quisiera dejarla ir . Rias luego habló con un tono muy emocional .

`` Muchas gracias , mi lindo Kaito ... Por favor ... quedate conmigo para siempre ´´ Kaito se percató de que la voz de Rias era un poco vacilante .

` Rias ... ¿ podria ser ... ´ pensó Akeno cuando vio la reacción de Rias .

`` Por supuesto que me quedaré a tu lado Buchou , después de todo ahora soy tu único Peón ´´ dijo Kaito con la esperanza de que podría animarla un poco .

Rias estaba contenta pero también decepcionada cuando escuchó eso . Ella entonces decidío dejar ir a Kaito .

`` Lo siento que llegamos tarde ´´

Todo el mundo mira hacía la fuente de esa voz .

Eran Sona y su nobleza .

Rias regresó a su modo Buchou habitual y sonrío .

`` Vamos a terminar con esto de una vez por todas Sona ´´ dijo Rias con un tono decidido .

**( Por la noche en el Gimnasío ; el partido comenzó ) **

`` Basicamente es como de niño solamente tengo que coger la pelota o bien evadirla y no dejar que la pelota me golpee . Hmmm , en terminos de números estamos en desventaja por un número de tres personas . Por suerte para nosotros una pieza de la nobleza de Sitri-sama esta actuando como arbitro ´´ dijo Kaito mientras que comenzaba analizar la situación en la que se encuentra mientras que esquiva el balón que fue enviado hacía el .

Actualmente , Tsubasa estaba sosteniendo la pelota . Ella entonces se dirigío a Koneko y lanzó la pelota con mucha fuerza ... muy fuerte .

Koneko se dobló un poco hacía atras para poder esquivar la pelota , sin embargo el balón arrancó parte de su camisa .

El ojo izquierdo de Kaito se agrandarón cuando lo vio : `` ¿¡ Ella acaba de utilizar su poder como Torre ?! . ´´

* ¡ Pitpit ! * se escucho un silbato .

`` Koneko Fuera ´´ dijo el arbitro .

`` Maldita sea ´´ murmuró Kaito .

El juego continuaba . Como Rias y Akeno hicieron la mayor parte del ataque . Kaito estaba esquivando o pasando el balón a cualquiera de Rias , Akeno o Koneko porque él solamente no preferiría no tirar la pelota a una chica . Él no quiere ser sexista , pero ... él simplemente no preferiría no hacerlo . Asia estaba corriendo y esquivando en la mayor parte del juego . Kiba acaba de lanzar la pelota a la ligera y pierde gran parte de su fuerza . El simplemente juego de pelotas de esquivar simplemente se convirtío en una zona de guerra ya que ambas partes estaban usando poderes demoníacos .

`` Esta es la última ronda de él partido ´´ dijo el arbitro .

Solamente estaban Rias , Akeno , Sona , Saji y Kaito en el partido de la última ronda .

` Maldito Otsutsuki . Es gracias a ti lo que hizo que Kaichou me castigase ´ pensó Saji mientras que se preparaba para lanzar a Kaito el balón .

`` ¡ HEY PLAYBOY ! ¡ Atrapa esto ! ´´ dijo Saji gritando y lanzando una pelota tan fuerte como pudo .

* SNAP * La vena de Kaito estalló como un globo al escuchar el comentarío de Saji .

La pelota volaba con fuerza hacía Kaito .

`` ¡ Kaito ! ´´ ``¡ Kaito-san ! ´´ `` ¡ Kaito-sempai ! ´´ `` ¡ Kaito-kun ! ´´ .

Rias , Asia , Koneko , Kiba y Akeno gritarón al ver la pelota que estaba volando hacía Kaito a una velocidad alta .

Kaito se quedó en su posición . Su pelo marrón hacía sombra sobre su ojo derecho . A continuación , levantá la mano derecha en donde el balón volaba cerca de él .

* Wooosh - *

Se produjo un pequeña rafaga de viento cuando Kaito detuvo la bola de Saji .

`` !? ´´ Saji se sorprendío como Kaito acaba de coger el lanzamiento de su pelota facilmente .

Entonces dentro del gimnasió se empezó a formar un poco de viento que todo el mundo se preguntaba de donde venía el viento y procedía de Kaito que lo estaba produciendocon un poco de chakra .

Huba una acción que abrió los ojos de los presentes en el gimnasio , de la mano derecha de Kaito se produjo una segunda mano de color azul que fue creciendo hasta ser bastante grande , en los dedos le fueron creciendo como garras y lo sorprendente es que el viento parecía povenir de esa mano , entonces la mano se coloco como en posición de lanzamiento . Fue cuando Kaito le dijo a Saji un poco molesto : `` ¡ Voy a castigarte por llamarme de nuevo Playboy ! ´´ . Saji tenía gotas de sudor por su cabeza .

`` ¡ Toma esto ! **Jutsu de viento : Palma de ola violenta de viento bestial ´´ **dijo Kaito mientras que con esa mano gigantesca y con un poco de fuerza del viento la pelota fue disparada hacía Saji a una velocidad y fuerza completamente fuera de lo normal .

`` ¡ Khongggggg ! ´´

El balón ha golpeado en realidad a Saji . Sin embargo ... había golpeado a Saji ... en la entrepierna ...

`` Ouch ... Eso de seguro va a doler ´´ dijo Kaito con una gota de sudor en su cabeza después de darse cuenta de que le había golpeado en una parte importante de Saji .

`` H - Hombre ... creo que ... he perdido ... ´´ dijo Saji sin duda alguna agarrando su entrepierna con sus dos manos y lo dijo con una voz bastante dolida .

`` ... S - Saji fuera ´´ .

Kaito volvío a centrarse en el juego

`` ¡ Buchou ! ¡ Ahora tenemos la ventaja ! ´´ dijo Kaito gritando con alegría .

`` ¡ Buen trabajo Kaito ! ´´ dijo Rias eleogiando a su lindo sirviente .

**( En el Club de Investigación de lo Oculto ) **

```````````` ¡ Kanpaiiiii - ! ´´´´´´´´´´´´´´

Los actuales miembros del club de investigación de lo oculto están celebrando su victoría sobre el Consejo estudiantil .

`` Todos ustedes hicieron muy bien trabajo en el partido . Estoy orgullosa de todos ´´ dijo Rias elogiando a todos sus siervos .

`` Pero fue todo gracias a Kaito-kun que nos ayudo ha ganar el partido ´´ dijo Kiba alabando a Kaito .

`` No , la que nos llevó a la vistoría fue Buchou ´´ dijo Kaito respondiendo al cumplido de Kiba .

`` Ara ara , que modesto que es Kaito-kun ´´ dijo Akeno bromeando con Kaito y sonriendole al mismo tiempo .

`` Entonces no perdamos más tiempo . Es el momento para que Kaito y Asia consigan sus familiares ´´ dijo Rias hablando con su nobleza .

`` Vamos todos hacía el Bosque de los Familiares ´´ .

**Y aqui tienen todos mis fans otro coapitulo de el grimorio de los seis caminos **

**Jutsu de viento Palma de ola violenta de viento bestial . Es una tecnica de viento de un personaje de Naruto llamado Sora . **

**Otra advertencia fans de Naruto y high school dxd lean mis otros fangics **

**Gracias . **


	7. Chapter 7

**Hola a todos los lectores de fanfiction aqui vuestro querido Kurama09 con otro capitulo de vuestros fanfics que tanto os gustan oh yeah .**

**Bueno basta de cgarlas y espero que disfruten del capitulo 7 del grimorio de los 6 caminos . **

**Capitulo 7 **

**( En el Bosque de los Familiares ) **

Los miembros del club de investigación de lo oculto se teletransportarón a un bosque desconocido a través del teletransporte del circulo mágico . Todo el mundo llego sano y salvo al bosque Asia se encontraba junto con Kaito agarrandole de la manga .

` Este bosque de seguro es denso ... ´ pensó Kaito mirando a su alrededor y tomando una respiración profunda .

`` Hahhhhhhhhh - ´´ dijo Kaito soltando su aliento lentamente . El aire en el Bosque de los Familiares le da mucha calma a Kaito .

De repente ...

`` ¡ Todo ellllllllll - ! ´´ .

Un hombre joven que llevaba una ropa asperá que estaba a punto de presentarse a sí mismo como él salio de entre los arbustos . Pero no pudo por el instinto Shinobi de Kaito se hizo cargo y tenía un cuchillo kunai en la garganta del hombre .

`` ¿ Quien eres tu ? ´´ dijo Kaito cuestionando al joven sospechoso .

`` ¡ Kaito , está bien ! ¡ Él es quien te ayudará a ti y Asia para poder atrapar vuestros familiares ! ´´ dijo Rias entrando en panico al ver que Kaito esta amenazando a el maestro de los familiares . Bueno pero ella no lo culpa el instinto Shinobi .

`` ¿ Eh ? ´´ dijo Kaito levantando una ceja y colocando una cara con gotas de sudor `` ¡ Oh ! ¡ Lo siento mucho ! ´´ dijo mientras que retiraba el kunai de la garganta y se inclinaba disculpandose por su acción de amenaza inclinando el cuerpo .

`` ¡ Hahahahahahahahahahahaha ! ¡ Esta bien joven no te preocupes ! ¡ Estoy seguro de que tienes unos grandes reflejos ! ´´ dijo el joven dandole palmaditas en el hombro de Kaito felicitandole .

`` ¡ Mi nombre es Satooji de Madara Town ! ¡ Soy un demonio en entrenamiento ! ¡ Mi objetivo es convertirme en el Maestro de los Familiares ! ´´ dijo Satooji presentandose activamente .

**[ Esa ciudad ya no me gusta de por si ... menudo titulo a quien se le ocurre poner ese nombre a un pueblo ... tch la gente no tiene gusto para los nombres ] **dijo Kurama disgustado por el nombre de ese pueblo ya que no le trai buenos recuerdos para nada .

` Olvidate de ese hombre ya no esta en el mundo de los vivos ´ dijo Kaito en su mente hablando con Kurama .

**{ Socio tiene razón ese hombre ya esta muerto asi que no te preocupes más por eso } **dijo Ddraig también compartiendo su opinión a Kurama .

Dejando aún lado la conversación entre dos grandes espiritus , Rias decidio hablar : `` Satooji-san , he traido a los que te hable ´´ .

Rias introdujo tanto a Kaito y Asia al Maestro de los Familiares .

`` ¡ Hoh ! Un joven con un aura de experiencía y grandes reflejos y una hermosa chica rubia , eh , ¡ muy bien ! ¡ Esta noche hay una luna llena preciosa ! ¡ Si yo estoy con vosotros cualquier familiar de este bosque será atrapado para vosotros ! ´´ dijo Satooji con un tono de confianza de poder atrapar cualquier familiar .

`` Por favor , estaremos yo y Asia a su cuidado Satooji-san´´ dijo Kaito mientras que él y Asia se inclinaban ligeramente ante Satooji .

`` ¡ Jajajajajajajajaja ! ¡ Me gusta este joven ! De seguro Gremory-san le enseño bien ´´ dijo Satooji elogiando a Kaito de nuevo .

`` Entonces , ¿ qué tipo de familiares quieren ? ¿ Uno fuerte ? ¿ Uno rapido ? ¿ Uno lindo ? ¿ O uno venenoso ?´´ dijo Satooji explicandoles que tipo de familiares quieren .

`` Ano , yo quiero un familiar lindo por favor ´´ dijo Asia hablando timidamente .

`` ¡ No hay problema un familiar lindo ! ´´ dijo Satooji colocando el pulgar hacía arriba y hablando felizmente .

Kaito no se preocupaba por cualquier familiar , pero claro también le interesaba un familiar fuerte claro y puso su mano en la barbilla .

`` Y tu muchacho , ¿ qué familiar te interesa ? ´´ dijo Satooji mientras que hablaba con Kaito .

`` !? ´´ Kaito abrio los ojos cuando le habló Satooji .

`` Ya se , ¡ qué tal uno de los Cinco Reyes Dragones ! ¡ El Dragón Caos Karma , Tiamat ! ¡ Es un Dragón Legendarío ! ¡ Se dice que su fuerza es tan fuerte que esta al nivel de un Maou ! ¡ Es también el único dragón femenino entre los Reyes Dragones ! Incluso ahora nadie la ha podido capturar como su familiar ´´ dijo Satooji explicandole su opinión de capturar un familiar .

`` No , gracias por tu opinión Satooji-san , pero ya con un dragón que esta conmigo ya es suficiente , uno más y creo que no podría vivir tranquilo ´´ dijo Kaito dando su opinión respecto a la opinión de Satooji .

Hasta que una voz entro en acción sorprendiendo a todo el mundo .

**{ A que viene esa respuesta , socio } **dijo Ddraig enojado por el comentarío de Kaito de que con un dragón ya era suficiente .

`` Pues eso mismo que contigo ya es suficiente Ddraig ´´ dijo Kaito despreocupado de si Ddraig estuviese enojado con él .

**{ Pero serás ... } **dijo Draig intentando decir algo , sin embargo no podía decirle nada .

`` Esa es la voz de Ddraig . El dragón rojo emperador ´´ dijo Rias sorprendida por lo que escuchaba

`` Sí ´´ dijo Kaito asintiendo con la cabeza .

```````````` Todos los demonios del club de Investigación de lo Oculto y Satooji se sorprendierón aún más .

`` ¡ J - Joven ! ¿¡ Podría ser que tu eres el dragón rojo emperador !? ´´ dijo Satooji sorprendido por el hecho de eso . Kaito asintió con la cabeza .

`` Bueno podrias recomendarme otro ser como mi familiar , Satooji-san ´´ dijo Kaito recomendandole a Satooji otro familiar .

`` Bueno hay otro ser , pero ... ´´ dijo Satooji mientras que colocaba su mano en la barbilla , parecía algo preocupado por quien podria ser .

`` ¿ Qué sucede Satooji-san ? ´´ preguntó Kaito .

`` Un hada de combate llamada la Reina intocable ´´ dijo Satooji el nombre de ese familiar , haciendo que todos estuvieran sorprendidos .

`` ¿ Un hada de combate ? ´´ dijo Kaito un poco confundido por lo que escuchaba , parecía que nunca había escuchado ese tipo de hadas .

`` Ese tipo de hadas son unas especiales que se especializan en combates cercanos , con armas y con magía , pero son de tamaños como un ser humano ... la Reina intocable es un hada que todos los que han intentado hacerla su familiar han perdido el combate ´´ dijo Satooji explicandole lo que es un hada de combate y como combatian .

Kaito parecía estar pensativo de si hacer a esa hada su familiar o no , pero claro Kaito era un Shinobi ellos nunca demuestran miedo o temor por el bien de su pueblo y de sus misiones , y claro el es un gran Shinobi que ahora ha sido reencarnado en un demonio .

`` Por favor muestrame el camino a esa hada Satooji-san ´´ dijo Kaito mientras que miraba a Satooji-san .

`` ¿ Eh ? ¿ De verdad vas a ir tras ella ? Muy bien , creo que te conviene joven ´´ dijo Satooji mientras que comenzaba a lidear el camino .

`` Espera un momento , por favor , necesito realizar una cosa . Asia me podrias ayudar un momento ´´ dijo Kaito mientras que se volvía hacía Asia .

`` Hai , Kaito-san ´´ dijo Asia mientras que asintía con la cabeza y levantaba ambas manos arriba .

`` ¿ Kaito ? ´´ Rias y todos los demás miembros inclinaban su cabeza preguntandose qué estaba realizando .

Kaito comenzó a retirarse sus camisas revelando asi su figura musculosas .

Las chicas se sonrojarón al ver su figura bien musculoso y bien incorporado . Por una razón desconocida ... Kiba se sonrojo también .

Entonces todos se fijarón del cuerpo de Kaito en que poseía marcas por todo el cuerpo como de cicatrices arañazos , espadas y golpes y también unas cuantas quemaduras presentes por la espalda sin llegar al Grimorio de los Seis caminos que se encontraba intacto en su espalda . Sin embargo también se fijarón de que había unos dibujos de rectangulos de color negros intensos alrededor de su cuerpo que le llegaban hasta la espalda comenzando en el centro del estomago y también parecián llegarle hasta los brazos y las piernas . Sin embargo Kaito empezó a realizar unos sellos con las manos y parecía que todo el sello se había retirado por completo de su cuerpo de dejandole unicamente con las marcas de su cuerpo , el Grimorio de los seis caminos y el sello de su estomago .

`` Bien el retiramiento del sello ha sido un completo exito´´ dijo Kaito mientras que Asia le ayudaba con un poco de su magía de curación , parecia que Kaito estaba un poco agotado .

`` Ya esta hecho , Kaito-san ´´ dijo Asia dejando de emplear su magía , parecía estar un poco preocupada por Kaito .

`` Gracias Asia ´´ dijo Kaito mientras que frotaba la cabeza de Asia haciendo que Asia se sonrojase por darles las gracias , entonces Kaito se agacho y recogio la camisa poniendose la camisa en su sitio .

`` Ahora estoy listo para ir Satooji-san . Vamos ´´ dijo Kaito con una sonrisa de estar preparado , entonces Satooji-san lidero al grupo por el camino . Los demás lo siguierón mientras que tenían en sus mentes un montón de preguntas .

**( Enfrente de un Bosque Negro ) **

`` ¡ Ahí es donde vive el hada de combate ! ´´ dijo Satooji gritando con una voz alta .

Actualmente todos están escondidos detras de un arbusto cerca del bosque negro .

`` ¿ Por qué nos estamos escondiendo , Satooji-san ? ´´ preguntó Kaito susurrandole a Satooji .

`` Bueno ... por mucho que me gustaria ayudarte a ti ... yo no quiero morir antes de poder conseguir mi objetivo de ser un Maestro de los Familiares ... ¡ Lo siento ! ´´ dijo Satooji mientras que le caia gotas de sudor diciendo sus verdaderos sentimientos nerviosamente .

`` Así que Kaito , ¿ que vas hacer ? ´´ dijo Rias mientras que estaba escondida junto con él .

Entonces Kaito empezó a retirarse el parche de su ojo derecho revelando su **Sharingan ** , haciendo que Satooji estuviese sorprendido por lo que estaba viendo , y entonces salio de los arbustos y empezó a dirigirse a dentro del bosque oscuro con una mirada decidida .

`` Voy a decidido y con cautela ´´ dijo Kaito mientras que se adentraba dentro del bosque oscuro , los demás estaban un poco preocupados , en especial Rias y Asia .

**( Dentro del Bosque Oscuro ) **

Kaito caminaba dentro del bosque con una mirada de cautela y con todos sus sentidos en alerta al maximo como un Shinobi no tiene permitido de bajar su guardia ni un instante , el aire parecía estar cargado en el bosque .

`` ¿ Hay alguién en este bosque ? ¡ Estoy buscando a el hada de combate de apodo la Reina Intocable ! ´´ dijo Kaito hablando en voz alta en el bosque . Él sabía perfectamente que alguién estaba por los alrededores podía olerlo con sus sentidos de Dragón y ninja y gracias a su **Sharingan **, entonces parecian salir de los arboles unos cuchillos lanzadores , Kaito saco un pergamino sacando su espada y desviandolos todos ellos .

**`` Impresionante siendo capaz de esquivar todos esos cuchillos lanzadores ... ¿ Quién se atreve a entrar en mi bosque y molestarme ? ´´ **dijo una voz femenina enojada , sin embargo la voz parecía de una joven de alrededor de la edad de Kaito .

`` Umm ... Yo soy Otsutsuki Kaito . Soy un hibrido , mitad demonio ninja y mitad dragón ´´ dijo Kaito mientras que se inclinaba en el bosque desconociendo en donde se encontraba la figura femenina mostrando un poco de respecto .

**`` Oh es la primera vez que veo a un Shinobi siendo reencarnado en un demonio ... ¿ Qué quieres muchacho ? ´´ **dijo la figura escondida entre las sombras del bosque oscuro .

`` He venido hasta este bosque para pedirte que seas mi familiar . Quiero resolver esto pacificamente sin nin- ´´ dijo Kaito intentando de decir una frase pero antes de que pudiera continuar con su frase la hada de combate se rio de su frase .

**`` ¡ Hahahahahahahahahaha ! ¡¿ Me estas pidiendo que me convierta en tu familiar !? ¡¿ Qué te hace pensar que eres lo suficientemente bueno para poder ser mi maestro ?! ´´** dijo el hada de combate burlandose de Kaito .

`` Creo que puedo tener el potencial suficiente para poder ser tu maestro ... ya que soy el Sekiryuutei , un Jinchuriki y un descendiente del Rikudo Sennin ´´ dijo Kaito mientras que le explicaba para poder tener ese potencial que el mismo tenía .

Durante unos momentos el silencío se hizo en el bosque oscuro parecía que el hada de combate estaba sorprendida por lo que acababa escuchar de Kaito .

`` Por este silencio parece ser que te has quedado sin palabras por lo que acabas de escuchar no ´´ dijo Kaito con una sonrisa en su rostro .

**`` Si lo que acbas de decir es cierto vamos a tener una batalla a ver si es cierto lo que acabas de decir ´´ **dijo el hada de combate aún escondida de Kaito .

`` Si ese es el caso por no te muestras y sales de entre las sombras no voy a criticarte por tu aspecto si ese es el caso por lo cual no te muestres ante mi ´´ dijo Kaito mientras que se preparaba para la batalla

Entonces se escucho un ruido cerca de su posición de como si alguién pisara el suelo , y entonces de entre las sombras salío un joven rubia con ojos de color azul claro de la misma edad que Kaito con un cuerpo voluptuoso y con un traje de batalla un poco revelador , Kaito cuando la observó se sonrojo un poco por su apariencia y por su traje de batalla .

`` Vaya eres linda ´´ dijo Kaito elogiando a el hada de combate , haciendo que esta se sonrojará por sus palabras .

**`` Q - Que me hagas elogios no te ayudarán que sea suave contigo en la batalla ´´ **dijo el hada de combate hablando avergonzada por las palabras de Kaito .

`` Antes de empezar el combate me gustaría saber tu nombre si es posible ´´ dijo Kaito mientras que se preparaba en guardia para su batalla con la desconocida hada de combate .

**`` Mi nombre es Satellizer L Bridget ´´ **dijo el hada de combate ahora identificada como Satellizer .

Entonces los dos se prepararon para el combate Satellizer realizo un circulo mágico de color dorado convocando un espada con doble filo justamente el mango entre ambos filos ( N/A : La espada es como la que tiene ella en la serie de Freezing ) con una mirada seria de guerrera , entonces Kaito también se preparó para el combate convoco el Boosted Gear y también tenía una mirada decidida .

Entonces Satellizer salio disparada hacía ella con una gran velocidad proporcionandole un corte a Kaito , eso creia ella , cuando corto a Kaito se escucho un poof de humo y apareció un tronco de madera cortando por la mitad , haciendo que Satellizer estuviera sorprendida por eso .

`` Parece que la **tecnica del cambianzo **tiene su utilidad después de todo ´´ dijo Kaito apoyado en la rama de un arbol con una sonrisa de confianza en su rostro

**`` Tengo que admitirlo que no esta mal , bueno lo que se esperase de un Shinobi todos estan bien entrenados para responder a todas las situaciones de peligro en un instante ´´ **dijo Satellizer mientras que volvía colocarse en posición de batalla .

Entonces Kaito realiza unos sellos para atacar a Satellizer e intertar con uno de sus muchos jutsus .

**`` Jutsu de rayo : Bestia electrica ´´ **dijo Kaito mientras que en sus manos se forma una gran cantidad de rayos azules y comenzarón a formarse como un lobo electrico que empezo a correr por el arbol hasta llegar al suelo y empezar a correr a dirigirse a Satellizer que cuando llego a tener contacto con ella se produjo una gran cantidad de descargas que hicieron que estuviera paralizada por la gran cantidad de descargas .

`` Es ahora o nunca ´´ dijo Kaito mientras que salio disparado a gran velocidad a punto de terminar esta batalla .

Sin embargo Satellizer también contrataco con su espada bloquenado el ataque de Kaito ya que parecía que la electricidad no le estaba afectando , Kaito se fijo que tenía un cuchillo lanzadores clavado en el suelo haciendo que la electricidad pasase al suelo .

**[ Parece que esta hada es muy inteligente , Kaito ten cuidado si quieres realmente hacerla tu familiar no bajes la guardia ningún instante ] **dijo Kurama compartiendo su opinión con Kaito .

**{ Kurama tiene razón socio , esta hada de seguro es fuerte ten cuidado } **dijo Ddraig compartiendo también su opinión .

` No os preocupeis no pienso permitir que me gane quiero que esta hada sea mi familiar ´ dijo Kaito en su mente respondiendo a los comentarios de Ddraig y Kurama .

Cuando la electricidad desaparecio de entre Kaito y Satellizer , ella cogió el cuchillo de el suelo e intetaba proporcionale un corte a Kaito , sin embargo en la mente de Kaito se activo una puerta del Grimorio la puerta del dos colas , entonces en la mano izquierda sus uñas empezarón a crecer obteniendo unas garras afiladas impidiendo asi que el cuchillo de Satellizer , eso sorprendio a Satellizer sin embargo lo que mas sorprendio a Satellizer es que en la espalda de Kaito se formo como una cola hecha de llamas azules que se movía como si tuviera vida propia , entonces Kaito forcegeo un poco con Satellizer y tras terminar el forcegeo Kaito pego un buen salto estando de pie de otra rama de arból .

**`` ¿ Qué es eso ? ´´ **dijo Satellizer un poco confundida por lo que estaba viendo .

`` Es uno de mis secretos el Grimorio de los Seis caminos es una piedra que llevaba sellada una parte del chakra de los nueve bijuus y solamente pueden emplearlas los que pertenecen al clan del Rikudo Sennin y como soy un descendiente puedo emplearlo perfectamente ´´ dijo Kaito explicandole el porque de sus habilidades .

**`` Se decian rumores de esa piedra y que todo el mundo planeaba obtenerla para su mando ´´ **dijo Satellizer un poco sorprendida .

Entonces Kaito desaparecio de la vista de Satellizer apareciendo justamente detrás de ella y tenía un circulo magíco dorado en su mano izquierda entonces alrededor de su mano empezo a formarse rayos dorados que bailaban salvajemente alrededor de su mano .

**`` Magía de Rayo : Impacto del Rayo de Zeus ´´ **

Entonces al impactar su puño contra el estomago de Satellizer la envió a chocarse contra unos arboles enviandola a unos metros hacía atras . El humo de las descargas se elevaban desde el estomago de Satellizer teninedo un ligero hematoma en su estomago .

**`` Eso duele ... ´´ **dijo Satellizer con un ligero tono peligroso en él .

` Mierda ... creo que lo único que hecho es cabrearla aún más ´ pensó Kaito con el sudor cayendo por su cabeza .

**`` ¿ Parece que no te han enseñando bien con las mujeres ? ¿ No sabias que es de mala educación golpear a una chica ? ´´ **dijo Satellizer con un tono de peligro aún mas fuerte .

`` Cuando se es un Shinobi da igual quien sea su enemigo tienes que estar dispuestos a luchar para proteger a tu aldea y a tus compañeros ´´ dijo Kaito con una cara seria y determinada .

Satellizer estaba con una cara sorprendida por la cara que tenía Kaito con una cara de decisión y al mismo tiempo tenía un ligero rubor en sus mejillas por esa cara de deterimnación .

**`` Tengo que admitirlo es la primera vez que me encuentro con un hombre con una gran determinación como la tuya ... sin embargo aun que tengas esa determinación tengo que comprobar como eres du fuerte ´´ **dijo Satellizer con una sonrisa parecia estar disfrutando de su batalla con Kaito .

` Parece que esta preparada para esta batalla y va ir en serio contra mi ... entonces contrarestare con todo lo que yo tenga ´ dijo Kaito en su mente , pero Kaito tenía los ojos atentos con los movimientos en Satellizer y gracias al **Sharingan **para poder fijarse detalladamente de los movimientos de Satellizer .

Entonces Kaito y Satellizer tenían ambos un gran combate de espadas que cuando chocaban las espadas saltaban chispas y ambos tenian una sonrisa de como si estuvieran disfrutando de su combate , entonces Kaito sacó sus alas de demonio y empezó a volar en el aire para poder evadir los ataques de Satellizer .

` Estando en el aire voy a poder descansar un poco y recuperar el aliento ´ pensó Kaito en su mente , eso creia el .

De repente de la espalda de Satellizer empezarón a emerger unas alas de hada y empezó a dirigirse a Kaito con una gran velocidad , entonces Kaito empezó a emplear un tecnica antes de intentar salir del bosque volando .

**`` Jutsu de fuego : Bola de Pelo de Ratón ´´ **dijo Kaito y desde su boca escupio una mini bola de fuego azul en forma de rata y la bola de fuego empezó como a dispersarse en multiples bolas de fuego de color azul y se dirigian a Satellizer y algunas golpearón a Satellizer y otras explotarón por los alrededores y otras las desviarón con su espada .

`` Tengo que elevarme hasta el cielo del bosque o de lo contrarío mis tecnicas no serán mi efectivas dentro de este bosque ´´ dijo Kaito mientras que salio de lo alto del bosque y Satellizer también salia disparada a gran velocidad . Todos los demás miembros del Club de Investigación de lo Oculto y Satooji tenian sus miradas sorprendidos por lo que estaban viendo como Kaito y Satellizer estan luchando en el aire .

`` ... ´´ Todo el mundo que se encontraban detras del arbusto cerca de la selva estaban sin habla por la batalla que estaban viendo en el aire .

`` ¡ Esa es el hada de combate la Reina Intocable , es la primera vez que la veo fuera del bosque oscuro teniendo una batalla en el exterior ! ´´ dijo Satooji hablando sorprendido por lo que estaba viendo en el aire entre Kaito y Satellizer , Kaito parecía estar alejandose del combate y Satellizer empezó a perseguirlo .

`` ¡ Tenemos que ir al lugar en donde se dirige Kaito ! ´´ dijo Rias gritando y extendiendo las alas .

`` Quiero ir a ver ... pero aún no se volar ... ´´ dijo Asia mientras que tenía unas lagrimas en sus ojos .

`` Yuuto , ¿ puedes llevar a Asia , por favor ? ´´ dijo Rias preguntandole y Kiba asintió con la cabeza .

`` Lo siento si esto es incomodo para ti Asia-san ´´ dijo Kiba llevando a Asia al estilo nupcial mientras que Asia negaba con la cabeza .

Todos los miembros salió volando hacía en donde se encontraba Kaito luchando contra el hada de combate .

`` ¡ Hey ! ¡ Esperadme que yo también voy a ver la lucha ! ´´ dijo Satooji gritando y corriendo

**( En alguna sección del Bosque de los Familiares ) **

En alguna parte del Bosque de los Familiares se escucho el ruido de estrecharse algo o alguién contra el suelo realizando un gran crater contra el suelo del Bosque .

`` Ahhhhhh ... ´´ dijo Kaito mientras que se levantaba del suelo y se sacudia el polvo .

`` De seguro eso me ha dolido mucho ... ´´ dijo Kaito con un tono dolorido por el impacto .

Mientras que Kaito se estiraba el cuello crujiendole un poco y realizaba unos estiramientos en la espalda y con los brazos . Todas las camisas de Kaito estaban completamente destrozadas revelando su cuerpo bien musculado . Entonces acarició el polvo que había en sus pantalones que estaban un poco llenos de polvo . Entonces Kaito sintió que su sangre estaba cayendo hasta la mejilla de frente .

`` Creo que podria morir si sigo alargando el combate con Satellizer ´´ dijo Kaito mientras que también tenía sangre salindo de su boca y escupiendola la que tenía en su boca .

Entonces Kaito levantó la vista al aire y comenzó a ver que Satellizer estaba descendiendo con ligeros rasguños en su cuerpo .

Kaito respiró profundamente cerrando los ojos para concentrarse y entonces volvió a colocarse en posición de batalla con una mirada determinada de ganar esta batalla .

` Kurama me prestas algo de chakra ´ dijo Kaito en su mente hablando con su bijuu interno .

**[ Ya era hora de que me pidieras algo de chakra no crees Kaito ] **dijo Kurama en la mente de Kaito .

` Vamos a hacerlo Ddraig ´ dijo Kaito en su mente ahora hablando con Ddraig .

**{ Entendido Socio } **dijo Ddraig .

**{ Boost } **

Kaito sintió que su poder fue aumentado y entonces en su cuerpo empezó a formarse como un manto de un chakra rojo y se noto un manto con unas grandes orejas y dos colas que parecian estar con vida con unos movimientos como de serpiente y Satellizer estaba completamente sorprendida .

**`` ¿ Qué esta tramando ? ´´ **dijo Satellizer a si misma mientras que miraba con asombro a la nueva forma de Kaito .

`` Haaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa - ´´

La energía que empezo a liberar Kaito de su cuerpo emepezó a hacer que los alrededores del Bosque parecian arder como el mismo fuego y el aire de su alrededor empezaba como a quemar y Satellizer empezó a alejarse de él .

**`` ¿ Qué estas tramando , muchacho ? ´´ **dijo Satellizer a con un tono alto de voz mientras que miraba a la nueva forma de Kaito .

Entonces el brazo del manto de la mano izquierda se estiró en dirección a Satellizer intentando darle un puñetazo en el estomago , pero Satellizer lo esquivo con mucha gracia el ataque de Kaito , entonces Kaito se acerco rapidamente a Satellizer con su espada reforzada con el chakra de Kurama y el combate con espadas volvierón a empezar , pero esta vez Kaito tenía el combate ganando terreno con el duelo .

**{ Boost } **

Satellizer parecía estar cansada y empezaba a bajar la velocidad de sus movimientos , entonces Kaito le empezó a golpearla con un movimiento de rodilla .

**`` ¡ Guhaaa ... ! ´´ **dijo Satellizer mientras que tosia de dolor mientras que recibia el golpe de la rodilla de Kaito , Satellizer retrocedío por el impacto de la rodilla de Kaito .

`` Parece ser que tengo que seguir así ... ´´ dijo Kaito utilizando su velocidad de Shinobi para poder responder a sus ataques con gran velocidad . Esta actualmente en frente de Satellizer . Ahora mismo Kaito estaba guardando su espada en la capucha y empezó a concentrar su chakra rojo en su mano derecha e instantaneamente se coloco delante de Satellizer haciendo que esta estuviese sorprendida y proporcionandole un golpe **`` Jutsu fisico : Impacto de nueva colas ´´ **dijo Kaito gritando el nombre de su tecnica proporcionandole un puñetazo cubierto del chakra de Kurama .

* THUD *

La tierra en donde se encontraban los dos empezó a temblar y a desquebrajarse proporcionando unas grietas de destrozo .

` Creo que con esto ya hemos terminado el combate ´ dijo Kaito en su mente creyendo que el combate había terminado .

**{ Boost } **

**`` Maldito seas ... mocoso ... ´´ **dijo Satellizer hablando debilmente y ella estaba subiendo su aura gradualmente . Luego saco sus alas de su espalda y voló hasta el cielo . Ella luego saco una gran cantidad de poder . A continuación miró hacía abajo para ver a Kaito en la tierra con el manto del zorro demonio .

**`` ¡ Yo te mostrare el poder del Hada de combate más fuerte de todas ! ´´ **dijo Satellizer gritando concentrando su poder mágico en su espada y en su mano izquierda , su espada fue ganando una gran cantidad de poder mágico concentrandolo en la punta de la espada y en la mano izquierda fue concentrando haciendo que aparezca una esfera de color azul y empezó a aproximar sus poderes creando una esfera del tamaño de una pelota de futbol .

**{ ¡ Socio ese poder que tiene en su mano está bastante concentrando , ten cuidado ! } **dijo Ddraig advirtiendo a Kaito .

` No te preocupes tengo una tecnica que puede superar a ese poder , hacía mucho tiempo que no empleaba esta tecnica ´ dijo Kaito en su mente recordando una tecnica que estaba a punto de emplear .

**[ Vas a usar esa tecnica , ¿ no Kaito ? ] **dijo Kurama ya sabiendo que tecnica iba a emplear .

` Asi es Kurama usare esa tecnica ´ dijo Kaito respondiendo a la pregunta de Kurama .

`` ¡ Es ahora de liberar todo el poder que he acumulado Ddraig ! ´´ dijo Kaito liberando una gran cantidad de energía roja desde su cuerpo .

**{ Explosion } **

Entonces en la mano derecha de Kaito se empezó a formar como una gran esfera de color roja del mismo tamaño que el que tenía Satellizer en su mano , Satellizer también estaba sorprendida por lo que estaba viendo esa tecnica se le parecía muy familiar a la tecnica que ella estaba empleando .

`` Satellizer que tal si terminamos ya con esta batalla de una vez ´´ dijo Kaito con una sonrisa desafiante en su rostro .

**`` Si vamos a resolver ya este duelo ´´** dijo Satellizer con un rostro también desafiante .

Entonces Satellizer salió disparada a gran velocidad a donde se encontraba Kaito , Kaito tambien respondio sacando sus alas de demonio y saliendo a gran velocidad a donde se encontraba Satellizer a punto de chocar con sus respectivas tecnicas .

**`` Toma esto Sekiryuutei ´´ **dijo Satellizer a punto de chocar su esfera contra la esfera de Kaito

`` Comete esto ... **Jutsu oculto : Rasengan Bermellon ´´** dijo Kaito gritando el nombre de su tecnica a punto de colisionar su esfera contra la esfera de Satellizer .

* ¡ DOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOON - ! *

Unas enormes explosiones se produjeron en el Bosque de los Familiares haciendo que el viento soplara salvajemente como si de una tormenta se tratase .

La fuerza de la explosión fue tan intensa que envió a que Kaito realizará un aterrizaje forzoso contra el suelo .

`` Ay ... ´´ dijo Kaito hablando debilmente , él ya no llevaba ninguna camisa encima . Está actualmente tumbado en un gran crater que se había formado a partir de la gran explosión .

`` Me quedado sin reservas de energía ... y yo ya estoy de fuera de combate ... ´´ dijo Kaito apenas pudiendo mover su cuerpo porqué él solamente utilizó toda su energía para poder concentrarse en el Rasengan . Trató de levantarse de entre los escombros de nuevo . También se dio cuenta de que estaba herido y sangrando por la gran batalla que ha tenido con Satellizer .

`` ¡ Tos , Tos ! Creo que tengo rotas unas cuentas costillas en la parte derecha ´´ dijo Kaito con un tono dolorido en su voz .

`` Eres realmente fuerte , descendiente del Rikudo Sennin . Ha pasado mucho tiempo desde que alguién me ofrecia una buena batalla contra mi ´´ dijo Satellizer cerca de donde se encontraba Kaito .

`` !? ´´

Kaito abrió los ojos al oir la voz calmada de Satellizer ... e hizo que ella solamente lo estaba elogiando por su batalla . Él intentaba mirar por los alrededores con su cuerpo dolorido , girando solamente su cuello y sus ojos , tratando de encontrar en donde se encontraba Satellizer .

Sus visiones fueron bloqueados por ... un par de senos grandes ...

Kaito comenzó a sonrojarse al ver que tenía a Satellizer delante de él con las ropas un poquito destrozadas . Ella estaba con un pecho y parte del otro al descubierto , ella estaba sus piernas al descubierto y su pelo suelto con algunos rasguños en su cuerpo y heridas poco profundas alrededor de su cuerpo ... y parecía que no tenía casi nada de ropa puesta .

`` ¡ U - Uwaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa - ! ´´ dijo Kaito gritando y cerrando los ojos con fuerza .

Satellizer sonrió mientras que ella fue testigo de la reacción de Kaito .

`` ¿ Qué sucede chico malo , nunca habias visto a una mujer desnuda antes ? ´´ dijo Satellizer sonriendo mientras que se burlaba de Kaito .

`` ¡ PP - Por favor ponte de algo de ropa ! ´´ dijo Kaito rogandole a Satellizer .

`` Si quieres que me ponga algo de ropa , tendras que renunciar que me pedidas que sea tu familiar ´´ dijo Satellizer hablando con un tono serio .

`` P - Pero ... ´´ dijo Kaito tratando de discutir , pero él no queria y podía obligar a nadie a ser su familiar solamente porque él quiera . Además , no podía cerrar sus ojos para siempre .

Kaito soltó un suspiró y tomo una decisión . Él habló con tristeza .

`` Vale no seras mi familiar ... ´´ dijo Kaito con una cara poco feliz .

Kaito se sentía triste como él no había podido obtener a Satellizer como su familiar . Aún estaba atrapado entre los escombros y cerró los ojos para intentar descansar y recuperar un poco de energía . Al mismo tiempo estaba a la espera de su maestro y de sus amigos para que llegarán a donde se él se encontraba .

* Chuu *

Kaito abrió sus ojos cuando sintió que alguién le dio un beso en la frente . Miró solamente para encontrar a Satellizer que tenía de nuevo su ropa puesta , sin embargo sus heridas no estaban curadas del todo . Luego sacó a Kaito de los escombros y se sento en una posición seiza , colocando la cabeza de Kaito en su regazo .

Kaito miró a Satellizer y levantó las cejas .

`` ¿ Por qué sigues aquí ? Tu eres libre de irte ya ´´ dijo Kaito con un ligero rubor en sus mejillas .

Satellizer tenía un rubor rosado en sus mejillas , sin emabrgo su orgullo se hizo cargo de ello .

`` Hmph . Soy un Hada de Combate . Puedo hacer lo que quiera ´´ dijo Satellizer mientras que miraba hacía otro lado intentando ocultar su rubor .

`` ¡ Kaito ! ´´

```` ¡ Kaito-kun ! ´´´´

`` ¡ Kaito-san ! ´´

`` ¡ Kaito-senpai ! ´´ .

`` ¡ Joven ! ´´ .

Tanto Kaito y Satellizer mirarón hacía arriba para ver a Rias , Akeno , a Kiba cargando a Asia en modo nupcial , Koneko y a Satooji descendiendo en el crater para poder ayudarlo .

`````````````` !? ´´´´´´´´´´´´´´ Todo el mundo se sorprendió al ver a Kaito que está teniendo una almohada de regazo de una mujer desconocida .

`` ¡ Kaito-san ! ¡ Sanaré tus heridas inmediatamente ! ´´ dijo Asia precipitando hacía Kaito y comenzando a sanar a Kaito con su Sacred Gear , Twilight Healing .

Rias camino hacía ellos con cautela y le preguntó a Kaito sin preocupaciones .

`` Kaito , ¿ quiés es ella ? ´´ dijo Rias preguntandole a Kaito .

`` Oh , ¿ te refieres a ella ? ´´ dijo Kaito apuntando con sus ojos a Satellizer ya que todavía no podía moverse su cuerpo tras la batalla .

`` Ella es Satellizer L Bridget , el hada de combate ´´ dijo Kaito introduciendo a Satellizer .

```````````````` !? ´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´ Todo el mundo se sorprendió una vez más el hecho de que el Hada de Combate tuviera un aspecto tan juvenil cerca de su edad .

Satellizer cerró los ojos y pensó en algo en su mente por un momento . Luego dijo algo que hizo que todos estuviran completamente sorprendidos .

`` Descendiente del Rikudo Sennin , yo me convertire en tu familiar ´´ .

`` ¡¿ RR - Realmente ?! ´´ dijo Kaito con los ojos sorprendidos .

Satellizer asintío con la cabeza .

`` ¡ Wohooooooooooooooooooooooooooo - ! ´´ dijo Kaito vitoreando .

Después de haber tenido un tratamiento de curación de Asia de sus heridas , Kaito se levantó debilmente del suelo y también recibó la ayuda de Satellizer .

`` ¡ En el nombre de Kaito Otsutsuki ! ¡ Te ordeno ! ¡ Y serás mi familiar y responderas a mi contrato ! ´´ dijo Kaito mientras que realizaba el hechizo de realizar el contrato de familiar .

Un circulo mágico de color rojo se formo y Satellizer estaba de pie justamente en el centro del círculo mágico . El circulo mágico , entonces comenzó a perder su luz , lo que siginificó que el contrato se había terminado .

`` ¡ De verdad que eres realmente fuerte , muchacho . Para poder hacer que La Reina Intocable haya sido tu familiar ! ´´ dijo Satooji elogiando a Kaito y colocnado su mano sobre el hombro derecho de Kaito .

`` Por cierto Satellizer ... ¿ por qué siempre estabas dentro de eso bosque oscuro ? ´´ dijo Kaito preguntandole con una cara de curiosidad por preguntarle a Satellizer .

Entonces Satellizer se formo una expresión triste en su rostro cuando realizo la pregunta .

`` ... ´´

Ella permanecío en silenció mientras que mostraba una expresión triste y parecía que estaba a punto de romper de lagrimas .

`` N - No hace ninguna falta de que me respondas si no quieres . Perdoname por haberte empujado a que tengas esa expresión de tristeza en su rostro ´´ dijo Kaito disculpandose con Satellizer por haberla llevado a que tueviera esa expresión .

Satellizer soltó un suspiró triste y habló con un tono de tristeza .

`` En ese bosque murierón mis padres ´´ dijo Satellizer con un claro tono de tristeza .

Todo el mundo estaba sorprendido por lo que estaba escuchando y todas sus expresiones cambiarón a unas expresiones de tristeza .

`` Mis padres me protegierón de un ser humano que intento forzarme a que me convertiera en su familiar y mis padres se enfadarón y lucharón contra ese demonio , y decidi que tenía que hacerme fuerte pa- ´´ dijo Satellizer con algunas lagrimas en sus ojos , sin embargo no pudo continuar porque Kaito le estaba dando un abrazo de compresión .

`` Ya es suficiente ... ´´ dijo Kaito con un tono de entendimiento del mismo dolor que Satellizer tenía .

`` Yo también perdí a mis padres adoptivos y aunque no fueran mis padres los quería como si hubiesen sidos mis padres biologicos , cuando murierón yo también estaba pronfundamente triste ... ese sitío es oscuro y triste y me daba un gran dolor en mi corazón ´´ dijo Kaito recordando su pasado en su villa con sus padres biologicos , todo el mundo estaba sorprendido por lo que estaba escuchando de la vida de Kaito .

`` Por eso mismo te entiendo tu dolor y por eso me hace feliz de que tu seas mi familiar ... porque así puedo salvarte de tu dolor ´´ dijo Kaito dandole una sonrisa de tristeza y Satellizer también correspondió al abrazo de Kaito soltando sus lagriamas de sus ojos .

`` Puedes llorar cuando quieras yo siempre te abrazare para ayudarte con ese dolor ´´ dijo Kaito mientras que la abrazaba fuertemente .

Parece ser que todo el mundo tenía unas lagrimas al enterarse por las vidas de Kaito y de su familiar Satellizer , Rias sobretodo estaba sorprendida por lo que estaba escuchando de la vida de su lindo peón .

Rias luego se limpió las lagrimas y dirigío su mirada para mirar a Asia `` Bueno todo lo que nos queda es encontrar un familiar a Asia ´´ .

**( De vuelta en el Bosque de Los Familiares ) **

`` ¡ Mirad todos ! ¡ Es un Sprite Dragón ! ´´ dijo Satooji gritando mientras que apuntaba a un mini dragón que estaba sentado en una rama de arbol .

`` ¿ El Sprite Dragón ? ´´ dijo Kaito con una cara de curiosidad .

`` Sí , el Sprite Dragón . Al igual que su nombre , es un dragón que utiliza un rayo azul ´´ dijo Satooji asintiendo a la pregunta de Kaito y le explicaba las habilidades de el Sprite Dragón .

` Al igual que los Shinobis que tienen el chakra de la naturaleza de rayo ´ pensó Kaito comparando su parecido con el chakra del rayo .

Al parecer a la derecha del grupo hay un dragón muy raro que volo en las pronfundidades del bosque . Satooji sugirió que tal vez sería un buen familiar para Asia .

`` Al parecer es todavía un bebe . Si tu vas a capturarlo , ahora es el momento . Definitivamente no seria capaz de cogerlo una vez que se haya convertido en un dragón adulto . No va a sertan fuerte como un Dragón Rey , pero sin duda será colocado en las primeras clases de primer nivel para los dragones ´´ dijo Satooji explicandoles .

Una escama que se ilumina en colores purpulas-azules ...

Un dragón una criatura de un aspecto que es aproximadamente del mismo tamaño de un aguila del mundo humano estaba descansando en una rama de un arbol .

`` ¡ Sprite Dragón ! ¡ Eso es todo ! ´´ .

Satooji-san estaba sobrevalorado tanto como aún más lejos con sus prismaticos .

`` Sprite Dragón . También es mi primera vez que veo a una en persona . Que escamas más hermosas . Son brillantes como el azul al igual que los colores de un diamente de color azul-purpurá ´´ dijo Rias mientras que lo miraba profundamente conmovida .

` Así que es también que es la primera vez que Buchou ve uno . Realmente debe ser muy raro ´ pensó Kaito en su mente .

Pero entonces ...

`` ¡ Kyaaaaa ! ´´ dijo Asia gritando .

Una baba pegajosa verde estaba atacando a Asia .

`` ¿¡ E - Esto es !? ´´ dijo Rias gritando que también estaba siendo atacada por otra baba pegajosa .

Kaito miro a su alrededor y se dio cuenta de que todas las chicas estaban siendo atacadas por limos verdes .

* ¡ SPLASH ! * * ¡ SPLASH ! * * ¡ SPLASH ! *

Las babas pegajosas estaban cayendo desde el cielo .

` ¿¡ Se estan cayendo de los arboles !? ¿¡ El limo se está moviendo !? ´ pensó Kaito cuando abrio su ojo izquierdo cuando notó que algo de él se estaba comenzando a moverse .

`` Un limo ´´ dijo Kiba .

`` ¿ Es venenoso ? ´´ dijo Kaito preguntando preocupado . Sin embargo lo que sucedío después lo cogío con las guardias bajas .

`` ¡ Mis r-ropas ... se estan derriteindo ! ´´ dijo Asia gritando cuando el limo comenzó a derretirse su uniforme de todas las demás .

Todos los uniformes de las chicas se estaban fundiendo y su ropa de interior estaban siendo expuestas .

`` ¡ Uwaa ! ´´ dijo Kaito mientras que se cubriá la nariz y se dio la vuelta como él siente que estaba a puntó de conseguir una hemorragia nasal .

Los ataques de los limos no se detienen y empezarón a derretir su ropa interior , así ...

Koneko-chan golpeó a Kiba mientras que ocultaba sus partes intimas .

`` ¡ Gufu ! ´´

`` ... Por favor no me mires , Kiba-senpai ´´

`` Ah , lo siento por eso Koneko-chan ´´ dijo Kiba mientras que parecía estar recuperando su mente , volvío rapidamente a levantarse mientras que se frotaba el dolor de su estomago .

Entonces , algo que se parece a un tentaculo aparece desde el tronco de un árbol y empezó a envolver por las cinturas de las chicas .

`` ¡ N - Noooooooo ! ´´

Grito Asia , el tentaculo envolvío alrededor de la pierna izquierda de Asia y comenzó a arrastrarla hací arriba . Se entro en la ropa rasgada y comenzó a moverse . Rias y las otras chicas también estan teniendo sus partes importantes que estaban siendo enredadas por los tentaculos . Satooji que estaba teniendo una mirada adecuada a ellos dice que mientras que tiene una hemorragía nasal .

`` Este no tiene un nombre y es un limo que se funde la ropa . Y también meros tentaculos . Estos chicos trabajan a menudo juntos para atacar a sus presas . Incluso si son llamados monstruos , el limo solamente se dirige a la ropa y los tentaculos dirigén sus secreciones de las mujeres por lo que no son perjudicales ... ´´

`` ¿ No hay algo que podamos hacer ? ´´ dijo Kaito preguntando un poco preocupado aún sin atreverse a mirar a las chicas `` ¿ Puedes hacer algo Satellizer ? ´´ dijo Kaito mientras que se encogío de hombros sin saber que poder hacer .

Kaito suspiró y se dio la vuelta sin dejar de cerrar su ojo izquierdo . Levantó la mano izquierda .

Tanto los limos y los tentaculos en Rias y Akeno comenzarón las quemaduras . Koneko-chan también se inició derribando los tentaculos y tirarlos como si se los ve como plagas entonces Kaito estaba quemando con jutsus de fuegos dejando a los limos en ceniza .

Cuando Kaito estaba dejando a todos los limos a cenizas estaba a punto de ir a ayudar a Asia hasta que ...

* ** Zumbido zumbido *

Kaito alzó la vista y vio que el Sprite Dragón estaba flotando en el aire y el rayo azul se estaba saliendo a través de la boca del dragón bebe .

* * * ZAP ZAP ZAP * * * * * * * * * * * ZAP ZAP ZAP * * * * * ZAP .

Sin ni siquiera una sola advertencía , el Sprite Dragón disparó una fuerte tensión electrica .

`` El Sprite Dragon solamente da daño electrico a los que se reconoce como a sus enemigos . Por lo tanto , debe haber pensado que la chica no es su enemigo ´´ dijo Satooji mientras que también estab un poco electrificado por la descarga .

Kiba fue el primero en recibir el daño electrico de el dragón y se levantaba un poco quemado , Kaito por su suerte no le afectaba sus rayos gracias a las magias de rayo que aprendio con algunos dioses con estas magias , por otra parte Kaito queria pararse y matar a ese dragón .

Cuando Kaito se volvió para mirar a Asia , el limo y los tentaculos que se encontraban con Asia se habían convertidos en cenizas .

`` Parece que eliminó los limos y a los tentaculos que estaban atacando a Asia . Tal vez este dragón es un varón . He oido que los dragones masculinos también tienen gustos por las mujeres de otras razas ´´ dijo Rias mientras que acariciaba la cabeza del dragón bebe , de seguro ese dragón es honesto con sus sentimientos .

`` U - Umm , ¿ puedo hacer que este dragón bebe mi familiar ? ´´ dijo Asia mientras que preguntaba como el Sprite Dragón voló a sus brazos .

`` He oido que el Sprite Dragón se abren a los que tienen el corazón puro . Parece que lo que realmente está unido a esa chica ´´ dijo Satooji explicando .

` Así que eso significa que por completo se apegó a Asia . Bueno , Asia de seguro tiene una fuerte afinidad con los dragones , lo normal es que ella es de corazón puro ... Después de todo ella solía ser una monja ... ´ pensó Kaito .

`` ¡ E - En el nombre de Asia Argento , te ordeno ! ¡ Y - Y serás mi familiar y responderas mi contrato ! ´´ dijo Asis mientras que realizaba el contrato .

La magía verde de contrato era de color verde de Asia . El Sprite Dragón se colocó en el centro del circuló mágico . La luz se apaga y el contrato se había completado .

Tan pronto como se termino el contrato , el bebé dragón voló en dirección de Asia y se puso a jugar con ella .

`` Jajajajajajjaja . Raito-kun me estas haciendo cosquillas ´´ dijo Asia con alegría .

`` ¿ Raito ? ´´ dijo Kaito preguntando mientras que caminaba hacía Asia con Satellizer a su lado .

`` Ano ... Desde que utiliza el rayo y yo quería usar el nombre de Kaito-san , así que ... ¿ de acuerdo ? ´´ dijo Asis con un tono de timidez .

`` Esta bien Asia . Raito como compañero dragón masculino . Vamos a llevarnos bien ´´ dijo Kaito sonriendo al bebe dragón y sacó su mano tratando de ...

`` Gaaa ´´

Raito hizo una voz .

* Zumbido ***** ZAP

Raito disparó electricidad otra vez , tratando lo mejor es hacer que Kaito retrocediera .

Kaito sin embargo no recibío ningun daño de él .

`` ¿ Por qué no recibes ningún daño en absoluto , Kaito ? ´´ dijo Rias preguntandole a Kaito con sorpresa .

`` No te olvides Buchou que los elementos de fuego y rayo no tienen efecto alguno sobre mi , gracias a las masgias de Zeus-sama y Susanoo-sama . Lo que Raito acaba de hacer en este momento no ha sido nada para mí ´´ dijo Kaito sonriendo y hablando con orgullo .

**( De vuelta a la sala de Club de Investigación de lo Oculto ) **

`` Muy bien todo el mundo , vamos a celebrar ya que tanto como Kaito y Asia ha conseguido a sus familiares ´´ dijo Rias mientras que juntaba las manos .

* SNAP *

Con un chasquido de sus dedos , apareció una torta grande apareció de la nada .

`` Yo personalmente hice esta torta ´´ dijo Rias felizmente cuando ella empezó a cortar la tarta .

`` Oh Buchou , tengo que salir por un tiempo . Pero de seguro voy a estar de vuelta aquí rapidamente ´´ dijo Kaito mientras como él acababa de recordar algo .

`` Está bien . Pero por favor vuelve rapidamente . Realmente quiero que pruebes mi pastel ´´ dijo Rias hablando .

`` Esta bien ´´ dijo Kaito respondiendo mientras que salía de la habitación .

Fuera de la vieja escuela , había un aguila roja como un pajaró que parecía un Phoenix que estaba observando a Rias en cada movimiento .

* Gleeeeeeeeam - *

Sus ojos brillaban de color rojo por un segundo .

`` Hehehehehehhehehehe . Disfrute de su vida mientras que puedas Rias ´´ dijo un misterioso hombre que estaba sentada en una habitación oscura mientras que él está rodeado de 15 mujeres que se echarón a reir como él fue capaz de ver lo que estaba viendo por el pajaró .

`` Sabes , no es para nada agradable lo de espiar a la gente nunca te lo han dicho ´´ dijo una voz nueva que hizo que el hombre estuviera sorprendido .

El ave fenix extendió rapidamente sus dos alas para tratar de escapar , ya que había sido descubierta . Pero una enorme mano roja lo agarró por todo el cuerpo .

`` Hahahahahahahahahahahaha . Ni siquiera te molestes en intentar luchar . No te va ha servir de nada ´´ dijo la voz haciendo que el pajaró se diera la vuelta para ver a la fuente de la voz .

El hombre que impedía que el ave escapará no era otro que Kaito que estaba envuelto con el manto del zooro demonio con una sola cola .

`` ¿ De verdad crees que te voy a dejar que te escapes , pajarito ? ´´ dijo Kaito mientras que miraba al pajaró por un tiempo .

El hombre misterioso tenía sudor cayendo sobre su cabeza mientras que sentía como Kaito lo estaba mirando a traves de su familiar .

Kaito dio de pronto una ampia sonrisa siniestra haciendo que su ojo izquierdo morado cambiase a un ojo rojo sangre con una pupila afilada y sus dientes se cambiasen por unos colmillos afilados .

`` Creo que te voy a cocinar ´´ dijo Kaito con una sonrisa siniestra .

El misterioso hombre comenzó a entrar en panico ya que su familiar estaba a punto de entrar en el menu de comida de Kaito . Rapidamente retira a sus familiares , con ganas de acabar esta tortura .

Esto hace que el pajaró desapareciese del agarre de Kaito .

` Un familiar ... ¿ me preguntó quién era quien controlaba al pajaró de esa manera ? . Sin embargo , ¿ Por qué lo hace observa principalmente todos los movimientos de Buchou ? ´ pensó Kaito mientras que entrecerraba los ojos como el mismo sabía que algo malo está por suceder ...

**[ Parece ser que las cosas se conplican Kaito , hay que prepararse para lo que se aproxima ] **dijo Kurama compartiendo su opinión .

**{ Ese familiar me daba muy mala espina , socio } **dijo Ddraig compartiendo su opinión también .

` No me preocupo porque los tres lo resolveremos ´ dijo Kaito en su mente haciendo que Kurama y Ddraig soltarán una sonrisa .

Kaito caminó de nuevo hacía el salón del club y se unió a la fiesta con sus compañeros sin informar a nadie de lo que había pasado .

**Aqui otro capitulo de el Grimorio de los seis caminos .**

**Espero que lo disfruten y comenten**

**La familiar el aspecto lo he sacado de Satellizer L Bridget de Freezing .**


End file.
